InuYasha: Una historia en la época actual
by MidnightRhap
Summary: [UA] Kagome Higurashi es una chica normal que de un día para otro comienza a ser perseguida por un ser maligno que desea "La lágrima de sangre", un objeto capaz de crear y destruir lo que sea; y lo peor de todo es que el ser piensa que Kagome lo lleva en su interior. Enterándose de que es una sacerdotisa, revive sin querer a un demonio en un santuario que resulta ser InuYasha...
1. La misteriosa mujer del yukata blanco

**_Notas de autor:_**

 ** _*****Mucha gente que me sigue desde el principio sabe que había dejado el nombre de "Kagome" por "Aome", pero ahora que al fin me he acostumbrado al nombre original lo he cambiado.*****_**

 ** _Buenas, sólo quiero dar agradecimientos y aclaraciones._**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de completa autoría de Yumiko Takahashi y yo sólo los utilizo para fines personales y egoístas._**

 ** _He estado informándome continuamente sobre los personajes para adecuarlos de mejor manera en esta historia con Wikipedia y Wikia._**

 ** _También he estado viendo mucho de su anime y manga, utilizando algunos pocos diálogos y alguna que otra situación para armonizar las situaciones. Porfa, no se molesten, sólo lo hago con el fin de satisfacerme a mí misma escribiendo la historia._**

 ** _Agradezco a las beta-readers que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia guiándome en el camino de la ortografía y la redacción._**

 ** _A Emmanuel por las grandiosas ideas sobre monstruos y escenas. A Sharon, por lo de Miroku y por leerme..._**

 ** _Y a ustedes, las fans, no conozco a la mayoría de ustedes pero ya me caen bien. C:_**

 ** _Sin más, comencemos:_**

—O—

Sueño que estoy en un lugar lo suficientemente maravilloso como para impresionarme, lejos de la abarrotada ciudad en la que vivo el día de hoy: Tokio. Y lejos de esos edificios que se alzan tan altos que cruzan los cielos, lejos del smog producto de los vehículos y las fábricas y lejos de toda la gente que se cruza en el camino y golpea mis hombros al caminar, lejos de todo ello puedo ser libre para mirar hacia arriba y descubrir que hay tantas nubes como estrellas en el cielo. Sé que he estado aquí de alguna u otra manera, siento que es como un _deja vú_ que me guía a cada paso, susurrándome al oído que sé a dónde voy. Sentir el pasto bajo mis pies es lejos la mejor sensación de todo el mundo, pero ya es tarde, tengo que irme… Tengo que despertar.

Ojeo una última vez el bosque, con la esperanza de volverlo a visitar y me despido en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

Tengo a mi lado el reloj con la alarma sonando que me muestra urgente que son las siete y que debo estar ya lista para irme a la escuela a estudiar si quiero pasar los exámenes de la preparatoria. Me pongo mi uniforme verde estilo marinerita y cepillo con rapidez mi cabello negro.

Pero primero lo primero, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, a pesar de sólo tener quince años de edad mi familia es un grupo reducido de personas: tengo a mi abuelo, un hombre bajito que siempre trata de contarme el origen de todo; a mi madre, la persona más amable que conozco y por último, Sota, mi miedoso hermano menor de ocho años.

Salgo de casa luego de tomar rápidamente el desayuno y corro a la estación de trenes, debido a que ya debería estar ahí hace al menos cinco minutos. Mientras espero pasar mi tarjeta en el identificador para entrar una voz me resuena a lo lejos en mi cabeza.

Me giro, viendo hacia mis espaldas, pero no hay nadie. ¿Será mi imaginación?, me pregunto momentos después. Suspiro agobiada. No, la verdad es que sólo es el sueño.

Bajo las escaleras pensando en los exámenes que tendré que hacer el día de hoy observando cómo la gente pasa a mi lado, todos muy metidos en sus propios asuntos con chaquetas grises y negras encima, a lo lejos puedo a ver un grupo de chicas que hablan animadamente en círculo a la espera del metro. Alzo la mano para que puedan verme y me acerco a ellas esquivando a las personas de mi alrededor.

Me saludan a la par de que comienzan a hablar sobre las pruebas de hoy día.

"Kagome", alguien me llama nuevamente.

Vuelvo a girarme, pero solo hay gente con la mirada perdida. No entiendo.

Me acerco casi al borden del andén para esperar el tren junto con mis amigas. No sé lo que me está pasando, ¿estaré alucinando? Debe ser porque me quedé hasta tarde estudiando ayer y sigo con sueño.

"Kagome…"

Me giro con el ceño fruncido, como entre molesta y confusa, pero no veo a nadie y nadie llama mi atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —pregunta una de mis amigas, Ayumi.

Me sorprendo por la inesperada pregunta y sacudo despreocupadamente mis manos, nerviosa.

—N-nada —tartamudeo—, solo pensaba que había visto a alguien.

—¿El chico que te gusta, quizás? —pregunta Eri interesada.

—¡N-no! No tengo tiempo para chicos.

Todas ríen, pero no entiendo por qué lo hacen, aun así, les sonrío.

De pronto, pareciera ser que alguien toma de mi mano y jala bruscamente, es fría pero parece quemarme al tacto. Me resisto, casi caigo a las líneas.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Ayumi, quien se da cuenta de lo que sucede, pero no lo suficiente.

Observo mi mano, ¡Qué susto ese!

Miro las vías del tren con atención, y escucho en lo recóndito de mi mente como alguien ríe burlonamente, reconozco la voz como la de una mujer. Y la veo, esta frente a mí justamente del otro lado de las líneas del metro; a primera vista me parece extraña debido a que no encaja con el ambiente del lugar, trae un yukata blanco, su piel es blanca… casi verdosa, su pelo liso y opaco. Me mira, pero sus ojos están vacios, de ellas solo quedan dos hoyuelos negros.

Me doy cuenta además de que está descalza.

Desvío la mirada mientras mi mano tiembla. Necesito olvidarme de aquello, pero sigo viendo a la mujer de reojo, ¿es que nadie se da cuenta de que esta ahí parada? No encaja con los demás, y eso me asusta.

Resoplo nerviosa, pero la mujer vuelve a reír.

Mis amigas siguen como si nada mientras buscan algo entre sus celulares.

La mujer da un paso.

Eri me cuenta sobre el programa de televisión de anoche.

Otro paso.

Mi inquietud incrementa mientras mis amigas de repente se lanza a reír.

Y otro…

La enfrento, la mujer cae a las vías del tren. Abro los ojos sorprendida, "¡Que…!", casi grito, pero la palabra se me queda estancada en la garganta. No sé qué hacer y tampoco qué pensar.

—¡Ah! Ahí viene el tren —avisa Yuka.

—Esa es de la otra línea —interrumpe Eri con una risa, todas se le unen.

La mujer de blanco alza su mano hacia mí, no sé si pide mi ayuda o de otra manera desea que me una a ella, pero no reacciono… no sé si pueda; tampoco importa demasiado porque cuando el tren se le acerca del cuerpo, ella abre la boca como si fuera a hablarme y…

Y no puedo moverme, un frio gélido recorre desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, como un rayo que me noquea, bloquea mi visión y me deja sintiéndome como si cayera a un vacio obscuro; sin salida.

Cuando despierto, sorprendida, encuentro que no estoy en el suelo del metro abriendo los ojos luego de un desmayo, o en la enfermería… No. Estoy en clases, estoy estudiando, estoy anotando la materia que dicta el profesor y me siento rara. Respiro como si me volviera el alma al cuerpo.

Pestañeo un par de veces y trago saliva. Al menos estoy viva.

¿Qué hora es?, me pregunto entonces, ¿Y desde cuándo que estoy en este estado?

Reviso mi celular, son las once con cincuenta. Vaya, casi toda la mañana.

Miro mis manos, están bien, yo estoy bien, me siento bien. Entonces, ¿Qué me sucedió?

Cierto, aquella mujer.

La sin ojos. Resoplo. ¿Quién era?

Resoplo, hundiendo mi pecho lo que más puedo, inhalo. Y sigo respirando.

Miro a Eri, está bien; miro a Ayumi, como siempre; miro a mi última amiga, genial. Respiro hondo, rápido.

Me siento terrible, como entumecida…

Una gota cae en mi cuaderno, ¿son lágrimas? No, no es así. Toco mi cara, está mojada; es como si me hubiera bañado en sudor. Tomo otro poco de aire, nerviosamente confundida por lo que sucede.

¿Qué me está pasando? Aprieto los labios, esto no me gusta nada de nada.

"Kagome", resuena mi nombre en la sala y miro alrededor, todos siguen muy concentrados en anotar la materia que está en frente, en el pizarrón.

¿Es que nadie más que yo puede escucharlo?

La cabeza me arde, me palpita, me duele muchísimo.

—Higurashi, Higurashi, ¡Higurashi! —grita y levanto mi cara.

Ahí está, la silueta de mi profesor de historia, quien me observa preocupado detrás de esos grandes anteojos que usa. Le miro sorprendida y en cierto sentido, aterrada, pues siento que me hubiera descubierto haciendo algo malo.

Cierro los ojos esperando alguna reprimenda que nunca llega.

—Vaya a enfermería —repone sin más luego de unos segundos.

Asiento casi en un delirio. Pero no estoy sudando, no escucho voces, no me duele la cabeza, no estoy entumecida.

Dios mío, ya me volví loca.

Camino dando pasos a trompicones y salgo de la sala de clases, evitando con la mirada las caras preocupadísimas de mis amigas y de los curiosos que quieren saber qué es lo que me sucede. Una vez que he cerrado la puerta de la sala, vuelvo a resoplar muchísimo más tranquila.

Ahora mismo no estoy con todos los ánimos de ir a la enfermería, debido a que perderé clases y siempre he estado muy comprometida con mis estudios.

Cierro los ojos, al menos estoy mejor.

"Kagome", noto que es la misma mujer.

Esto ya es agotador.

Abro los ojos decidiéndome por ignorarla y seguir con lo mío ya que si no le presto atención quizás no me suceda nada. Grave error. En ese mismo instante descubro horrorizada que no estoy en el colegio, que no estoy en ninguna parte ¿cómo decirlo? todo es negro, tan negro que no puedo ver mis pies o mis manos. Y todo vuelve, el dolor de cabeza, los escalofríos, las voces con mi nombre, mi visión nublada.

Fallezco, otra vez.

.

.

.

Abrir los ojos me cuesta más de lo necesario, como si hubiera estado llorando toda una noche y e hubiera quedado dormida, sin embargo, puedo saber que aún es de día y, para fortuna de mi miedoso corazón parece ser que estoy en la enfermería, "¿he llegado sola aquí?", pienso al acomodarme en una camilla que hace esos molestos sonidos de fierros endebles. Una sombra detrás de la cortina se mueve y se me acerca, sé quién es. La enfermera.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?—me pregunta con una cálida sonrisa.

Asiento, confusa.

—Yo… —comienzo a hablar pero en realidad no sé exactamente qué decir.

—Un chico te encontró desmayada en el piso, te ha traído y ya ha vuelto a clases —me explica interrumpiéndome—, ¿Qué te paso?

Niego con la cabeza lentamente, debido a que la cabeza me sigue doliendo.

—No… lo sé, no recuerdo —admito con disgusto.

—Claro, lo mejor será que vayas a casa, ¿alguien puede venir a buscarte?

Mi madre trabaja por el día, mi hermano esté en el colegio y no quiero causarle problemas al abuelo. Sacudo levemente mi cabeza.

—Podrías irte sola, pero sería un riesgo. Descansa —me ordena, pero suena más borde de lo que parece.

Asiento y bostezo. Inmediatamente me entra el sueño y es que no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

.

.

.

—¡Kagome! —me despierta la voz de la mujer, me mira inescrutable con sus dos hoyos vacíos, pestañeo un par de veces por inercia… o miedo, pero me equivoco, es la enfermera. Me observa con su cálida sonrisa, y su pelo amarrado con una coleta y casi me siento culpable por confundirla—, puedo acompañarte a casa, ¿te parece?

La miro desconcertada. No sabía que se podía hacer eso.

—Yo no…

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —me tranquiliza—, de todas maneras hoy mi jornada laboral es más corta, salgo en media hora; pero puedo acompañarte si quieres; la verdad es que me preocupa muchísimo tu estado.

—¿No será molestia? —repongo mientras me siento en la camilla y observo mis pies, estoy descalza.

—¡Claro que no!

Bostezo con lágrimas saliéndome de los ojos, parece ser que me siento muchísimo mejor, pero aun así me siento un poco adormilada. La enfermera me mira fijamente con una sonrisa por un momento.

Me pongo mis zapatos y me fijo en que mis cosas, mi mochila y mi abrigo están reposando, como esperándome luego de una larga jornada, en una silla que está al lado de la camilla. Resoplo una vez que he terminado de vestirme, la verdad es que me no me ha costado nada teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me ha sucedido hoy.

Me acerco a la mujer que me sigue con la mirada, muy sonriente, tanto que ya comienza a incomodarme.

—¿Estás lista? —me pregunta así sin más.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza.

Hemos de salir del recinto, y debo decir que se siente extraño ver a la enfermera sin bata blanca, como si descubriera que usa ropa de color, que tiene gustos que no muestra en su trabajo y que, al igual que todos, es humana. Y a pesar de sentirme ya de una manera bastante rara, me siento un poco fuera de serie guiando a una mujer con la que no hablo a mi hogar, aunque en realidad, siento que la que me guía es ella.

El camino a la estación parece ser larga y agotadora, sobre todo porque ninguna de las dos hemos cruzado ninguna palabra desde que hemos salido de la escuela. Ella me sigue sonriendo como si hubiera nacido con esa cara, su felicidad (y si es que es felicidad lo que siente) me hace sentir perturbada, me hace pensar que se parece a la mujer de blanco de esta mañana.

Pero detengo en seco mis pensamientos, lo estoy pensando demasiado. Estoy divagando demasiado en mis propias cavilaciones, esto no es propio de mí. Sacudo mi cabeza y la enfermera me mira. No sé su nombre pero creo que sería un error embarazoso preguntárselo ahora.

—¿En dónde vive usted? —pregunto creando algún tema de conversación.

No se lo piensa mucho, pero parece que no me quiere contestar pese a su sonrisa dispuesta.

—Diría que en un santuario, he vivido muchísimo tiempo en ese lugar… —dice y su voz se apaga a medida que explica—… atrapada —comenta en un susurro, como para sí misma, me siento irremediablemente culpable por haberla oído pero me hago la desentendida—, es un lugar hermoso, ya verás.

—Ca-claro —tartamudeo media nerviosa.

Miro el suelo del andén.

Y pensar que en la mañana me ha sucedido algo tan extraño como aquello… La mujer, ¿será…?

—¿Usted cree en fantasmas? —pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella fija su mirada, y sus ojos, juro que sus ojos por medio segundo desaparecen. Parpadeo con rapidez, otra vez estoy perdiendo la cabeza, lo estoy pensando demasiado.

—Claro, toda clase de espíritus —responde y pareciera que su sonrisa se ensancha un poco mas—, los espíritus, almas en pena… demonios y… —extiende su mano hacia mí casi tocando mi cara, pero se detiene—, ángeles.

Río nerviosa, ¿me ha dicho ángel indirectamente? No, imposible.

—En este mundo hay muchísimas cosas que no podemos explicarnos, y los humanos, Kagome, son quienes más temen porque… ¿Cómo no temerle a algo que no puedes explicar? —me sonríe eternamente, y por primera vez, le sonrió de vuelta.

Una vez que hemos llegado al destino, bajamos y seguimos caminando. La enfermera de pronto parece tener la tez más blanca, pero ha de ser por la iluminación de la estación que la hace lucir enfermiza.

La acompaño mientras ella parece adelantarse a mis pasos, guiándome otra vez, como conociendo el camino. Es cierto que dicen que todas las direcciones del camino guían a un mismo lugar, pero aun así…

—¡Ah, perdón! —interrumpe de pronto mis pensamientos, la miro un poco ida—, he olvidado que te acompañaba y caminaba a casa —ríe, pero su risa parece un poco tétrica—, en realidad —sigue diciendo—, vivo en este santuario —me indica con la mano unas escaleras anchas de cementos que apenas si logran distinguirse entre una vasta vegetación, y al final, puede observarse un arco rojo—, ¿has venido aquí alguna vez? —me pregunta encantada.

Niego, lentamente. No quiero verme borde pero es que no tengo tiempo para visitar santuarios.

—Se dice, Kagome, que los santuarios y templos conectan este mundo con otros.

—¿Cuáles otros? —pregunto, confundida, ¿el de los muertos? Ah, cierto, el de los dioses.

Pero no responde, en vez de eso, con la mano me insta a acompañarla.

—¿Conoces el mito de la creación y la muerte? —pregunta mientras subimos las escalera, asiento.

Por los cuentos míticos que solía contarme mi madre cuando era pequeña es que Izanagi y su esposa Izanami crearon muchas islas, deidades y antepasados. Cuando Izanami murió dando a luz, Izanagi falló en el intento de rescatarla del inframundo, debido a que cuando el dios mira antes de tiempo a su esposa, él contempla su monstruoso e infernal estado y ella se avergüenza y enfurece, por lo que le persigue para matarle. Izanagi llegó rápidamente a la entrada y empujó un canto rodado en la boca de la caverna, la cual era la entrada al inframundo. Izanami gritó detrás de esta impenetrable barricada y le dijo a Izanagi que si él no la dejaba salir ella destruiría a 1.000 residentes vivos cada día. Él furiosamente le contestó que entonces él daría vida a 1.500.

Y de esta manera comenzó la existencia de la muerte, causada por las manos de la orgullosa Izanami, la esposa abandonada de Izanagi.

—Hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, cuando el tiempo ni los días importaban, Izanagi se le presentó en carne y huesos a una humana, quien le recordaba a su esposa ya fallecida, Izanami —me explicaba, pero yo no tenía idea de lo que me hablaba—. Tuvieron un trágico y amargo amor debido a las precariedades de aquellos tiempos, como ya sabes; Izanagi, devastado por la muerte de la humana, pensó en una forma de hacer su amor por ella eterno, y de sus restos, calcinados por la guerra, lloro siete días y siete noches.

«Y cuando de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas sangrantes perladas —continuó—, los restos de la mujer resplandecieron cegando a Izanagi, las cenizas desaparecieron y en ese instante, una mujer del pueblo dio a luz a una bebé, quien portaba las lágrimas de Izanagi en su interior y que, al verle, al hombre le recordó a la mujer que tanto amó. Fue así como se dio inicio a la reencarnación».

Nos detenemos, frente al arco. La enfermera mira al cielo.

—Las lágrimas de Izanagi, tienen el poder de crear y destruir —me seguía explicando—, fruto del sufrimiento, en manos equivocadas… —calló repentinamente, como guardándose las palabras, me miró de reojo.

—¿Y quién tiene las lágrimas? —pregunto interesada.

—Oh, cariño. Es solo un mito —ríe socarrona—, pero aun así… dicen que las lágrimas de Izanagi, se consiguen del corazón de una persona pura que ha sufrido la devastación del amor en carne propia. Una lágrima no es mucho, pero todas reunidas…

En ello suena mi celular, la enferma se detiene y yo me disculpo avergonzada. Busco mi celular entre mis cosas, sonando y vibrando con una llamada entrante de una de mis amigas.

Eri. Vaya, que terrible momento para llamarme.

—¿Sí? —contesto dándole la espalda a la enfermera y tapándome con la mano la oreja libre.

—¿Kagome? ¿Dónde estás? El profesor dijo que estarías en la enfermería, entonces le pregunté a la enfermera y me dijo que estabas en la camilla, pero no estabas allí, ¿Dónde te metiste? —casi me grita, muy preocupada.

—Estoy con la enfermera, Eri. Ella me acompaña a casa ahora mismo —le explico para tranquilizarla y río.

—Kagome, sé que me estas mintiendo, por favor —insiste—, ¿Dónde estás?

—Con la enfermera, Eri. No estoy mintiendo, tú sabes que no soy así —resoplo con fuerza, media molesta.

—La enfermera está aquí conmigo —bramó entonces enojada.

Abro los ojos como platos, sorprendida. No, imposible.

—¿Qué? —suelto de improvisto, así que me giro buscando con la mirada a la enfermera, pero no está.

¿Es que me volví loca, OTRA VEZ?

—Kago… ¿D… st…s…? ¡K-E…A…E! —grita, pero no la puedo escuchar, la interferencia no me lo permite.

Alejo el celular de mi oreja asustada y desdichada. Entonces es cierto, he venido todo el camino hablando sola mirando a alguien que no existe y me ha contado una historia tan falsa y chiflada como yo.

La enfermera no estaba por ningún lado, ni el altar abandonado, tampoco en la fuente ni cerca del muro donde se cuelgan las tablillas con las oraciones. Estaba sola. Completamente sola. Hablando sola y caminando sola.

Miro la pantalla de mi celular. Claro, no hay señal. Y ya es tarde.

Pero no, es imposible. La enfermera estaba ahí conmigo, me estaba sonriendo, podía tocar cosas, incluso toco mi cara… Y de pronto recuerdo. No, en ninguna oportunidad me ha tocado la cara.

Observo mis manos, estoy oficialmente chalada del mate. Las muevo; pero me siento bien. No tengo la tez rara ni nada; pero quizás fue un error. Perdí la cordura, o quizás solo alucinaba. No, de verdad estoy loca, pero es solo la primera vez que me sucede algo así.

¡De verdad estoy viendo cosas de otro mundo!

Toco mi cara, otra vez estoy sudando frio, y mucho. Toco mi cara, y me siento rara, ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy entumecida, la cabeza vuelve a palpitarme. Y sé lo que viene, las voces, mi nombre… mi nombre… Pestañeo, pero nada cambia.

Pestañeo, agradecida, pero todo sigue igual. Pestañeo, y quiero estar en casa, durmiendo, teniendo un simple mal sueño. Pestañeo, pero veo una figura.

Doy un paso, pestañeo. La cabeza me duele como los mil infiernos. Es blanca. Pestañeo, mi visión se nubla, parece que de nuevo voy a desfallecer, pero no sucede. Doy otro paso.

Y otro paso.

Y otro.

Y ahí está la enfermera dándome la espalda. Está observando una de las estatuas del centro, un guardián más grande que los otros, más feos y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Un perro, no. Un humano; o ambos.

Me duele la cabeza. Me duele el cuerpo.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre Inuyasha?, ¿conoces esta estatua? —me pregunta, como si nada, dándome la espalda—, fue un hibrido, terrible, estúpido. Su amada no tenía lágrimas, supongo que no sufrió lo suficiente.

Y de alguna forma, sé con seguridad que la enfermera no sonríe, y que ya no es cálida. Sé a lo que se refiere respecto a las lágrimas. Y sé que ella no es la enfermera, es una impostora, parte de mi cabeza, de mi mente de loca de patio.

—Una lástima —dice, pero sé que no está apenada.

Un dolor azota el lado derecho de mi cabeza como una bomba, parece que está a punto de noquearme, pero no sucede. Le pediría ayuda a la enfermera, pero sé que es fruto de mi imaginación su aparición.

—Tú no existes —gruño con dificultad de pronto caminando a su alrededor, para verle la cara—, de verdad, ya estoy cansada y no quiero mas —sigo diciendo a rastras—, tan sólo desaparece.

—¿Jaa? —pregunta la enfermera, ofendida.

Y descubro con horror que es pálida, que es fría y que usa un yukata blanco. Y no tiene ojos, pero aún así me mira. Y tengo miedo.

Tengo muchísimo miedo.

Es la mujer.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —grita sumamente enojada, su cara se vuelve grotesca.

Y otro dolor inmenso llega a mi cabeza.

—Dame… —comienza a ordenar entonces y su cara grotesca se deforma, el cuello se le alarga y de la sonrisa le brotan colmillos gigantescos. Mi desconcierto evita que pueda moverle, las piernas me tiemblan y me siento tan cobarde, como una ratita atrapada en un laberinto sin salida.

Prontamente de su cuerpo grotesco, brotan brazos y un líquido viscoso negro que parece letal, su boca la lengua crece y de sus hoyos vacios como ojos salen cuencas y cuencas incoloras. Me siento tan asqueada que me llegan a dar náuseas. Le crecen las piernas, y de ellas su risa incrementa. Me mira satisfecha por el trabajo hecho. Me mira, y se relame los labios como si fuera la cena de hoy.

—Dame… —repite lentamente—, las lágrimas… ¡Las lágrimas! —brama enojada, y de su boca regurgita más liquido negro que incluso se le llegan a escapar por las comisuras.

Me alejo de ella dando pasos torpes. Choco con una estatua fea y entonces la mujer dispara, pero alcanzo a esquivarla. Otro punzón me da en la frente y caigo de rodillas adolorida. El mundo da vueltas y vueltas. El olor que desprende la mujer es terrible, como a cadáveres en descomposición.

Le echo una mirada a la estatua de antes, unos de los guardianes grotescos, pero no está. No queda nada de ella. Trago saliva con un repentino escalofrío subiéndome por la espalda. Un poco más y ese líquido me da en la cara.

—¡Dámela! —me ordena furiosa la mujer.

Pero no sé qué hacer. Voy a morir. Voy a morir.

—¡No las tengo yo! —grito conteniendo todo el dolor que puedo—, ¡No las tengo! Lo juro, por favor —ruego, y no miento—, por favor, no me mate.

La mujer ríe.

—¿Ah, ahora existo? —me cuestiona, enfadada—, ¡¿Ahora?! ¡Ahora!

Y esquivo otra vez el líquido dando pasos débiles con tanta dificultad que incluso en el acto me hago un par de heridas en las rodillas, la sangra emana mientras estoy gimiendo del miedo. Quizás éste es el día de mi muerte, quizás debería dejar de luchar en vano sea esto real o fruto de mi imaginación, sin embargo, aún tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir con vida, no puedo darme por vencida.

De mis ojos surgen lagrimitas, quiero pedir ayuda, pero sé que de nada me serviría. Nadie me oiría. Y estoy loca, loca de remate. Pero aun así quiero vivir.

—¡Dámelas, niñita!

Quiero vivir, merezco vivir. Es decir, no he hecho muchas cosas, no me considero buena en matemáticas y probablemente no muchas personas me extrañarían el día de mi muerte… Pero aún así, no quiero que ese día sea hoy.

—No, por favor —el ruego entre lágrimas, y sigo arrastrándome—. Sálvame —pido a no sé quién.

Pero a alguien, a quien me escuche. Al dios de este santuario, al dios de cualquier santuario, a mi madre, a mi padre fallecido… No quiero morir, no quiero morir hoy.

Y cierro los ojos con la mano extendida en algo frio y duro como el cemento. Ja. La estatua debe ser, el guardián. El perro, el humano, o lo que sea en realidad.

—Sálvame —sigo diciendo—, sálvame —repito en un ruego.

—¡Estúpida niña, nadie vendrá a ayudarte! —me dice la mujer a mis espaldas en una risotada que me duele.

Me muerdo los labios. Está bien, no pierdo nada con pedirlo… como de todas formas voy a morir, que en cielo no se diga que no lo intenté.

—Inuyasha, sálvame —pedí en un ruego al protector, a la piedra más grande del santuario—, Inuyasha…

Hubo entonces una reacción. Un latido. ¿El mío?

—¡JA! Prepárate a morir, niña —escuche decir por última vez a la mujer mientras preparaba el concentrado líquido en su boca.

Madre, hermano, abuelo. Perdonen.

Otra reacción. Un latido. Otro latido. Y otro…


	2. Inuyasha, el guardián de Aome

**_N/A: ¡No entiendo qué le pasó a esta página Q_Q el capítulo 2, que ya he vuelto a re-subir tenía problemas, y entiendo que a algunas personas se les hizo un poco difícil leerlo. Si no fuera por un hermoso y sensual comentario de "Valkirya-san" (miles de gracias), no me habría dado cuenta._**

 ** _Ahora sí, tenía tantas ganas desde que subí el primer capítulo de esta historia de actualizar con el segundo. Estoy muy emocionada! Terriblemente emocionada._**

 ** _Desde ahora comenzaré a actualizar los días viernes c: Para que estén atentas y no revisen a cada rato la página. Ahora, sin más, y espero no volver a tener problemas… El capítulo dos_**.

—––o—––

Tengo los ojos cerrados por el miedo a verme a mí misma pereciendo. No tengo nada que entregarle a esta mujer monstruo quien está a punto de asesinarme. Quizás me lo merezco, por no hacer nada significativo en esta vida. Es decir, quiero vivir… pero si voy a morir…

Espero. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Pero nada sucede.

La mujer grita adolorida, abro los ojos. Y ahí está. Sorprendida me doy cuenta de que hay una barrera que nos separa a ambas. Parece electrificarla con gran dolor, ¿de dónde ha aparecido aquello?

—¡Aléjate de ella! —grita alguien.

Levanto mi vista. Alguien me ha oído. Y repentinamente me siento muy feliz.

Es una mujer de avanzada edad vestida con ropas holgadas, su camisa era blanca y su pantalón rojo como la sangre, portaba y apuntaba decidida al monstruo con un arco y una flecha que destellaba como el oro.

—¡Niña, levántate y corre! —me grita antes de que me quite obedientemente del camino a rastras. La anciana deja que la flecha haga lo suyo, soltándola con precisión hacia el monstruo a gran velocidad causando, a la vez, un gran impacto en la bestia.

Herido de gravedad, el monstruo gimió de dolor mientras se veía a sí mismo sin la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Estupefacta de que aún me mantenía con vida, me las arreglé para levantarme y caminar lejos debido a que en mi estado no podía correr.

Sin embargo, apenas doy un paso el suelo comienza gravemente a temblar. Caigo, abatida. ¿De qué sirve levantarme si me voy a andar cayendo como costal de papas? Me fijo entonces que el guardián del santuario, la gran estatua grotesca, el perro de grandes colmillos y mirada enojada se parte en dos y del suelo una mano humana con garras afiladas emerge.

La anciana mira preocupada lo que acontece.

—¡Inuyasha! —grita entonces la vieja de raras vestimentas.

Otra mano emerge del suelo. El monstruo que tenemos en frente aún ruge del dolor, no es capaz de moverse.

—¡Niña! —me grita la anciana—, ¿Qué has hecho? —me cuestiona.

Y me siento culpable. ¿Es que he hecho algo malo?

Entonces alguien grita, no de dolor, sino de ira contenida. Y comprendo que procede del suelo, donde están las manos, los brazos… luego una cabellera platinada con orejas de perro y, finalmente, un hombre con los ojos inyectados en sangre mirando furiosamente a todo mundo.

La anciana cae, atormentada por el asombro, sin palabras… Atónita, al igual que yo.

El chico está vestido con un traje rojo holgado, parecido al de la anciana. Su pelo es blanco, plateado, con un fleco cubriéndole la frente y dos mechones rebeldes a los lados de su cara; las cejas que trae gruesas y negras y mejor aún, las dos marcas moradas en su mejilla parecieran enmarcarle el rostro, el color de sus ojos, aún con sangre son de un hermoso dorado, como el oro.

—¡Keh! ¿Qué pasa bruja? ¿Sorprendida? —miró desafiante al monstruo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Tú…! —gritó el monstruo una vez que le vio la cara—, chico…

—¡Lo suficientemente grande para ti, bruja! —gritó mientras de un salto se le acercaba, con intenciones de acabar con ella—, ¡DESAPARECE! —ataca decidido con sus tremendas garras, despedazando el monstruo y dejando la nada misma de él.

¡Vaya!, pensaba entonces sorprendida por su fuerza, ¿sólo de un golpe?

Inuyasha miró su mano, con restos del líquido negro, sangre del monstruo debió ser, comprendí de inmediato; parecía querer quemarle, pero la piel, su piel, era resistente. Se observó ambas manos, y luego a sí mismo.

—Estoy vivo —murmuró para sí asombrado—, ¿cómo…? —se preguntó cuando calló repentinamente, fijó su vista en mí y susurró—, Kikyo…

Le miré sin decir nada, ¿me estaba confundiendo con alguien?

—Kikyo —volvió a decir, pero esta vez ya no quedaba rastro de su asombro—, Kikyo —repitió, molestó— ¡Maldita! —escupió con furia mientras se me acercaba a paso apresurado.

¡¿Me iba a matar?!

—¡No! ¡Inuyasha! —le detuvo la anciana con la mano desde lo lejos justo cuando Inuyasha se me acercó a la altura de los pies y pude observar, horrorizada, lo alto que era. Tensó los dedos de sus manos de una manera tan amenazadora que el ruido que hicieron estos me sobresaltó, pensaba matarme de la misma forma que con aquel monstruo, con sus garras, de una vez—, ¡Ella no es Kikyo!

—¡Que…! —bramó enojado, pero se detuvo en seco. Es más, se detuvo y quedó inerte, reflexioné un segundo en su mirada si es que tenía algo de humanidad, y prontamente, más por miedo que cualquier otra cosa, reaccioné y retrocedí aún en el suelo con el alma casi saliéndome de la boca—, ¡¿Qué me pasa?! —se preguntó furioso como queriéndose mirar a sí mismo pero fallando en el intento—, ¿Por qué…? ¡Maldita Kikyo! —siguió gritando deseando poder fruncir aún más su ceño.

—Mi nombre es Kagome —murmuré aun espantada—, Kagome Higurashi.

—¡Kagome! —gritó entonces la anciana—, ¡Acércate antes de que el demonio vuelva a moverse! —me ordenó con gran preocupación.

Intercambié miradas con el chico y la abuela, como entre debatiéndome qué hacer. De forma que momentos después decidí levantarme, aún asustada de la grotesca mirada asesina que me lanzaba Inuyasha por corregirle y corrí hacia la anciana preguntándome de dónde es que había salido ella si no había nadie en el santuario cuando llegué junto a la impostora.

.

.

.

—Entonces eres Kagome, Kagome Higurashi —dijo la anciana Kaede, pues así se llamaba ella—, yo soy la diosa de la protección —me explicó mientras me conducía dentro del santuario, un lugar hermoso y cálido, bastante lujoso a pesar de que la mayoría de las cosas estuvieran hechas de madera.

Asentí sin dejarla de escuchar, y curiosear.

—Para ti este debe ser un encuentro muy fuera de lo común, ¿cierto? —me preguntó, pero no hubo necesidad de responderle, ella sabía la respuesta—. Debes ser alguien muy fuerte como para despertar a un demonio así como así, no debes de volver a hacerlo.

—Perdón —repuse con remordimiento, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué ni cómo había realizado aquella "hazaña".

—Aunque los restos de Inuyasha hayan sido puestos en mi santuario hace muchísimos años con el fin de proteger el lugar no quita que ha de ser quien es, un demonio.

—¿Restos? —abrí los ojos, ¿es que había revivido a un muerto? ¿Cómo es que exactamente se revive a uno? Siquiera, ¿se puede? ¿Puedo yo a pesar de ser una corriente humana?

—Así es, restos. Inuyasha en su tiempo fue un temido demonio que fue asesinado por mi hermana fallecida, Kikyo. Se solía pensar que ella portaba consigo misma en su corazón, una lágrima de Izanagi, pero esto fue desmentido cuando murió —me explicó tranquilamente al llegar a una habitación mientras un sirviente se nos acercaba con dos tazas de té, las dejaba reposando en la mesa de centro, hacía una rápida reverencia y se iba del lugar.

—¿Ella también era un diosa? —me senté junto a la anciana para escucharla, su voz era grave y lenta.

—Oh, no —respondió con una leve sonrisa, sus arrugas se marcaron—, ella era una sacerdotisa y al igual que yo, también era humana, aunque… con el pasar de los años, nuestros destinos nos moldearon diferentes; yo me convertí en una diosa y ella murió trágicamente en una guerra ayudando a los aldeanos a salvar su hogar de unos monstruos.

—Vaya… —repuse sorprendida. Ella dijo "aldeanos", eso ha de ser desde hace bastante tiempo, quizás en la era Sengoku o Edo, cuando Tokio era campo y no era llamado precisamente "Tokio"—, entonces… ¿qué hace él aquí? —pregunté mirando a Inuyasha, quien estaba acostado dándonos la espalda mientras esperaba no sé qué cosa.

—No puedo salir de aquí —admitió molesto.

—Tan terco como siempre —comentó Kaede antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

—¿Qué te crees, anciana? Has actuado conmigo muy familiarmente desde que nos vimos… —casi gritó ofendido y con una desdeñosa cara—, ¿Eres una hechicera como ella? —preguntó a Kaede, debido a que ella pudo detenerle en el momento justo antes de asesinarme. Poco me importó que me apuntara a mí.

Sin embargo no pude evitar notar que sus ojos parecieron volver a la normalidad, no estaban cargados de rojo y se podía notar con exquisitez el color de sus ojos, las cicatrices moradas desaparecieron también y todo abismo de "peligrosidad" en su aura se había esfumado.

Entonces, ¿qué había sido lo de antes?

—Claro que sí, soy la hermana de Kikyo —interrumpió mis pensamientos la anciana.

—¿Quién? —preguntó confundido—, ¿esa pequeña pulga que la seguía como cachorro? —trató de recordar entonces con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Claro, yo era en aquel entonces aprendiz de sacerdotisa —asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Inuyasha la contempló, mirando sus facciones y su ropa.

—Estás vieja —concluyó unos segundos después.

—Pues claro, Inuyasha, el tiempo sigue su curso. Aunque algunas personas mueran… o pasen a mejor vida —le miró de reojo, sin ánimos de ofenderle.

—¡Keh! Los humanos son tan aburridos —repuso en una carcajada irónica—, se deshacen con cualquier cosa.

—Tengo una pregunta —dije antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores por culpa de Inuyasha, tal parece que su personalidad explosiva podría causar algún problema—, el monstruo habló de unas lágrimas perladas.

—¡Oh, claro! Esas…

—Sé la historia… —interrumpo antes de que comience a hablar—, es sólo que no entiendo por qué debería tenerlas yo.

—Se dice que sólo las personas de corazón puro que hayan sufrido por amor pueden tenerlas… Aquel desdichado monstruo debió ver en ti algo para pensar aquello.

—Pero yo no las tengo —admito confundida—, sé que nos las tengo, nunca he sufrido por amor o algo así.

—Uno nunca sabe quien las tiene, sin embargo, quien quiera descubrirlo debe ver en el centro de su corazón, literalmente —me explicó sin titubear.

—¿QUÉ?

—Así es, tener un corazón puro no es suficiente para tener las lágrimas, después de todo, mi querida hermana nunca las tuvo en su poder.

—¡Keh! Kikyo era una estúpida, son buenas noticias escuchar sobre su muerte —comentó con cierto aire despectivo el demonio, como sonriendo satisfecho para sí mismo.

—Sin embargo, tú, Kagome —siguió la anciana Kaede sin prestar caso a lo que decía Inuyasha, parecía muy acostumbrada a él—, tienes un parecido increíble con ella, sin duda diría que eres su reencarnación. Y también me atrevería a decir que también eres más poderosa.

Me reí, nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Me sorprendió ver que tu gran poder fuera capaz de traspasar al mundo de los dioses, crear una barrera contra el monstruo, revivir al demonio de Inuyasha y seguir aquí, viva, como si nada —asintió pensativa—. Sin embargo, hay un gran problema a pesar de todas esas pruebas. No pasará mucho antes de que los demás dioses se enteren de esto, tampoco los demás monstruos —dijo de pronto—, debes estar preparada para esto.

—Eso significa que…

—Vendrán a matarte, tonta —dijo Inuyasha, mientras me miraba a la cara.

No me gustó la manera en la que me llamó tonta, casi me dieron ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero yo no era una niña de primaria, debía comportarme.

—Ku-ku-ku —rió el demonio entonces impávido a mis miradas antipáticas—, te abrirán el corazón…

Un escalofrío desagradable recorrió mi espalda.

—Inuyasha, no debes reír mucho; ya que tu fin es de hecho, protegerla. Morirás si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué-qué?! —gritó con la boca abierta, miraba a la anciana Kaede de una manera sorprendida, se levantó justamente para apuntarme y comenzar a gritarle cerca de la cara a la diosa—: ¡Esa bruja no sabe ni protegerse sola! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

¡¿Bruja yo?!

—Justamente por eso —dijo antes de sorber del té que estaba reposando tranquilamente en la mesa, sin inmutarse por la cercanía del demonio, luego, me miró de frente—. Kagome, Inuyasha nunca podrá dañarte.

—¿Y si tengo la lágrima? —pregunté de pronto, hablando conectada a mi cabeza, yo seguía asustada y peor aún, alarmada.

—Terribles cosas sucederían… una lágrima es suficiente para convertir a cualquier ser maligno en un dios con increíbles poderes.

—Me la podrías dar —se ofreció Inuyasha con una sonrisa malvada.

Automáticamente toqué con mi mano mi pecho. No podía entregarle una cosa así a él, ya que después de todo él…

—Pero si tú ya eres muy fuerte, ¿para qué la querrías? —pregunté desconfiadamente.

—Inuyasha es un simple hanyou —explicó Kaede, entonces pude notar cómo reaccionaba Inuyasha ante aquella palabra, parecía ser que le disgustaba—. Es un hibrido, mitad humano y mitad demonio.

—Cállate, vieja bruja —despotricó mientras se levantaba y se iba de la estancia, parecía más que molesto.

Suspiré más tranquila.

—Sé que es evidente que no corres peligro porque no tienes la lágrima de sangre en tu cuerpo, pero nadie sabe eso, ni siquiera tú. Y quien quiera descubrirlo te hace estar en evidente juego con la muerte.

Asentí.

—¿Cuántas lágrimas son en total?

—Las malas lenguas dicen que dos, pero en realidad considero que son muchas más. Sin embargo, hasta el momento nadie ha sido capaz de conseguir alguna.

Una vez que me he cambiado de ropa, debido a que la sangre del monstruo destruyó parte de mi uniforme, me he dado cuenta que la vestimenta que usa la diosa es increíblemente cómoda y, a pesar de todo, abrigadora. En Japón, toda ropa tradicional tiene un nombre y en este caso, es un "Chihaya", muy propio de las sacerdotisas, aunque ignoro por qué lo usa si es una diosa.

Debe ser la costumbre.

Sé que ahora mismo debería estar en casa, cenando o estudiando para mañana, pero en realidad no sé muy bien cómo salir del mundo de los dioses, agregando que parece estar demás decir que aunque veo a la gente humana común y corriente, veo además a los espíritus que les siguen y me aterra.

"En el mundo de los dioses ningún humano puede verte o distinguirte" me había dicho la diosa Kaede. Por lo que regresar a casa ha de ser algo así como tiempo perdido, sin embargo, debo tratar de encontrar el modo, no quiero preocupar a mi familia, no me gustaría estar ahí junto a ellos y que no puedan distinguirme.

Al volver al santuario, he descubierto que a Inuyasha le gusta estar en la cima de los arboles observando al horizonte. Debe ser algo muy propio de él, pienso.

—¡Inuyasha! —le llamo en cuanto me acerco a la base del árbol.

Sé que él me escucha, pero que hace oídos sordos. ¿Es un perro, no? Debe tener algo así como un súper oído.

—¿Quieres irte de aquí? —pregunto lo más bajito que puedo, como probando realmente si Inuyasha me escucha o no.

Pero evidentemente reacciona de inmediato y baja de un salto de la copa del árbol y se para frente a mí, decidido.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —me pregunta desconfiado, tiene escondidas sus manos entre las mangas largas de su ropaje rojo.

No sé qué decirle, pero tengo la sensación de que me ha pillado.

—Nada —admito—, pero he de serte sincera, no sé como dejarte libre —admito avergonzada.

Inuyasha suelta una maldición al cielo, como un bufido. Noto las orejas en su cabeza, y me intriga saber por qué tiene orejas ahí y no a los costados de su cabeza. Es decir, sé que es un demonio pero aún así…

—Pero si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo —le propongo.

—A ver, ¿y por qué debería confiar en ti, mujer? —insiste saber de inmediato.

—Quiero volver a casa, pero no sé cómo —digo lamentándome.

—Pues usa los pies, no seas floja.

—¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! —repongo molesta—, es solo que el mundo de los dioses no es lo mío…

—Pues ve a hablar con Kaede, ella sabrá cómo enviarte a tu casa —me dice como si fuera lo más obvio del asunto.

—¡Ah! Claro, tienes razón —le doy la espalda dirigiéndome al santuario cuando la mano de Inuyasha me detiene.

—Oye, ¿No teníamos un trato? —me mira con los ojos entrecerrados pero yo no me inmuto, me sostiene con fuerza del brazo y aún así no me duele.

—Claro —digo con una sonrisa—, Kaede sabrá cómo liberarte.

—Bien —me suelta.

Y me siento repentinamente agradecida. Eso me recuerda, aun no le he dado las gracias por haberme salvado a pesar de querer atacarme por confundirme con otra persona… pero en fin.

—Oye, Inuyasha —le llamé.

El caminaba a mi lado manteniendo su distancia con los brazos cruzados mirando de reojo el cielo y con los labios apretados, como si estuviera conteniendo algún tipo de rabia perruna.

—Gracias.

—¡Feh! —soltó entonces en un resoplo tratando de ignorándome. Pensé de pronto que esa era su manera orgullosa de decirme "Pues claro, tonta", pero… supongo que de buena manera.

Hemos encontrado a Kaede sentada apaciblemente a fuera del templo mirando tranquilamente el cielo. No se ha sorprendido con vernos, pero nos ha dedicado una pequeña sonrisa.

—Veo que ustedes ya se llevan muchísimo mejor —nos comenta cuando hemos llegado.

—Ni que lo digas, anciana —repone Inuyasha con las cejas fruncidas.

—En realidad, hemos venido a preguntarle un par de cosas —admito yo con mis manos juntas en un ruego evitando sonar avergonzada—, no puedo irme a casa sin cruzar la barrera de los humanos… y no sé hacer tal cosa.

—Ah, verás… es muy fácil —me sonrió de lado—, tan solo…

—¡Anciana Kaede! ¡Diosa Kaede! —interrumpió entonces un sirviente muy joven, un niño de quizás cuatro años, vestía un chihaya sencillo y su cabeza estaba completamente afeitada—, Bishamonten… él…

—¡Oh, qué buenas noticias! —dijo Kaede.

—No —dijo apresuradamente el niño—, la verdad es que viene a por otra cosa… —me miró de reojo con gran nerviosismo—, la señorita miko corre un gran peligro.

¿Miko?

—¿Miko? —preguntó Inuyasha sin entender.

—Se refiere a ser sacerdotisa, a Kagome —nos explicó la diosa.

—¿Yo? ¿Sacerdotisa? —cuestioné confundida—, ¡No! —admití sacudiendo mis manos, apenas si puedo soportar la idea de revivir a demonios y cruzar barreras—, pero si solo soy una humana.

Nunca en la vida había deseado tanto volver a mi normal y cotidiana vida, en la que me dedico sólo a ir a la escuela y a estudiar.

Suspiré.

"Tan sólo quiero ir a casa", pensé para mis adentros.

En ello, un estruendoso sonido provino de afuera, imagino que era el tronar de algún instrumento y el carruaje de alguien; quizás Bishamonten había llegado. La anciana Kaede se nos adelantó caminando frente a nosotros mientras Inuyasha iba de los últimos, separado del grupo.

Afuera se encontraba un gran carruaje de madera decorado con incrustaciones de oro y un par de emblemas en las que se podía ver el kanji del nombre del dios en cuestión, nada parecido a lo que había visto hasta el momento, tenía a los costados dos ruedas grandes y por delante había un hombre que no parecía humano que afirmaba el vehículo con sus manos. Era un demonio o un monstruo, no supe diferenciarlos.

Lado a lado del carruaje se encontraban dos hombres altos vistiendo ropas parecidas a la mía, solo que sus pantalones eran de un color distinto, más oscuro, como el color de la tierra mojada a conjunto con una armadura de acero cubriéndoles el pecho y la espalda; aquellos caballeros tenían el pelo negro tomados con una coleta, sus ojos eran tan rasgados que me era difícil vérselos.

—¡Se presenta antes ustedes "El dios de la guerra: Bishamonten"! —gritó de pronto uno de los caballeros.

Trague ruidosamente saliva. Expectante vi como alguien salía del carruaje con gran delicadeza y elegancia, teniendo sumo cuidado en sus pasos, un hombre de tez blanca y de cabello tan largo como el mío que vestía aún más elegante que sus sirvientes puesto que su ropaje destellaba como si fuera fuego; llevaba además una armadura más intimidante debido a que el metal obscuro cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Nos observaba a cada uno con detenimiento, reflexivamente.

—Así que es verdad —dijo luego de unos momentos con una voz grave pero aun así dulce, con apacible tranquilidad; temí dudar de que fuera el verdadero dios de la guerra, pues me lo imaginaba muchísimo más agresivo e impulsivo—, la humana más poderosa, la reencarnación de la miko Kikyo que revivió al hanyou más torpe de la era feudal.

—¡¿"Mas torpe"?! —gritó Inuyasha ofendido.

Bishamonten le miró de reojos unos segundos y luego fijó su mirada en la diosa Kaede.

—Vengo a llevarme a la nueva miko, estaría agradecido si no opusieras resistencia. Me haría el trabajo muchísimo más fácil.

—Interesante propuesta —reconoció la anciana con las manos en la espalda—, pero no puedo dejarla ir si no sé para qué la necesitas.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia, anciana! —gritó de pronto el dios agresivamente pero se detuvo con un carraspeó y volvió a tomar la apariencia de alguien más apacible—. No tienes por qué tener detalles. Ven, miko —me ordenó así sin más.

Noté como Inuyasha comenzaba a prepararse para atacar.

—¡¿Y quién dijo que te la podías llevar, imbécil?!

—Inuyasha, tan impertinente como siempre —comentó bajito el dios con los ojos cerrados, le apuntó con su lanza de tres puntas así sin más al demonio decidido a matarle—. ¿Es que quieres pelear?

—Sería interesante ver morir a un dios tan inútil como tú —insultó el hanyou y se le acercó de un salto preparado para asesinar—, ¡GARRAS DE ACEROOO!

Pero el dios fue más rápido, movió su lanza de lado a lado con rapidez y de ella brotó una inmensa onda amarillenta brillante que le dio a Inuyasha en el pecho haciéndole caer al suelo, el polvo producto de su caída nos llegó cerca de manera que para verle tuvimos que entrecerrar los ojos. La anciana Kaede parecía más nerviosa que yo con toda la situación.

—En realidad —comentó Bishamonten—, seria muchísimo más interesante mandarte al infierno, ¡Donde perteneces!

—¡Ugh! —se quejó el demonio en el suelo con sangre brotando de su pecho—, ¡CALLATE, MALDITO! —bramó enojado y nuevamente se levantó ignorando sus heridas con gran implacabilidad corriendo hacia al dios, insistiendo en luchar.

De alguna manera, Inuyasha parecía verse invencible. Me impresionaba su terco coraje.

El dios sonrió de lado pensando quizás que ya tenía todo controlado y que matar a Inuyasha sería pan comido. En cuanto me acerco a Kaede, ella ya tiene en mano su arco y flecha preparados para apuntar y tirar.

—¡Bishamon! Es impertinente de tu parte querer llevarte a la señorita Kagome sin su consentimiento.

—¡Cállate, vieja! —le gritó el Dios, concentrado en luchar contra Inuyasha.

—¿Querrá llevarme para matarme y verificar si tengo una lágrima? —pregunto con gran exalto a la diosa Kaede.

Ella me mira con detenimiento sin saber qué responderme.

—No sabemos lo que pueda querer de ti, pero lo más probable es que así sea. Se es sabido que las lágrimas también las desean dioses, sin embargo, ¿Por qué Bishamonten? Él ya es muy poderoso, y ha librado con éxito muchas guerras a lo largo de la historia.

—¿Va a matar a Inuyasha?

—Si la pelea sigue su curso… quizás sea así —dijo con cierto lamento en su tono de voz aunque miraba con cierta determinación la dirección de su arco apuntando al dios, no… a su lanza. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba lograr con eso?, entonces la soltó.

La flecha de oro no llegó ni por un segundo a tocar el arma, sin embargo, le dio al dios cerca del brazo, desgarrando su ropa y haciéndole una pequeña herida. Bishamon nos miró a ambas por un instante, abrió los ojos pensando quizás "¡Estúpidas!" y bastó solo con una mirada a sus sirvientes para que estos se nos acercaran con sus espadas ya desvainadas.

—Kagome —me llamó con detenimiento la anciana—, cuando yo te diga tú debes correr lejos de aquí, cruzaras la barrera que conecta este mundo con el otro y así podrás volver a casa.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no así menos preocupada. Ellos podrían seguirme y herirme en el acto, no sé qué tan bien podré hacerlo, ¿podré correr siquiera? Mis piernas flaqueaban, obviamente no iba a poder hacerlo.

Los sirvientes nos rodearon, mientras la anciana volvía a tensar su arco con otra flecha de punta brillante. Miró con nerviosismo a ambos hombres quizás trazando algún plan en su cabeza.

—¡Ya! —gritó de pronto y yo corrí hacia el arco de la entrada del santuario. Evitando la pelea del dios e Inuyasha, ilusionada con ir a casa y encontrándome con mi familia.

Apenas pude sentir con mi mano la barrera del arco que unía este mundo con el mío me sentí tan irremediablemente aliviada que incluso me sentí culpable por abandonar a Kaede e Inuyasha. Sin embargo, y antes de notarlo, una mano tocó con delicadeza la parte trasera de mi cuello, inmovilizándome en el acto.

¡No!, quise gritar, pero no pude.

—¡Gracias, anciana! Ahora la miko es mía —oí decir a Bishamonten a Kaede, él estaba detrás mío.

¿Cómo es que él había llegado ahí, tan cerca mío?, me pregunté de pronto. Pero ya no importaba porque yo…

El dios me tomó de la cintura, me sonrió con alegría y se elevó por los aires. Yo miré a Inuyasha, pensando como ruego que quisiera que salvara mi vida otra vez y luego miré a la anciana Kaede, quien había caído al suelo por combatir a los sirvientes del dios por mí.

"Sálvame, Inuyasha. Por favor", quise gritar, pero las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta.


	3. Un hombrecito llamado Bishamonten

¡Hola! Yoooo de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo.

Me tardé más de lo necesario debido a que me tardé un poco en editarlo, ya saben, cosas que no tienen nada que ver y que no tienen mucha lógica dentro de una lógica que no tiene lógica.

XD En fin, aquí el capítulo.

 **¡Recuerden que actualizo cada viernes! Y por cierto, recomienden esta historia si creen que es de lo mejor. Por fis.**

 **Y por cierto, uno que otro comentario no sería malo... Q_Q**

—––o—––

Soñé con mi madre, mi hermano y mi abuelo. Cenábamos curry con arroz mientras mi gato, Buyo, trataba de encaramarse a la mesa para robarse un trozo de comida y pensaba "¡Qué gato más glotón!".

Ah, ya recuerdo, era la cena de navidad.

Mi abuelo me había regalado una pata disecada de un dragón y mi madre me había regalado el celular que había deseado tener en secreto, mi primer celular…

Y pensar que ahora estoy en este embrollo por ser la reencarnación de alguien, por revivir a un demonio y por ser en potencia alguien que tiene en su interior la lágrima de Izanagi. Probablemente si les cuento alguna de estas cosas a mis amigas me creerán loca y se rían de mí.

Río débilmente. Deberé mantener todo en secreto, al menos lo que más pueda.

Ah… los exámenes, debo estudiar arduamente. Quiero ir a la universidad…

Pero, ¿E Inuyasha? ¿Qué sucederá con él?

Abro los ojos con cierta parte de la visión nublada. No sé dónde estoy. Tengo calor, pero he soñado con Navidad… siempre nieva para esas fechas, mi padre murió en Navidad, pero mi hermano no lo recuerda... y mi madre es tan fuerte, no recuerdo la cara de mi padre.

Creo que estoy desnuda porque no siento mis ropas, ¡Dios mío! hace tanto calor. En verano mi madre solía llevarnos a la playa y a mi hermano le daban miedo las algas marinas que varaban en la costa por las olas.

Alguien acaricia mi pelo… Mi madre solía peinarme y siempre me ha relajado que me toquen el pelo… Y el pelo de Inuyasha es plateado, es tan bonito, algún día me gustaría peinárselo y tener la oportunidad de tocar sus orejas…

Pero es tan impulsivo, creo que se ofendería si llego a siquiera pensarlo; me pregunto por qué siempre tiene que armar tanto jaleo por todo. Nunca puede ser educado, ni siquiera con un dios…

Es cierto, la pelea entre Inuyasha y Bishamonten. Yo fui…

Estaba paralizada, no podía moverme entonces.

Entonces yo fui… secuestrada.

Es cierto, me secuestraron.

Reacciono abruptamente preguntándome en donde estoy. Parece un baño termal, de esos naturales que no pueden verse con facilidad en Tokio, con piedras lisas y otras talladas y fuentes de cerámica… y estoy desnuda. Muy desnuda, estoy literalmente viéndome los senos.

Grande es mi vergüenza, cuando vuelvo a sumergirme en el agua avergonzada, que hay otras personas viéndome. Observo recelosa a quien habla primero.

—¡Oh, despertó! —murmura una mujer.

La miro a la cara pero rápida es mi sorpresa, no tiene rostro. Grito increíblemente asustada, me levanto de una vez y por el repentino calor que me embarga, me desplomo y caigo, me siento tan relajada que apenas si puedo mantenerme despierta y erguida.

—¡Cálmese! —me detiene otra chica tomándome del brazo, no parece querer dañarme aunque jalo lo más violentamente que puedo para que me suelte.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto desconfiadamente mientras me hago paso entre las aguas termales… Estoy tan relajada que me cuesta dar siquiera un paso.

"El día que pueda lograr salir de aquí estaré desmayada", pienso frustrada.

Y pensar que estuve así de poco de poder irme a casa, ahora estaría estudiando para los exámenes.

—Sirvientas del amo Bishamon —responde otra chiquilla rápidamente, evidentemente nerviosa.

Salgo de las aguas y diviso con dificultad una toalla grande. No, es una bata blanca.

—¡Espere! El señor amo Bishamon no puede verle así —grita una chica alarmada pero la ignoro.

Debo salir de este lugar.

—¡Su casamiento, señorita! —me detengo en seco.

¿"Casamiento", dijo?

Le miro incrédula por unos instantes para digerir tal información.

¡¿Qué es eso de "Casamiento"?! ¿Y con el consentimiento de quién? ¿Estará esta gente chiflada que piensa que pueden casarme así sin más luego de secuestrarme?

¿Qué les pasa? ¡No!

No puedo casarme, ni siquiera he cumplido la mayoría de edad, no he terminado los estudios… y aún no he vuelto a casa.

¡No! ¡No puedo!

Les fulmino con la mirada harta ya de sus jueguitos y aquello es suficiente para que dejen de armar tanto escándalo.

Salgo del lugar y llego a un pasillo ancho, con el techo alto y todo tan limpio que puedo verme reflejada en los azulejos del piso. Esto parece una mansión, como si fuera de otro mundo.

—Se-señor —llama un chico de mi edad más o menos con urgencia al monarca Bishamon, que pasa de él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—, es peligroso para usted haberse atrevido a hacer tal cosa.

—¡La tenían cautiva! Yo la salvé —insistió entonces el hombre.

¿Habla de mí, cierto? Estoy segurísima de que habla de mí.

"¡Cómo se atreve!", pienso molesta.

Porque si es así, está distorsionando completamente la versión de la historia. En primer lugar, él fue el que se apareció atacando y ordenándome que fuera con él, segundo, él comenzó una pelea con Inuyasha… o fue Inuyasha… ¡Pero fue una pelea!

Y tercero, y más importante, me secuestró y ahora me quiere casar.

Decido aparecérmele en frente, molesta por su horrenda actitud.

—¡Oye, tú! —le gritó y capto inmediatamente su atención.

—Oh, dios mío —murmura y se tapa la cara avergonzado—, no puedo verte hasta después de…

—¡Aquí no habrá ninguna boda ni nada por el estilo! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

—E-eso no ha de poder ser posible —se me acerca el sirviente, todo sonrojado mientras evita mirarme incluso a la cara—, la miko que lleve la lágrima en su cuerpo es de buen augurio para las guerras.

—¡Sólo tengo quince años! ¡QUINCE!

—E-eso es suficiente para contraer matrimonio —comentó el dios mientras me echaba una rápida mirada, pero en cuanto le sorprendí volvió a taparse la cara, lucía más avergonzado que la vez anterior—. Mamoru, llévala a sus aposentos —ordenó a su sirviente.

Aquel me tomó del brazo tímidamente.

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó avergonzado Mamoru y yo me dejé estar.

Sin embargo, cuando Inuyasha venga a por mí… "¡Ya se las verá!", pensé.

Me guió a través de unas grandes escaleras que parecían no tener fin, recorrimos una sala llena de grandes estatuas y cuadros antiguos del Japón feudal hasta llegar a una habitación del tamaño de mi casa, en la que parecía tener todo un lujo e historia propia. Había un gran espejo con el marco de oro tallado, un gran ropero de mármol, muchísimas alfombras que cubrían casi todo el tatami, una cama de tamaño gigante muy vistosa y más, pero todo parecía tener un tamaño grande.

El chico se acercó con paso rápido hacia el ropero tropezándose con sus propios pies en dos ocasiones, fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos muchachas de mi edad muy hermosas, casi como si fueran muñecas pero sin rostro, lo que en cierto sentido me asustaba; ayudaron al hombre a elegir la ropa.

Una de las mujeres se me acercó con una toalla para el pelo y comenzó a frotar dulcemente por mi cabellera.

Suspiré relajada.

Eventualmente podría acostumbrarme a esto, pero no es algo que quisiera ahora mismo. No es normal contraer matrimonio a los quince años.

La otra mujer sacó una caja escondida del ropero. Alcé una ceja, ¿aquello era ropa, cierto? Y lo era. Parecía una especie de kimono muy bien guardado y muy costoso.

Era de seda roja, con bordados de flores, nubes y montañas, todo un paisaje. Yo nunca había usado un kimono, incluso para mi familia, que ya es algo acomodada le es difícil acceder a ese tipo de ropaje. He usado yukatas, pero no creo que eso interese en este momento.

—¿Qué haremos con su pelo? —preguntó discretamente la chica al sirviente.

Este me miró de reojo reflexionando, pero yo ya estaba molesta.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello? —casi grité, ofendida.

—¡Na-nada! —tartamudeó la chica mientras seguía frotando la toalla.

"Ugh, Inuyasha, ¿Cuándo vendrás por mí?", pensaba con cierta impaciencia mientras me vestían con el kimono y arreglaban mi cabello poniéndome al final una especie de adorno.

Sí, me veía bonita, no podía negarlo mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo, pero no era lo que más importaba en estos instantes.

—La ceremonia se llevara a cabo en los próximos días, debe esperar para entonces y no ser impaciente —me avisó el sirviente.

Le miré como arpía.

—¡Nadie está impaciente por casarse! —grité a la defensiva.

—Que temperamental, no es característica de una buena esposa —oí mascullar al chico.

Sentí como la cabeza me crecía por el repentino enojo.

—¡QUE–NO–QUIERO–CASAR-ME! —grité con todo el aire de mis pulmones terminando por respirar efusivamente por todos los poros de mi cara.

—La verdad es que me gustan las mujeres con carácter —dijo alguien tras de mí, Bishamon, asustándome.

"¿Cuándo ha llegado aquí?", me pregunté de pronto.

Vestía un kimono gris, y llevaba en la mano su lanza de tres puntas. Me miraba con una media sonrisa en la cara.

—Estás hermosa.

Fruncí los labios. No iba a ganarme con halagos.

—No tengo la lágrima —reconocí entonces con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sigues siendo una excelente sacerdotisa.

—No soy sacerdotisa, me estas confundiendo —admití molesta.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó interesado—, ¿entonces quien fue la que hizo todas aquellas maravillas?

Me quedé callada, ¿Qué iba a decirle?

—La chica escapó antes de que llegaras —decidí mentir luego de unos segundos de silencio—, yo soy sirvienta de la anciana Kaede.

—Eres una humana, es imposible que seas su sirvienta.

—¿Y qué sabes tú?

—Mis ojos no me engañan, eres la viva imagen de la miko Kikyo —afirmó con confianza, tocó mi barbilla con sus fríos dedos mientras se me acercaba.

Abrí los ojos aterrada. Quizás no quería besarme, pero no correría ese riesgo. Grité mientras le alejaba la cara con la mano.

—Aléjate de mí —siseé.

Bishamon rió por lo bajo mascullando algo sobre cuánto le gustaban las chicas con actitud, se acomodó el cinturón de su kimono dándome la espalda recuperando a la vez la compostura y se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Mañana será la ceremonia, miko. Espero verte presentable —dijo antes de irse.

Resoplé con cierta frustración contenida.

Esperaba que para entonces Inuyasha viniera, ¿no es por eso que sigue vivo?

Me sobresalto por el repentino pensamiento que me ataca.

"¿Y si no puede salir de donde está?, ¿Qué será de mí? No quiero casarme, soy muy joven", pensaba preocupada.

Más tarde, luego de negarme a comer una cena, he decidido ir a acostarme aunque en realidad no he podido ni relajarme con todo lo que ha estado pasado recientemente, además mañana me casaré y si Inuyasha no puede detener la boda o la anciana Kaede, no sé cómo podría detenerla yo.

La verdad es que dudo mucho que ya a estas horas él venga a por mí.

No sé qué hago aquí, quizás debería estar pensando en cómo escapar y no en quién llegará a salvarme. Debo hacer algo por mí misma pero ahora ya y si me sucede algo, espero que los poderes que tengo como la reencarnación de la miko Kikyo me ayuden.

Salgo de la habitación descalza pero llevando un par de sandalias en mi mano. En puntillas voy tratando de no hacer ningún ruido posible para no despertar a nadie. Todo está en absoluto silencio y obscuro, pero nada de eso me interesa… mientras pueda salir de aquí.

Tal parece que nadie cuida que alguien venga de noche, bueno, ningún dios espera que le ataquen… menos el excéntrico dios de la guerra.

Después de caminar y caminar por los pasillos, pienso que me he topado con la puerta principal de la "mansión", pero es tan grande que temo meter más del ruido necesario para abrirla. Me muerdo los labios.

No, debo ser positiva. Puedo salir de aquí. Inclusive aunque me pillen _in franganti_ puedo hacerlo. Yo puedo.

"¡Ayuda!", alguien grita a lo lejos, es como una vocecita, proviene de alguien que es muy pequeño. "¡Ayuda!", repite nuevamente.

Me alarmo con cierto recelo, entrecierro los ojos y escucho con atención.

¿Será una trampa?, me pregunto desconfiada e indecisa.

Sacudo la cabeza, nadie que pida ayuda lo hace en vano.

Abro la puerta con una lentitud tan frustrante que me encantaría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir y combatir contra todos los que se me paren enfrente para detenerme con coraje y valor. Por fuera, la "mansión", solo es un simple templo hecho de madera.

Supongo que los humanos normales y corrientes no ven lo que yo veo por dentro.

"¡Ayuda!", repite alguien.

Afino mis oídos, pero parece que no es lo que al final termina guiándome. Por alguna razón, comienzo a pensar que son mis instintos los que me acercan a la voz.

Estoy tan cerca de la salida, pienso, pero prefiero salvar a alguien que quizás ni siquiera exista. Es que… no puedo simplemente hacer oídos sordos, no es lo mío.

O quizás lo es, sin embargo, la curiosidad mata al gato.

Niego con la cabeza. No. Yo sé quién soy.

Suspiro. Al menos sigo viva y nadie me ha descubierto.

"¡Ayuda!", sigue gritando.

Me frustro. "¡Ya llego!", quiero decirle para que se calme, pero no puedo emitir ningún comentario porque pueden descubrir que me he ido.

Me acerco a una tetera pequeña de greda abandonada entre la hierba y los árboles, hay un extraño olor a incienso que se consume por dentro y que sale evaporado por los agujeros de la tapa.

"¡Ayuda!", grita una última vez antes de que se me ocurra destapar la tetera.

Ahí está, un hombrecito igualito al dios Bishamon solo que más pequeño, tiene tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Pestañeo rápidamente tratando de digerir lo que he visto.

¿Me habré vuelto loca otra vez? O quizás solo estoy soñando, de todas maneras me pellizco el brazo para comprobarlo.

Vaya, estoy más que despierta.

—Hola —susurro mientras me froto el brazo al acercármele para verle mejor entre la oscuridad de las sombras de las hierbas, menos mal que la luna me ayuda para verle mejor—, ¿Quién eres? —pregunto curiosa e incrédula.

—Soy el dios de la guerra: Bishamonten —me explica con la cara fruncida.

—No es cierto, Bishamon está…

—¡No es él! —me interrumpe alteradamente, yo pego un pequeño sobresalto puesto que no estoy acostumbrada a los tratos tan bruscos—. Es un ser maligno que ha logrado quitarme mi lanza y parte de mis poderes —me interrumpe enojado.

Le observo suspicaz.

—¿Y cómo sé si creerte? Tú podrías ser un ser maligno.

—Tienes razón —admite ciertamente con tristeza—, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estoy aquí… si tan solo recupero mi lanza volvería a mi tamaño normal y acabaría con él —empuñó su mano decidido, mirando al horizonte—. ¿Me ayudarías? —me preguntó piadosamente.

—No lo sé —me encogí lentamente de hombros.

No es que no puedo creerle, es que no sé si creerle.

—Si fuera un ser maligno, el verdadero Bishamonten ya me habría asesinado, ¿no lo crees? —"Bueno, sí…", pienso. Bishamon no es conocido por ser necesariamente piadoso—. Si me asesina, los poderes que tiene –que me pertenecen– desaparecerían —explicó rápidamente.

Seguí observándole, reflexiva.

Él sostuvo a la par mi mirada consistentemente por un largo momento en el que yo me debatía entre ayudarlo o no.

—¿Por qué afuera y en una tetera? —cuestiono de la nada.

—Él tiene una nariz muy sensible, ni siquiera sus sirvientes son capaz de soportarlo debido a que inhibe los poderes —es decir que reprimen al verdadero Bishamon—. Ya te darás cuenta… Por favor. No me abandones, eres la única que ha logrado escucharme.

Me mordí el labio. Estaba tan cerca de la libertad, tan cerca que era capaz de tocarla con las manos.

—Por favor —suplicó con las manos juntas en un ruego.

Yo podría irme, dejarle y volver luego. Tan fácil como eso, tan fácil… No obstante, ¿por qué siento que simplemente no puedo hacer las cosas de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

Suspiré, acabada.

—Pero debes prometerme una cosa —puntualicé primeramente—. No te casaras conmigo.

El diosito pareció por un pequeño instante desconcertado, pero luego sonrió feliz.

—Claro, lo prometo. Ahora sácame de aquí —pidió con las manos extendidas hacia mí y no demoré en tenerlo en el regazo.

—¿Sabe? Hoy podría haber escapado y nadie lo habría notado, pero me quedaré un día más y trataré de ayudarle en lo que más pueda —expliqué en un susurro.

Espero no arrepentirme luego de esta decisión, porque de lo contrario yo…

—Gracias —me sonrió—, eres la única persona que me ha notado, ¿eres alguna clase de hechicera? —preguntó interesado.

—Dicen que soy la reencarnación de una miko, pero no es lo importante ahora. Le guardaré en mi bolsillo, espero que no le importe.

—Está bien, considero que ya he estado en un lugar lo suficientemente peor.

—Claro —Suspiro; con delicadeza me lo guardo y miro el cielo.

De verdad, ahora sí que necesito a Inuyasha para que me salve porque de otra manera no sé cómo podría hacerlo. Es decir, sí… tengo una idea, pero probablemente no baste.

Despacio y en puntitas, regreso a la cama en silencio y como un ruego deseo que todo salga bien, me acuesto a dormir.

Por la mañana, cuando me han despertado las sirvientas sin rostro, estas me han traído el desayuno en la cama y me han dejado comer en paz mientras rebuscaban en el ropero la ropa para la ceremonia, ese sería mi momento para actuar.

Lo único que tenía en mente sería verle tener en frente la lanza y que, al primer instante en el que el traidor se despreocupara y lo soltara, yo iba a robarlo e iba a entregárselo al verdadero Bishamonten.

Es decir, no era el mejor plan… pero debido a que no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo tampoco es como si tuviera algo mejor en mente.

He dado de comer al diosito un pequeño trozo de mi pan y le he comentado sobre las mujeres sin rostro.

—Las mujeres hermosas son su plato favorito —me dijo—, se come las almas aunque de alguna extraña manera el rostro también desaparece. Supongo que las deja de sirvientas porque son más moldeables, como un cascarón vacío.

Sudé frio, increíble que alguien pudiera hacerle algo así a mujeres inocentes. Con un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda pensé egoístamente: "Espero que no me suceda a mí".

—¿Crees que me comerá a mí también? —pregunté lo más bajito que pude entonces.

La divinidad asintió.

—Debió además haberse comido a mis otros sirvientes, no les he escuchado pedir ayuda —dijo con el ceño fruncido, quizás tratando de tragarse las lágrimas.

Media hora después del desayuno, manos y manos estaban encima mío mientras me vestían. Dejé escondido al diosito estratégicamente en la cama para que nadie lo notara y para que tampoco lo descubrieran entre las telas que vestía como pijama.

Me han puesto un kimono de seda blanco como la leche, que dicen es para representar la pureza de la novia ante los dioses; el peinado ha demorado horas y ha sido tan elaborado que me ha desconcertado un poco que al final me hayan puesto una capucha blanca para taparla. La última capa de la prenda es larga con un relleno en la parte inferior para darle más volumen al kimono.

Me han maquillado sobriamente, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, lápiz labial rojo y me han remarcado un poco las cejas.

Cuando hemos terminado, se me hace tan difícil caminar por todas las capas de ropa que llevo encima que no he tenido ni idea sobre cómo escapar cuando tenga la oportunidad. Me he observado en el espejo, sintiéndome más hermosa que ayer.

Estoy decidida, me decía a mí misma, esta es solo una fachada. No me casaré, y no seré esposa de un traidor.

Las sirvientas me han dejado sola por unos momentos así que he aprovechado el momento para guardar a la deidad en una de mis largas mangas del kimono. No creo que nadie lo note si lo llevo así.

—¿Es el momento? —me pregunta una chica desde afuera.

—¡Sí!

Salgo apresuradamente a paso corto, pero seguro. Según la tradición japonesa hoy debería ir acompañada de mi madre al momento de entrar al santuario, pero no es lo que importa por ahora.

De reojo he visto al dios traidor, viste un kimono negro y tal como pensé, lleva su lanza fielmente en uno de sus brazos. Él también me ha mirado, y por primera vez he entendido que todo este tiempo me ha querido como algo para comer.

El pensamiento de ser devorada me colma de los nervios y me dan tantos escalofríos que parece que estoy a punto de enfermarme.

Pero no es el momento, no aún.

—¿Estás lista? —me pregunta en un murmuro.

Le miro fríamente, sin articular ninguna palabra, pero sé que él entiende.

—Será lo mejor, atraerás la suerte.

Será mejor que no diga nada porque… me dan ganas de sacarle los ojos.

Aprieto los labios conteniéndome y en una de esas también debería morderme la lengua, por si acaso.

—¡Kagome! —grita alguien apenas hemos salido de la mansión, sé quién es, reconozco la voz, le busco con la mirada.

Es Inuyasha. Y le veo, tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado luchando toda la noche. He notado además que está encadenado a una barra de metal de la cual no puede liberarse.

—Mira, querida —me susurra el traidor con su voz grave—, anoche lo he pillado aquí… quise que lo vieras una última vez antes de matarle pues pensé que no había tenido suficiente —me sonríe.

Le miro, asustadísima.

¿Entonces Inuyasha vino por mí? ¡Qué tonto más estúpido! Hacer tal cosa por mí, no debería haber venido si sabía que no podría contra Bishamon, es decir, el traidor.

Inuyasha es tan torpe… Pero aun así me alegra tanto que esté con vida.

—Oh, no te preocupes —me trata de calmar, pero no funciona en lo absoluto—, será tan rápido que ni siquiera lo recordarás para mañana.

Agita su lanza de lado a lado jugando picaronamente, entonces me doy cuenta de que al traidor le encanta asesinar gente. Y aunque también le guste al verdadero Bishamon, hay algo en este que no encaja.

Supongo que es porque Bishamonten hace lo correcto, y el traidor… lo que se le plazca.

No, no puedo permitir que le mate si recién le he revivido hace unos días. No, no puede hacerle eso.

—¡Maldito! —masculla Inuyasha con sangre en la boca mientras el traidor se le acerca con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Me sorprende que estés de buen ánimo para decir groserías, bestia —entonces le agarra por el cuello y lo alza con una mano.

—¡Inuyasha! —grito tapándome la boca, creo que estoy a punto de llorar.

—¡No, Kagome! Pueden atacarte —me aconseja el dios en mi manga, casi no puedo oírle por la improvista conmoción.

Pero me obligo a calmarme, es cierto, los sirvientes. No, aun no es el momento; pero me duele ver a Inuyasha en ese estado tan deplorable, ha de ser mi culpa, es lo seguro.

—¡Keh! —se burló Inuyasha—, te hará falta más para poder matarme, ¡Imbécil! —gritó de pronto tomando la mano del Bishamon que le ahorcaba y, de pronto, la dobló de una manera antinatural hacia atrás.

Me dolieron todas las articulaciones de mi cuerpo de sólo verlo.

Inuyasha inmediatamente se sacudió con fuerza con todo el cuerpo, rasguñando al traidor en la cara y el hombro, el ser maligno se alejó unos metros de él y toco su cara con una leve sonrisa que me hizo tener unos horrendos escalofríos.

—¡Impertinente! —bramó furioso entonces.

—¡Cállate, mierda! ¡Ni que te fuera útil la fea cara que tienes! —gritó escandalosamente.

El traidor apuntó con su lanza y comenzó a atacarle sin parar pero Inuyasha era rápido para esquivarle, sin embargo, las cadenas no dejaban moverle con total libertad. Llegó a desgarrar la ropa de Inuyasha y a hacerle al menos seis heridas repartidas por todo el cuerpo.

No, no podía verle así.

—¡Sujétenlo, idiotas! —llamó el traidor a sus secuaces con impaciencia y frustración.

Estaba claro, quería asesinarlo de una estocada. Los sirvientes se acercaron y tiraron tanto de las cadenas que las tensaron lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha dejara de moverse. Me mordí los labios.

—Hasta aquí llegas, bestia inmunda.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Cuando salga de aquí verás quien muere primero! —rugió con los dientes apretados.

—¡Inuyasha! —chillé mientras corría a él instantáneamente, el kimono me impedía ir más rápido.

—¡No, Kagome! No es el momento —me gritaba preocupado la deidad.

—No importa el momento, no puedo dejarle morir —seguí corriendo.

El traidor se preparaba para dar la primera y última estocada a Inuyasha, mientras él apretaba los labios impotente ante lo que sucedía. Ahora me tocaba a mí salvarle, sino ¿Quién más lo haría?

—¡Noo! —chillé entonces aun corriendo con dificultad, cuando la lanza apenas rozó el abdomen de Inuyasha yo seguía gritando con la esperanza de salvarle—, ¡Noo!

Y no estoy segura de cómo lo habré hecho para entonces, pero deseaba salvar con todas mis fuerzas a Inuyasha, no me importaba morir en el intento. Había llegado hasta ellos e interponiéndome detuve de pronto el arma con mi mano derecha y, antes de que el traidor mostrara una cara confusa la lanza pareció devolverle alguna clase de poder eléctrico que hizo que saliera volando por los aires.

Miré a Inuyasha sorprendida y pude ver en él una incredulidad que, de alguna manera, me dejó satisfecha; y aunque parecía todo estar en orden, cuando bajé la vista de su abdomen brotaba sangre hasta por si acaso.

"Ay, no!", me grité mentalmente. "También lo mataste a él", pensé aterrorizada.

—¿Qué me miras? —me preguntó entonces casi sin fuerzas, tenía los dientes apretados del dolor.

Y la alegría me embargo tan deprisa que no tuve reparos en abrazarle.

—¡Estás vivo! —chillé.

—Sí, sí —se quejaba el demonio.

—¡Kagome! —gritó el diosito dejándose ver por la manga de pronto, me miró también sorprendido.

Pero entonces recordé.

—Ah, la lanza, lo siento —me disculpé mientras le entregaba el arma entre sus pequeñitas manos.

Por un momento pensé que se caería por emplear tanta fuerza, pero la sostuvo tan hábilmente que el verle crecer tan rápido no me fue para nada extraño.

Los sirvientes del traidor soltaron las cadenas que tensaban el cuerpo de Inuyasha y se arrodillaron ante el verdadero amo. Claro, ahora podían temer por sus vidas.

—Ahora —comenzó a decir el verdadero Bishamon—, ¡Muestra tu verdadero ser! —agitó su lanza y el poder que aparentemente tenía el traidor desapareció.

Y decreció, decreció y decreció. Y entonces el traidor, ahora un bicho parlante, pareció tener el tamaño de una bola de tenis. Pestañeé sorprendida. No, no podía ser. Ahora entendía por qué Bishamon se había apiadado de él la primera vez, pensó que con esa apariencia y tamaño no podía hacerle a nadie ningún daño.

"No has de juzgar un libro por su portada", pensé, "O su tamaño".

—¡No, por favor! —rogó el bichito verde—, ¡No, por favor, señor!

—Sabes que no perdono, no dos veces, y no con el mismo hombre… —dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta, se sentía extraño no escuchar esa vocecita aguda otra vez—. Dime dónde has puesto a mis sirvientes.

—¡Oh, señor! Me los comí, perdóneme, por favor. No me mate, señor. No volveré a hacerlo nunca más —lloraba el bichito.

Pero el dios ya no perdonaba, movió su lanza tan sólo un poco y un destello emanó de éste, como un brillo cortante… primero de una sacudida corto en mitad al bicho y de improvisto, unas lucecitas blancas surgieron de su cuerpo.

"Son almas", comprendí entonces en un simple pensamiento.

—¡Y ahora… desaparece! —agitó nuevamente su lanza y de un rayo al cuerpo del bicho, le hizo desaparecer. No quedaron ni restos de él en el suelo.

Todo había terminado.

—Gracias por salvarme, Señorita Kagome —se me acercó con una leve sonrisa nostálgica, agradeciéndome con un beso en el dorso de mi mano.

Me sonrojé por puro instinto, nunca nadie me había hecho eso.

—Es una pena que me hayas hecho prometerte que no habría de casarme contigo —dijo bajito con una sonrisa—, habrías sido encantadora como esposa.

Sacudí mis manos avergonzada hasta las patas.

—No es lo mío —reí nerviosa—, sólo tengo quince años.

—Y yo más de mil —respondió el dios—, pero la verdad es que es banal contar los años si te enamoras…

Ahh, no creo tanto eso pero…

—¡Oigan! ¿Me van a liberar o no? —preguntó un molesto híbrido tras nosotros.

—Oh, claro. Es de vital importancia reunirte con tu humana.

¿"Tu humana"?, me pregunté desconcertada, Inuyasha hacia la misma mueca que yo.

—Nunca había visto a un hanyou más enamorado de una miko —comentó el dios mientras rompía las cadenas con su lanza—. Habrías sido un excelente rival en el amor.

—¿Quién quiere a esa bruja como novia?, no es ni bonita ni inteligente como Kikyo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —grité molesta, pero Inuyasha parecía ignorarme—, por si no te habías dado cuenta te salvé la vida —además, ¿qué es eso de estar comparándome con alguien más?

—¡¿Y qué?! Podría haberme salvado solo, ¡tonta!

—¡¿Sólo?! Mentiroso —abrí los ojos como plato.

Le había salvado la vida y ahora me llamaba tonta. Vaya, eso es lo que recibo por ser buena gente.

—¡Cállate, bruja!

—¡UY!, ¡Mejor te hubiera dejado morir!

—¡No puedo morir!

—Es cierto —se entrometió el dios Bishamon—, "Mala hierba nunca muere" —pero sólo consiguió que le lanzara una mirada asesina.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡Un bichito te iba a matar! —seguí gritando a Inuyasha.

—¡Qué sabes tú!

.

.

.

Y así siguió la pelea hasta que nos fuimos al santuario de la anciana Kaede, Bishamonten nos prestó amablemente un carruaje que flotaba por los aires, por lo que se hubiera sentido como una nueva y confortable experiencia si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha.

—¡Kagome! —gritó la anciana Kaede agradecida—, que bien que hayas llegado sin ningún rasguño… No así Inuyasha —dijo al mirar su aspecto.

Sonreí.

—Vamos a sanarte —insto la anciana al demonio.

Pero el hanyou la ignoró implacablemente, dándose la vuelta y saltando por los aires hasta llegar a la copa del árbol más alto del santuario.

Tan pesadito que es…

—Kagome, es propio que te lo diga ya que ha llegado aquí. Ha venido tu hermano pequeño, tal parece que alguien vio que llegabas aquí y desaparecías.

—¡Mi familia! Es cierto —recordé sorprendida. Mordí mis labios—, ¿hace cuánto se fueron?

—Ayer vino poco después de que hayas sido secuestrada por Bishamonten. Supongo que hoy volverá a venir —me explicó con una leve sonrisa—, me ha rogado que te devuelva a casa, y tú sabes el deber de una diosa…

Sota es un buen chico, es una suerte tenerlo como hermano.

—He estado mucho tiempo afuera, deben estar muy preocupados…

—Claro, yo estaría de la misma manera si tuviera una hija —me sonrió afectuosamente—. Lo único que debes hacer ahora es cruzar el arco y habrás vuelto al mundo de los humanos.

—¿Sólo así? —pregunté desconcertada.

La anciana asintió.

Apreté los labios. No, claro… esto no era una despedida, no debía ponerme a llorar, no es propio de mí de todas formas. Apreté la tela del kimono con mis manos.

—Sería bueno verte en otra ocasión —admitió Kaede antes de que me girara—, quizás podría enseñarte a usar el arco y la flecha.

Reí agradecida y encantada.

—Me gustaría, de verás —dije y recién entonces me sentí aliviada.

Miré por última vez a Inuyasha ese día y partí corriendo con mis sandalias. Debería devolver esta costosa ropa además de limpiarla, pensé una vez que me la observé, tenía unas pocas gotas de sangre de Inuyasha.

Me pregunto si aquel chico se encontrará bien, no será que se le terminen infectando las heridas, pensé mientras cruzaba el arco del santuario. Sentí entonces que el aire cambiaba, de alguna manera, el ambiente se volvió más liviano, todas mis preocupaciones se disiparon.

—¡Pero abuelo! —se quejaba un chico al final de las escaleras, yo conocía a la perfección esa voz—, ¡Yo sé que ella está aquí! —insistió tercamente, aquel era mi hermanito, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca.

A su lado, estaba un viejo bajito y con la cara tan arrugada que cualquiera dudaría de que no estuviera enojado en cualquier momento. Estaba vestido un pantalón oscuro de tela holgado con dobladillos y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, tenía guardados los brazos para sí, mientras se negaba a caminar.

—¡Abuelo! —grité de pronto—, ¡Sota! —les saludé con la mano al aire mientras bajaba lo más apresuradamente que podía.

Al verlos me embargaba el pensamiento de cuánto los había extrañado y cuánto es lo que ellos pudieron extrañarme a mí. Mi madre estaría muy preocupada.

—¿Por qué vistes así, hermana? —me preguntó mi hermano una vez que llegué directo a abrazarle.

—¡Estuve a punto de casarme! —informé con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—¡¿Qué tú qué? —gritaron al unísono el abuelo y mi hermano, estaban realmente sorprendidos, sobre todo el abuelo, que tenía ya una mano sobre su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

Es cierto, ellos no sabían nada de nada sobre los acontecimientos que me habían ocurrido en estos días. La verdad, tampoco sé muy bien cómo contarles lo que ha sucedido.

Después de todo para explicar no podía decirles así sin más: "Oh, no. No importa, terminó siendo que sólo era un bicho que quería casarse conmigo para luego comerme".

Bueno, ya tendría suficiente tiempo.

—¡Kagome! Tienes… ¡Tienes sangre! —gritó mi alarmado hermano mientras apuntaba mi kimono con la cara hecha un cuento.

"Uy", pensé y miré a mi abuelo.

Definitivamente le iba a dar un…

—––o—––

Y bueno, ¿les gustó?

Los espero en las siguientes actualizaciones...

El siguiente capítulo: " **Problemas en la escuela** ", bueno... ya se imaginarán de qué va.


	4. Problemas en la escuela

**Este capítulo va dedicado para Valkiria-San:**

 **Gracias por darme apoyo c:**

 **La verdad es que nunca he comprendido el por qué cuando actualizo tengo como 30 personas que lo leen casi instantáneamente y luego, cuando reviso no hay ningún comentario. Los llamo "lectores fantasmas", me imagino que habrá de gustarles la historia pero simplemente no tienen nada que decir al respecto.**

 **No me siento mal por no recibir reviews, es sólo que me descoloca que lean y me hagan sentir tan confundida ._. Me hace preguntarme a mí misma: ¿Lo haré bien o no?**

 **No es algo que hable normalmente con una desconocida, sin embargo, valoro que estés dispuesta a dejarme comentarios, me hace seguir adelante... es como si quisiera compartirte todos los capítulos que he escrito hasta el momento, aunque no sean muchos.**

—–––o—–––

He regresado a casa en un día de fin de semana con un alivio tan acogedor que se me ponen los pelos de puntas. Mi madre estuvo por creer muy poco mi historia si no fuera porque el kimono había sido una prueba irrefutable. De todos modos, ¿de dónde iba a sacar un kimono blanco tan caro? No podía ni arrendarlo con todos los ahorros de mi vida.

El domingo fue un día total de descanso que ni cuenta me di cuando ya era de noche pensando en lo difícil que iba a ser volver a ir a la escuela, había faltado casi una semana, casi una semana entera sin materia, ¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Y si tenía alguna prueba?

Gemí ansiosa. Bueno, al menos estoy con vida.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a la escuela, me encuentro con un grupo de chicas hablando animadamente en la entrada, me les acerco sigilosamente. Ah, son Yuka, Ayumi y Eri.

—¡Kagome! —me gritan mis amigas al acercárseme rápidamente, les regalo una sonrisa mientras las saludo con la mano.

—¿Estás mejor del resfriado? —me preguntó Eri, la chica de pelo corto.

¿Quién les había dicho tal cosa?

—Tu abuelo dijo que estabas en el hospital, ¿Cuándo saliste de ahí? —me preguntó Ayumi tocándome afectuosamente el brazo.

Ah, claro. Mi abuelo, pensé entonces, tampoco es como si debiera exagerar.

—Estoy bien, chicas —admití con una sonrisa nerviosa—, no es como si fuera tan grave.

—El de la clase B, Hojo, estuvo llamándote en los recesos de toda la semana —cuchicheó Eri acercándoseme a la oreja pero hablando alto para que todas escucháramos.

—Dijo que llamó a tu casa, y que habló también con tu abuelo —dijo mi otra amiga.

—¿Saldrás con él? —me preguntó Yuka muy interesada acercándoseme demasiado.

No supe qué decir. Con todas las cosas que me habían ocurrido recientemente, tener un novio definitivamente no estaba en mis planes.

—No creo que… —comencé a decir con una mueca incómoda.

—¡Higurashi! —gritó alguien a mis espaldas, era Hojo, quien se me acercaba con un regalo entre las manos mientras me sonreía feliz.

Hojo era un chico alto, delgado con una cabellera corta y castaña oscura, tenía los ojos azules y una mirada muy simpática, vestía el uniforme masculino del establecimiento y parecía interesado en mí desde primero cuando fuimos compañeros de clase, aunque sólo cruzábamos palabras muy de vez en cuando.

—¡Es Hojo! —susurraban inquietas mis amigas una vez que vieron que se nos acercaba.

Me hubiera parecido una escena normal si ellas no me hubieran empujado para tomar la iniciativa y hablarle. Me sonrojé una vez que choqué con él, dirigiendo una mirada rápida de pocos amigos a las chicas que solo rieron bajito y se alejaron unos metros del lugar.

—¡Que alegría que hayas venido hoy! —dijo entusiasmado, no pude más que mirarle media sonrojada—. Mmm… toma —extendió sus manos y me entregó el regalo—, pensé que se te sería útil la próxima vez que enfermaras.

—Que considerado, Hojo —dije mientras abría la envoltura, y me encontré con compresas, de esas que se ponen refrigerador, se congelan y se pueden reutilizar.

Literalmente, no sabía qué decir.

—Para cuando tengas fiebre —me explicó con rapidez al rascarse la cabeza, comenzó a reír muy nervioso.

—Gracias —respondí con una mueca.

—Hablamos luego, ¿bien?

Asentí y le vi darse la vuelta para correr a clases. Las chicas de pronto se me acercaron por detrás, y las muy metiches hurgaron en mi presente.

—¡Vaya! Hojo es un muy buen chico —comentó Eri—, ¿no crees que deberías invitarle a salir?

Cerré los ojos pensativa. Era claro que la respuesta definitiva era un no rotundo, no porque no quisiera sino que porque no tenía tiempo de andar saliendo con chicos, no puedo comprometerme ahora y perder más tiempo con mis estudios.

Los exámenes de admisión a la preparatoria que quiero asistir son horrendamente difíciles.

Resoplé decidiendo al fin, guardar mi regalo en la mochila.

Las clases de matemáticas los lunes por la mañana no me agradan mucho, sobre todo porque ya están pasando una materia que no entiendo para nada y me hace dudar a cada momento de los ejercicios que hago.

—Mañana habrá prueba —anunció finalmente el maestro afirmando en sus manos una barra pequeña de tiza—, estudien y obtendrán una excelente calificación.

Apreté los labios. No, no podía dudar. Debía comportarme y estudiar arduamente. Decidí dejar los ejercicios de matemáticas de lado y pedí un cuaderno prestado a Eri, quien se sentaba atrás mío, para anotar la materia que me había perdido durante la semana.

Luego, como siempre, Historia. No sé tampoco para qué lo menciono si sé que no entiendo nada de nada; de todas las materias existentes historia es la peor de todas. No comprendo nada, y si no comprendo no puedo memorizarme las fechas.

Definitivamente este no ha sido mi mejor día, en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, nadie ni nada me tenía preparada para lo que iba a ocurrir en medio de las clases de Biología, cuando la profesora comenzaba a nombrar algo sobre la meiosis anotando la materia en la pizarra y yo obedientemente la copiaba en mi cuaderno. Y no sé por qué, ni cómo, pero por primera vez en todo el día decidí mirar de reojo por la ventana, cansada y aburrida por no poder seguir el hilo de la clase.

Y ahí estaba.

Me sobresalté en mi asiento con la vista pegada en él, en Inuyasha. Me miraba sin comprender lo que sucedía en la sala de clases, verdaderamente intrigado. Vestía su usual ropa roja mientras movía sus orejas de demonio y me observaba, a la espera de que hiciera algo como ir a hablarle.

¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

—¿Qué sucede, Higurashi? —me preguntó la maestra, quien notó que no estaba prestando atención a su clase.

—N-nada —mentí imprudentemente mientras volvía a tomar apuntes.

Casi pude sentir como Inuyasha se apegaba a la ventana para observarme mejor mientras yo trataba de evitarle e ignorarle a toda costa, sin embargo, al pasar los minutos cada vez lo veía más y más difícil.

Me pasé las manos por la cara desesperada con la situación, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera que estaba aquí?

Ay, ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Por qué de todos los lugares repartidos por todo el mundo tenía que ser precisamente la escuela, por qué justo aquí y ahora?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

"¡Maldito Inuyasha!", pensé mientras apretaba tanto el lápiz que tenía en la mano que se partió en dos.

—¿Kagome, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Yuka a mi lado, me miraba preocupada—, ¿será que enfermaste otra vez?

Sacudo la cabeza negando toda enfermedad. "¡Ese chico es lo que me pasa!", quiero gritarle y apuntar al hanyou, pero veo a Yuka volver rápidamente a sus asuntos.

Resoplo agotada.

Decido entonces ignorar a Inuyasha hasta después, de forma que si le ven no le podrían relacionar conmigo, no obstante, casi al finalizar la clase lo sentí casi imposible. El muy idiota tenía la cara pegada en la ventana.

Me era difícil poder concentrarme si él se mantenía haciendo esa clase de estupideces.

Le miré una última vez diciéndole y haciéndole señas en silencio para que se fuera.

—¡Chuuu-chuuu! —murmuraba moviendo mi mano pero no funcionaba en lo absoluto, Inuyasha se limitaba a mirarme desentendido.

—¿Qué pasa, Kagome? —me preguntó Yuka, hoy ella parecía muy preocupada por mí, pues en un día normal ella no me hubiera prestado atención hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Me detengo en seco avergonzada.

—N-nada —susurro riéndome nerviosa, lo más bajo que pude pero seguía mirando de reojo a Inuyasha, quien tenía el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de ver qué tanto escribía uno de mis compañeros de clase.

—¿Qué ves en la ventana? —preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndome en el acto.

"¡No!", pensaba gritando alarmada "¡No veas la ventana!".

Le vi girar la cabeza en cámara lenta, inmediatamente mi pulso aceleró y mi mente comenzó a dar chillidos escandalosos. No podían descubrirle puesto que definitivamente no iba a pasar para nada desapercibido si le observaban; después de todo, nadie podría ver como normal a un chico de pelo blanco con orejas que se sube a la ventana de un tercer piso y se queda ahí.

¡Hasta yo pienso que eso es insano!

—¡Yuka! —hablé alto y me acerqué a su puesto de manera impulsiva arrodillándome a su lado y agarrando uno de sus materiales de la mesa. Estaba claro, si le descubrían, en parte sería mi fin.

¿El fin de qué? No lo sé.

Aun así, no conozco lo suficiente a este chico como para que comiencen a relacionarle conmigo, no estoy lista para que comiencen a esparcir rumores sobre mí. Se es sabido que los chismes son capaces de seguirte toda una vida, como una sombra, sobre todo si hay algo misterioso rodeándote o tratas de luchar contra ellos, dándole más razones a la gente para hablar; es como echar leña al fuego y en estos momentos no estoy segura si quiero comenzar a encenderla yo primero.

"¡No!, no puedo permitir que eso pase", pensé decidida. Aún tengo algunos planes en el futuro para mí.

Mi amiga me observó inmediatamente, más que sorprendida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó entonces crispándose un poco por mi repentina aparición.

"¡Qué bien!", pensaba con alivio, al menos no había mirado la ventana.

—Emmm —divagué un poco, a gran velocidad. Observé de reojo a Inuyasha y volví a mirar el rostro de mi compañera. Tenía que pensar rápidamente cualquier excusa, no importa cuál, lo importa es decirla y ya— ¿Me…—comencé a preguntar aún pensando—…prestas…—abrí mi mano mostrándome lo que tenía. Un simple borrador—…la goma? —sonreí nerviosa.

—Claro, solo debías pedirlo —dijo nerviosamente antes de echar un vistazo a la ventana haciéndome tensar inmediatamente hasta las patas para luego observarla volver a lo suyo.

¿Qué…?

Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

"¿No le ha visto?", pensaba sorprendida con los ojos tan abiertos que pensé por un leve momento que se me saldrían. "No, no le ha visto".

Pero, ¿cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! Si está ahí.

¿Por qué yo le veo entonces? Esta sensación me da un _deja vú_ , siento como si ya hubiera pasado por esto anteriormente.

Ah, claro. La mujer del yukata blanco.

—¡Higurashi! —interrumpió mis pensamientos la profesora de Biología, vi entonces en ella una gran vena creciéndole producto de la molestia. Uy, no—. Si tanto le gusta mirar el paisaje de la ventana, la acompaño afuera para que pueda verla sin problema el resto de la clase —repuso con el ceño fruncido al acercárseme, extendió su mano y me indicó que saliera de la sala.

Sonreí abatida mientras todos en clase repentinamente comenzaron a carcajearse por la escena. Me levanté del suelo y me fui del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Faltaba poco para la hora de almuerzo, así que decidí caminar afuera del edificio tratando de que nadie me tomara en cuenta hasta que llegué a las canchas, pensaba en encontrar a Inuyasha e echarlo de la escuela para que no tuviera problemas, sin embargo, al buscarle con la mirada no le encontré.

¿Es que ya se había ido? Quizás se aburrió de averiguar qué es lo que tanto hago en la sala de clases.

—¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? —preguntó detrás de mí la voz del demonio, fue tan sorpresivo que llegué a sobresaltarme.

Le miré enojada.

—Estudiaba, eso es lo que hago todos los días —repuse mirándole feo.

—¡Bah! —bufó como si nada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Alguien puede verte —le advertí tomándole del brazo—. Debes irte.

—Sólo tú puedes verme pues porque ya me has visto, ¡Ja! —se burló—. Eres tan tonta…

Quedé colgada. ¿Qué cosa había dicho?

Entonces entendí.

—¿Sigues en el mundo de los dioses? —pregunté interesada.

—¡Claro, idiota! ¿Sino, cómo?

Ignoré el llamado a mi persona o me iba a enojar.

Pero aquello tenía sentido, alguien que haya entrado al mundo de los dioses y haya podido ver cosas fuera de lo normal, seguirán viéndolas en el mundo de los humanos. En este caso yo puedo ver a Inuyasha, a la Anciana Kaede y probablemente pueda ver al dios de la guerra también, si es que me lo llego a encontrar otra vez algún día.

—¿Y por qué me sigues? —pregunté entonces.

—Yo no te sigo —casi gritó, molesto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eso no te incumbe! —dijo evitando mirarme a la cara.

"¡Uy, pero si era peor que niño de primaria!", pensé crispándome.

—¡Bien, vete! Necesito ir a estudiar —declaré con la intención de darme la vuelta e irme a la sala de clases.

Inuyasha puso sus brazos bajo sus mangas y me lanzó una mirada molesta, casi le veía sacándome la lengua. Este hombre me ponía los pelos de punta. Pero entonces comenzó a olisquear algo y mover sus orejas prestando atención a algo desconocido.

—Huele a sangre —avisó sin más.

Le miré enojada después de darme la vuelta.

—¡Esto, para tu información, no es hospital!

—No es eso —chasqueó su lengua rodando los ojos—, es sangre humana.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —pregunté crédula.

—Allí —apuntó al segundo piso del edificio—, hay también una presencia maligna.

Y tuvo razón, yo también podía sentirla, pero ¿cómo era posible?

Miré mis manos.

Sentía como si algún tipo de emanación como de muerte proviniera del segundo piso, llamando, desafiándome; pero seguía sin entender. Tragué saliva.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Inuyasha con una ceja alzada.

Le miré asintiendo con la cabeza. Imagino que puedo sentir estas presencias porque soy la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa, sin embargo, en ocasiones como estas cuánto me gustaría no tenerlas pero aun así, y por alguna razón que todavía no comprendo del todo, no puedo hacer la vista ciega y oídos sordos.

Alguien puede estar en peligro.

—Será mejor que vayamos a ver —le dije pensando en dirigirme al edificio a averiguar.

Inuyasha me tomó del brazo imprevistamente.

—Sube, será más rápido —me ordenó agachándose al darme la espalda.

Le miré incrédula.

—¿Qué…? —comencé a preguntar.

—Solo calla, y sube —me ordenó con impaciencia.

—Pero tienes tu herida…

—Ya no, tonta —repuso con los ojos en blanco.

—¿No?

—No —negó con lentitud. Tendría que averiguarlo por mi misma luego—, ¿vas a subir o no?

De forma que al final, avergonzada subí a su espalda. A mi corta edad no había subido ni una sola vez a espaldas de alguien, y esta era mi primera, esperaba no tomarle el gusto como las niñas pequeñas. Inuyasha afirmó mis piernas mientras pegaba un salto precipitándose al segundo piso del edificio.

El demonio olía como a bosque, a lluvia y algo más, pero no pude concederle un nombre, ni siquiera un adjetivo.

Por suerte la ventana estaba semi-abierta lo cual nos hizo sorprendentemente fácil entrar al lugar. Era la biblioteca de la escuela, sólo que no había nadie y todo estaba obscuro, pese a la luz que se colaba por los ventanales del costado.

Se sentía como de otro mundo.

Bajé de la espalda de Inuyasha notando la sangre en el piso. Estuve a punto de chillar si no fuera porque el hanyou tapó a tiempo mi boca con una de sus manos.

—¡Shh! —me calló atrayéndome hacia él, hacia la oscuridad—. Sabe que estamos aquí —dijo mirando hacia todos los lados de reojo.

No sé cómo pude, y menos en una situación así, sonrojarme. Pero lo hice.

Alguien gruñó aunque no quedó claro desde dónde provenía el sonido, parecía que estuviera en todas partes.

Inuyasha se movió hacia un lado, teniendo sumo cuidado por donde pisaba, lento y con suma precaución. Le seguí nerviosa mientras una parte de mi terco corazón comenzaba a acelerarse sin aparente razón.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Era acaso la adrenalina?, me pregunté de pronto.

Inuyasha repentinamente me soltó y me indicó con la barbilla que me ocupara del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Dios mío, mi primer cadáver, pensaba. O el segundo con el monstruo.

Inspiré con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de pestañear y con un grito atorado en la garganta. Me agaché y acerqué mi oído a la boca de la víctima. Era una chica de pelo negro, de segundo probablemente.

Podía sentir levemente su respiración en mi oído, uno tras otro, con largos periodos de tiempo tras otro.

—¿Está muerta? —me preguntó Inuyasha.

—No —murmuré—, solo está desmayada —le informé aunque no estaba del todo segura. Después de todo aún no me gradúo de la escuela de medicina.

Me pregunto qué clase de ser maligno ha podido hacer esto, es decir, cualquier ser maligno quisiera hacer esto pero…

—¡Cuidado, Kagome!

Miré hacia arriba, el techo. Ahí vi unos grandes ojos rojos que me buscaban con la mirada inquisitivamente. Como no podía gritar, mantuve cerrada mi boca y me alejé de allí gateando lo más rápido y silenciosamente que podía. Inuyasha le observó durante unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, aún no le mataba y ya me estaba poniendo los pelos en punta.

Alcé la vista preguntándome qué es lo que trataba de averiguar el hanyou descubriendo con horror que la mirada del ser seguía fija en mí, obscenamente, como si su objetivo fuera yo y no aquel demonio.

—¿Por qué no le matas y ya? —solté entonces atemorizada.

—Esa no es su apariencia física —dijo en voz baja—, no quiere hacerse presente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté pasmada—, ¿entonces eso es una ilusión?

—Y bastante barata —resopló sin ánimos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—Me asusta.

—¡Bah! No te hará daño, mujer. No te preocupes.

—¿Qué hacemos con la chica?

—Llévatela —me ordenó así sin más.

—Pero no me la puedo.

—¿Quieres que la cargue yo y nos maten? —casi gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Qué humor", pensé con burla.

Sacudí la cabeza. Es cierto, no puedo dejar que nos maten… eso sería…

—Tonto… —susurré—. Oye, Inuyasha, ¿no sientes que se ha vuelto más oscuro y pesado aquí?

Y era cierto, no podía ver el piso, ni el techo, ni las paredes, no podía ver la puerta… ¡La puerta!

—Ku ku ku —rió alguien, no sé dónde.

—Maldito —rugió Inuyasha tensando sus dedos listo para atacar—, ¡Muéstrate de una vez!

—Ku ku ku —volvió a reír, pero no se hizo presente.

Si esto era algún tipo de broma de mal gusto me pregunto entonces, ¿dónde está el chiste?

Miré a la chica desmayada quien parecía flotar en un infinito negro, debía de preocuparme por ella antes que nada y nadie. Inuyasha podría arreglárselas solito. Volví a acercarme a la chica tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar al espectro que me observaba desde lo alto. De pronto descubrí una herida en su pecho con sangre saliéndole a borbotones; no era experta ni nada por el estilo en esto de la medicina, pero aquello se veía bastante grave.

—Debemos irnos —le avisé a Inuyasha, pero él no me prestaba ni la mas mínima atención.

Es más, estaba concentrado oliendo quizás qué cosa, por lo que me entraron una ganas gigantescas de decirle: "No es momento de actuar como un perro policiaco", pero supe que no era el momento.

Entonces, luego unos bizarros segundos de silencio, cuando Inuyasha pareció percatarse de algo, pero no estuve segura de qué cosa fuera con exactitud, sus orejas de animal se giraron a mi dirección.

—¡Kagome! —gritó de inmediato, hicimos contacto visual—. Aléjate de esa niñita —me ordenó.

"¿Por qué?", quise preguntarle. Bajé la vista y miré a la chica inquisitivamente, pero nada sucedía.

—¿Qué haces? —me tomó del brazo levantándome bruscamente—, te dije que te alejaras.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté insistiendo en quedarme al lado de la chica herida.

—Algo no huele bien, ella no… —quiso explicarme, pero era tarde.

La chica abrió un ojo, pero no había nada allí, luego el otro, negro. Su piel palideció enfermizamente mientras me apegaba a Inuyasha aterrorizada. Sin embargo, algo me parecía extraño en aquella niña, me pareció haberla visto antes.

Entonces nos miró perversamente reflexiva, y luego nos sonrió, pero su dentadura era extraña, como si algo dentro de ella estuviera pudriéndose.

Era la mujer del yukata blanco que había visto en el metro.

—Es una trampa —murmuré bajito pero Inuyasha me había oído, aunque no emitió ningún tipo de comentario.

—Kagome… —pronunció mi nombre la chica, ahora la mujer, arrastrando cada letra. Casi sentí miedo de mi propio nombre—, la lágrima… —susurró y el fantasma de la mujer desapareció.

En vez de ella, el brazo de la chica nos apuntó con una rapidez impresionante pero pudriéndose en el acto, se desprendió del cuerpo y se lanzó hacia Inuyasha mientras que de su cuerpo, algo parecía aflorar, desde su pecho.

Parecía un espíritu errante, viscoso y sin forma; de este pequeño cuerpo, unos ojos furiosos me miraron fijamente.

—Dame la lágrima, ¡Ahora! —bramó con una extraordinaria ira que me puso los pelos de punta.

No supe qué decir.

—¡Inuyasha! —grité, pero él con sus garras ya había destrozado el brazo en pedazos.

—¡Maldito ser! —bramó el enojado mitad demonio y gruñó mientras se le acercaba rápidamente para acabarle.

Sin embargo, aunque el monstruo se deshizo entre las garras no desapareció por completo. La verdad es que parecía esperarse ese tipo de ataque, con un ojo rojo en el piso me miró y pareció sonreírme. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda, que subió hasta el cuello y me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya me encontraba.

—¡Ugh! ¡Muérete de una vez por todas! —le pisoteó el hanyou entonces con la paciencia perdida desde hace tiempo ya.

Por un leve instante pensamos que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, no obstante, el monstruo… lo que quedaba de su viscoso cuerpo se movió entre los estantes de libros escondiéndose. Miré preocupada a la chica, aunque de ella ya no quedaba más que un cuerpo destrozado desde adentro.

Tragué saliva.

"Pobre chica", pensé lastimosamente.

—Inuyasha, la chica… —comencé a decir.

—Ella no importa, ya está muerta —me interrumpió mirándome de reojo con la mandíbula tensa.

—¡No pierdas de vista a tu objetivo! —alguien gritó desde algún lado.

Inuyasha se puso inmediatamente en guardia. De pronto desde el cielo comenzaron a caer gotas negras, en exacto, una de ellas tocó mi mano y ardió, me quemó como nunca dejándome una pequeña herida mientras otras gotas viscosas seguían cayendo por toda la biblioteca, por los estantes, en el cuerpo de la chica muerta, en el pelo de Inuyasha.

Abrí los ojos como platos, estupefacta. Aterrada.

Chillé de dolor en cuanto otra gota cayó en mis piernas, iba a morir, ¿qué podría Inuyasha hacer contra eso?

—Toma —me dijo de pronto, se me acercó sacándose la parte roja superior de su vestimenta y me la puso encima de la cabeza—, esto te protegerá. Esta es la vestimenta tejida del cabello de la rata de fuego, más fuerte que una pobre armadura.

Su ropa olía a él.

Ahora el hanyou miró al cielo, sin temor a ser quemado y comenzó a olisquear algo. De pronto vio el cuerpo a la chica, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y se le acercó rápidamente con las garras listas para atacar.

Me sentí terriblemente mal por verle hacer aquello, ¿no era obvio? La chica no podía defenderse, estaba más que muerta, y la verdad, es que verle quemándose no parecía sano en lo absoluto. Es como si viéndola se pudiera alcanzar la paranoia en minutos.

Es decir, yo ante todos ya estaba más que loquísima.

De pronto, el cuerpo de la chica se movió esquivando el ataque de Inuyasha y de su boca salió eyectado un vomito negro que empapó por completo al demonio, en el aire se sintió entonces cómo él comenzaba a quemarse, lentamente. Y sin importarle demasiado, Inuyasha volvió a acercársele con un gran rugido para atacarle.

Después de todo él podía resistirlo, era un híbrido.

Y nuevamente, el cadáver de la chica le esquivó riendo gravemente como un monstruo; prontamente se le acercó por detrás con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Ella iba a…

—¡Inuyasha, no! —grité entonces, el hanyou me miró y el brazo de la chica le atravesó sin previo aviso el estomago.

Me llevé las manos a la cara, horrorizada por el espectáculo, mientras oía como Inuyasha se quedaba sin aliento.

La chica volvió a reír orgullosa de su cometido.

—Ahora, tú niñita —me habló la chica, el monstruo, quien sea—, me darás las lágrimas o tendré que matarte a ti también.

Tomé aire, una y otra vez con lágrimas cayéndome de los ojos.

No.

Esto no podía quedarse así, no podía terminar de esta manera.

Me le quedé mirando en shock al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Inuyasha caía abatido al suelo obscuro con sangre saliéndole de la boca. Estaba muerto, la chica había acabado con Inuyasha.

Y yo… no había podido hacer nada.

—¡No tengo tal cosa! —exclamé a todo pulmón—, ¡Es imposible que yo las tenga! —la lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

Me levanté, decidida. Quizás no pelearía tanto como Inuyasha, ya que soy débil y con unos reflejos bastante malos, era obvio que no ganaría, pero por él…

Y yo no había hecho nada, es decir, le había advertido pero aun así yo…

De inmediato sentí una reacción que emergió desde adentro de mí, desde lo más profundo, una fuerza sobrenatural, con una sensación comparable con tomarse una bebida energética de golpe.

Esta extraña y poderosa fuerza ahora me rodeaba el cuerpo tal como un aura, yo de repente me… me sentí extrañamente segura respecto a todo… así que entrecerré los ojos pensando trazar un plan y entonces lo vi.

Una lágrima en su pecho, en su interior, en su corazón.

¿Cómo era aquello posible?

Brillaba con un reluciente negro, parecía saturado de maldad.

La chica se me aproximó a gran velocidad con su única mano apuntándome, impregnada de la sangre de Inuyasha con ánimos para matarme.

"No temas", pensaba con decisión, "Tú puedes hacerlo, confía en ti", me decía a mí misma.

Con la cabeza fría esquivé el brazo con éxito y con una de mis manos libres metí mis dedos en su interior, todo ello, en pocos segundos y tan rápidos, que la Kagome, la estudiante que yo misma conocía que hasta hace días era yo, no podría creerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La mano me hirvió de una manera terrible, se sintió como meterla en agua caliente recién hervida.

Aullé del dolor y, escarbando con la poca fuerza que tenía ahora en mi extremidad, encontré una pequeña joya sólida, la lágrima.

—¡Maldita ladrona! —bramó el monstruo, quien me alejó en aquel momento de improvisto de un empujón con una rápida embestida haciéndome caer irremediablemente al suelo.

Miré mi mano, había ahora sangre saliéndome por la piel ahora dañada mezclada con el líquido negro ese que me ponía los pelos de punta.

"Va a dejar marca", me dije mentalmente, lamentándome por mi manito. "Y va a costar que sane", me seguí lamentando.

—¡No lograrás quitarme la lágrima! ¡Jamás! —gritó la chica, con su mano en el pecho.

—¡Pero yo sí! —le interrumpió alguien por detrás, Inuyasha, quien tenía los dedos mojados con la sangre que brotaba de su pecho—, ¡Prueba… mis garras de sangre! —entonces le atravesó el pecho, tal como había hecho el monstruo con él.

La chica de pronto cayó al suelo y desapareció entre la viscosidad, que ahora se había convertido en… nada.

El negro de las paredes, el techo y el suelo pronto comenzó a desaparecer; los estantes con libros estaban intactos, la puerta y las ventanas eran completamente visibles, sin embargo, yo sólo estaba preocupada por Inuyasha.

—¡Estás vivo! —grité alegre pero atónita por los recientes acontecimientos.

¿Cómo es que era posible?

El demonio me observó, tenía algo en su mano. La lágrima obscura que no había podido arrebatarle del interior a la chica-monstruo. Abrió su palma y lo dejó ver.

Yo me acerqué, confusa e intrigada.

—Tócala —me dijo de pronto—, antes de que la absorba mi cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté preocupada, miré preocupada las heridas de Inuyasha—, no es lo más importante en este…

—¡Sólo hazlo y ya! —perdió la paciencia, yo me sobresalté.

El hanyou dejó caer entre mis manos la lágrima obscura, y sin querer, sin tampoco saberlo, la lágrima comenzó a impregnarse de un blanco puro y celestial. Abrí mis ojos pasmada.

¿Aquello lo había hecho yo?

—Las sacerdotisas tienen el poder de purificar las cosas —me informó, yo no estaba al tanto de esto.

Analicé la lágrima, claro. Estaba perlada y todo, pero no estaba sangrada. ¿Es que acaso no podría ser que…?

Miré a Inuyasha, lucía agotado por completo. Tenía una herida horrible cruzándole el cuerpo y aún así, seguía vivo.

—Deberíamos cuidarte… —comencé a decir, sin tomarle ahora importancia a la perla.

Más tarde hablaría con la anciana Kaede al respecto.

—La lágrima —siguió diciendo Inuyasha cuando se sentó abatido en el suelo respirando con dificultad, tenía el ceño tan fruncido que sus gruesas cejas negras estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

—La lágrima no es importante ahora, deberíamos ir al hospital… —le interrumpí alarmada por su estado.

—No —sacudió la cabeza ahora transpirando—, la lágrima está brillando —me avisó de pronto, costándole hablar.

Fruncí mis cejas y miré mi mano empuñada, en efecto, brillaba. Abrí mi mano y, con gran sorpresa vi como la lágrima resplandecía como nunca. ¡Vaya!

"Pide un deseo", me dijo algo en aquel instante, ¿la lágrima?

¡La lágrima!

Abrí los ojos estupefacta.

"El deseo de un corazón puro y desapareceré", me siguió diciendo.

Inuyasha no podía oírle, ¿es que sólo me hablaba a mí?

—Pues… —dije indecisa mirando a todos lados. ¿Estudios? ¿Dinero? ¿Salud? Ah, entonces se me ocurrió algo. Inuyasha. Y me di cuenta—, sana a Inuyasha.

El demonio me miró de reojo como extrañado viendo, como yo, la resplandeciente lágrima se mantenía levitando en el aire por unos momentos, encima de mi mano y luego, iba a parar en la herida de Inuyasha, en su estómago.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir de pronto, pero calló en cuanto la perla comenzó a brillar mas y mas, y tanto más que tuve que cerrar los ojos, iluminó la biblioteca por unos segundos y de pronto, dejó simplemente de hacerlo.

Al volver a abrir los ojos descubrí que las manchas de sangre que tenía Inuyasha en el pecho habían desaparecido totalmente, incluso su herida ya no se hallaba, él estaba completamente recuperado. Era todavía capaz de ver la lágrima en el interior del mitad demonio, pero entonces poco a poco, pareció disolverse dentro del hanyou, desapareciendo de pronto sin dejar rastro.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunté a Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Él se miró a sí mismo por unos instantes, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba, por mi parte yo sólo preferí sonreírle, luego él me estudió curioso sin comprender nada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó entonces repentinamente molesto.

—La perla me concedió un deseo, y curarte fue el mío —expliqué con una media sonrisa.

—¡Ja! ¡Qué tonta eres! —se burló inesperadamente con una sonrisa de lado—, ¡Si hubiera sido yo habría deseado ser un completo demonio! —rió.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos. Hasta que tenía que arruinarlo todo.

—¡Para que lo sepas, me lo pidió la perla! —mentí, aunque en realidad, no sé qué tan mentira ha de haber sido.

"El deseo de un corazón puro", había dicho, curar a Inuyasha por sobre todas las cosas que pude haber deseado fue una acción pura, ¿o me equivocaba?

—¡Tonta! ¿Y para qué le haces caso? —siguió burlándose.

—Dame al menos las gracias, me lo debes —casi grité comenzando a molestarme.

—¡¿Y para qué?!

—Te salvé la vida, otra vez —le informé con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque él también me había salvado a mí, yo sólo le había curado… pero la herida era de gravedad, él podría haber muerto… así que…

—¡¿Y qué, acaso no tienes más razones?! —gruño con su mano empuñada.

—¡¿Acaso no es lo único que importa?!

—¡Ugh! ¡Cállate, sabelotodo! —se dio la vuelta con desdén hacia la ventana con ánimos para escabullirse.

—¡Oye! No te escapes.

—¡Tú no me mandas, bruja! —se mofó sacándome la lengua.

—¡Ven acá! —corrí hacia él pero el hanyou ya había desaparecido entre los edificios— ¡INUYASHAAAAA…!

Cómo deseaba exasperantemente no haberle curado ahora…

—–––o—–––

 **Me despido. La próxima semana, trama y más trama. El arco de colmillo de acero se acerca, no dejen de leer y esperar actualizaciones C:**

 **Ahora... a mendigar comentarios.**

 **Déjame un comentario, ¿sí? Sólo uno u-u**


	5. CDA: El mundo de los muertos (Parte 1)

**Buenas buenas, holas holas C:**

 **Estoy encantadísima de que se hayan tomado la molestia de hacerme tantos hermosos comentarios que estoy full motivada con la historia. El arco del colmillo de acero se me ha hecho tan largo que he tenido que dividirlo en partes, cuando sólo iba a ser un simple capítulo. XD Será pos, a leer.**

 **¡Disfruten…!**

OooooooOOOoooooOOO

Sé que he mentido a la enfermera y le he dicho que me he quemado con agua hirviendo en clases de biología haciendo un experimento, pero decirle la verdad me ha sonado un poco fuera de lo común, me creería loca… y ya es suficiente conmigo pensándolo.

Luego de haberla convencido de que yo misma me encargaría de llamar a mi madre para que me viniera a buscar, he terminado con la mano izquierda vendada y con un pequeño parche cubriéndome parte de la pierna derecha donde me cayó el líquido viscoso del monstruo ya muerto. Y aunque me siguen doliendo ambas heridas, también debido a que no pueden recetarme ningún medicamento, me he quedado en enfermería el resto de las clases mintiendo sobre un mareo repentino a la espera de mi madre, aunque ella nunca vino a buscarme.

Y la verdad es que tampoco yo nunca la llamé.

Una vez he salido del establecimiento he decidido ir al santuario de la anciana Kaede, ella probablemente no solucionará el problema de mi mano pero no es por eso que voy a visitarla el día hoy. En realidad, quiero saber quién es la mujer que me ha perseguido por días y qué es lo quiere con las lágrimas que no tengo.

No es ningún accidente que ya sea la cuarta vez que se me aparece.

Cuando he atravesado el arco del santuario, este automáticamente me ha llevado al mundo de los dioses haciéndome sentir un tanto distinta, ¿cómo describirlo? Es como si todo lo que te rodeara estuviera tan limpio y puro que una paz reconfortante llena tu cuerpo de energía positiva, es casi literalmente "como estar entre los dioses".

He visto a la anciana Kaede cortar con unas tijeras grandes los arbustos que crecen cerca del muro donde la gente suele dejar tablillas de madera con deseos; muchos santuarios tienen unos, algunos piden paz, que les vayan bien en los exámenes finales, que protejan su hogar o a ellos mismos… en fin, deseos y muchos. Una vez que la diosa me ha visto me ha sonreído amablemente.

—Kagome —ha sonado un poco sorprendida—. No esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí.

—Sólo han pasado unos días —comentó antes de acercármele en una pequeña reverencia antes de escucharle reír.

—El tiempo de un dios funciona de una manera muy distinta a la de los humanos —me explicó mientras seguía concentrada cortando.

—¿Inuyasha no está aquí? —pregunto entonces interesada, no sé si vendrá a dormir o a descansar aquí pero… aun así creo que es una gran posibilidad—. Olvidó su chaqueta y yo…

—¡Ah! Él ha salido al mundo de los humanos…

—¡Qué-qué!

—Al parecer él tenía un asunto muy importante que atender, así que le he dejado salir con la condición de que fuera acompañado por uno de mis sirvientes —terminó de explicar apacible, yo resoplé mucho más tranquila, la verdad es que no podía imaginármelo caminar entre las personas y que estos pensaran que tenía un aspecto muy raro.

¿Qué asunto tendría él en el mundo de los humanos? Realmente no lo puedo llegar a comprender.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí, Kagome? —me preguntó de pronto tomándome de la mano vendada suavemente— ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—Es una larga historia… —repuse en un suspiro—, Inuyasha me visitó en la escuela y… ahí hubo un monstruo que nos atacó de sorpresa, él fue herido de gravedad y al final, cuando derrotamos al monstruo hemos encontrado una lágrima perlada, era negra…

—¡Oh! Debió de haber sido muy peligroso. Las perlas negras están inyectadas en maldad pura, ¿la tocaste?

Asentí rápido con la cabeza.

—Lo hice, pero se purificó, creo —fruncí el ceño confundida— No era una lágrima de sangre, sólo era una lágrima perlada… y me hizo pensar: ¿No las únicas son las de sangre?

—Buena pregunta… —se lo pensó un poco antes de volver a hablar—, ¿tienes la lágrima? ¿Quién la tenía?

—La lágrima la tenía originalmente una chica de segundo año, pienso yo al menos… Y bueno, cuando Inuyasha derrotó al monstruo, tomé la lágrima y la purifiqué sin querer… —decía a medida que recordaba— entonces ella me habló.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

Negué encogiéndome de hombros.

—No lo sé. Dijo algo sobre pedir el deseo correcto de un corazón puro, entonces pedí que sanara a Inuyasha. La lágrima llegó a su pecho y luego esta desapareció.

Kaede me observaba expectante, casi pasmada sobre lo que oía.

—Quizás… —comenzó a decir lentamente mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido—, quizás… ¡sí!, es posible, suena muy razonable… —pensaba en voz alta, de pronto me vio a la cara con preocupación— Si es posible que cada chica de corazón puro traiga consigo misma una lágrima blanca en su pecho, aquello probablemente sólo representaría el llanto de Izanagi y no su sufrimiento por amor.

—¿Es decir que cada chica en el mundo que sea de corazón puro y tenga consigo la lágrima si sufre por amor puede tener una "Lágrima de sangre perlada"? —pregunté aún más preocupada por el asunto.

Kaede asintió cerrando los ojos.

—No existen muchas mujeres de corazón puro, y si las hay, no muchas traen consigo la lágrima blanca, pero si sucede que de todas formas las lleven consigo pues… sí, es capaz de tener en su interior una lágrima de sangre perlada.

—Pero… son sólo cuatro las lágrimas, usted lo dijo la primera vez que nos vimos… ¿entonces es cierto?

—Con los acontecimientos que me has dicho recientemente dudo de que existan tan sólo cuatro en total, estoy tan a la deriva en ese aspecto como tú. Sé que Inuyasha es tu protector porque está atado a ti, pero de la misma manera en la que los monstruos te atacan, a otras mujeres alrededor del mundo les sucede igual y no existe nadie a su lado para poder ayudarles —me explicó mientras caminaba al santuario y yo le seguía casi a trompicones—. Eres una mujer con suerte, Kagome.

—¿Qué significa que él esté atado a mí? —pensé en voz alta pero cerré la boca en cuanto terminé la pregunta, estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada como para sonrojarme.

—Significa que una diosa de la protección ha escuchado tus oraciones y te ha entregado a un servidor en contra de su voluntad —me sonrió entonces al subir los escalones a la entrada de su casa.

Es verdad, antes de pedir que Inuyasha me salvara yo pedí al dios de este santuario que me ayudara.

—¿Pero por qué precisamente atado? —seguí preguntado inquisitivamente.

—Él es un híbrido, no sabe comportarse con los humanos debido a que tuvo una infancia dura. Fue rechazado y temido, además siempre ha tenido una terrible personalidad —me comentó con una leve sonrisa de lado.

Así que la infancia de Inuyasha no fue precisamente una de las mejores.

—Se hará un favor permitiéndose ser más considerado con todos, contigo —se aclaró la garganta después de toser—; de otra forma, él moriría.

Morir. No me gustaría que él terminase muriendo por mí.

El camino a casa ha resultado un poco extraño de mi parte ya que he estado andando un poco más precavida de lo normal, los recientes acontecimientos solo me han puesto mas y mas frenética, ahora podría cruzar la calle y encontrarme con un monstruo, y la verdad, es que no estoy muy segura sobre si quiero que eso suceda. Al menos, y con seguridad puedo decir que mi familia se encuentra bien, sin embargo, si las circunstancias no son las correctas ellos… ellos podrían irse al mundo de los muertos, incluso si es por error.

Antes de irme del santuario y despedirme de la anciana Kaede ella me ha advertido, ha dicho: «Kagome, es de vital importancia que de ahora en adelante tengas sumo cuidado cuando estés sola ya que Inuyasha parece no siempre estar cerca y se han avistado muchos pórticos que llevan al otro mundo y por mucho que yo mantenga el área limpia de espíritus malignos no ha de poder hacerse nada».

"¿'Otro mundo'?" he preguntado confundida.

«Al mundo de los muertos —me respondió, por mi parte yo sólo me limité a escuchar—: Los pórticos son aquellas puertas que solamente se abren cuando un grupo de humanos muere en el mismo sitio, el mismo día y a la misma hora. Aunque la puerta sólo pueda verse desde el mundo de los dioses es posible que te absorba en el mundo de los humanos debido a los monstruos.

Se dice que solo pueden entrar las almas de la gente muerta, sin embargo, los rumores han cambiado, dicen también que pueden salir y que desde ese lugar es donde últimamente han emergido tantos monstruos. Arrebatan el cuerpo vacío y sin alma de la gente recién fallecida y vagan por el mundo haciendo atrocidades. Es por eso Kagome que debes tener cuidado de las personas que repentinamente te rodean, esos monstruos no necesitan una razón para atacar pero tú tienes razones de sobra para seguir con vida», me había dicho Kaede.

Apreciaba muchísimo la información que había decidido compartir conmigo, pero aún así… sólo hace que esté más preocupada por las cosas que pasan día a día, y no puedo estar cerca de Inuyasha cada vez que algo quiera dañarme. Debería aprender a defenderme, justo como la diosa Kaede, por ejemplo, ella es una arquera y una muy buena.

"Me pregunto qué tal sería yo siendo una, en la escuela hay un taller de arquería, me les podría unir en cuanto me sane la mano y también podría ir a practicar con la anciana Kaede, bueno… si es que ella me lo permite" pensaba al darme un baño, tenía la mano envuelta en una bolsa de plástico y el parche de mi muslo se había despegado por el calor del agua.

Me sentía tan relajada después de pensar en haber tenido todo un día tremendamente estresante que el hecho de ver a Inuyasha observarme desde la ventana del baño no me sorprendió ni un poco…

Espera, ¡¿Inuyasha?!

—Hola —me saludó como si nada, traía algo entre las manos.

Él literalmente me estaba viendo desnuda ¡Desnuda de pies a cabeza! Lancé un grito al cielo.

—Te traje un… —comenzó a decir, no obstante, aquello ya no tenía ningún tipo de importancia puesto que yo ya estaba comenzando a tirarle el arsenal del baño, o sea, el envase del champú, el acondicionador, el jabón y todo lo que mis manos pillaban en el camino.

—¡Pervertido! —gritaba enrabiada. El demonio rápidamente trató de cubrirse la cara pero aún así un envase llegó a parar a su rostro con tanta fuerza que le dio el impulso suficiente como para perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás.

Golpearse contra el piso le haría pensar lo suficiente. Nunca sorprendas a una chica en el baño. ¡Jamás!

—¡Hermana! —golpeaba la puerta del baño mi preocupado hermano— ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Nada, Sota! —grité poniéndome una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo pues con la repentina aparición de Inuyasha ya no tenía ni ganas de sumergirme en el agua, obviamente no iba a poder relajarme—. ¡No te atrevas a entrar!

—Luego baja a comer, ¿bien? —me preguntó más calmado pero yo no respondí, de todas maneras le oí alejarse por el pasillo.

Resoplé más tranquila.

Luego de haberme puesto el pijama me puse a secarme el pelo en mi habitación, Inuyasha no tardó en aparecer nuevamente por la ventana, se le veía molesto.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntaba molesto mientras se frotaba la cara, tenía un pequeño chichón en el área de la frente.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos, le apunté con el secador haciéndole crispar por el sonido del aparato. Se alejó unos metros y se me quedó observando en silencio.

—¿Has venido a disculparte? —dije con la ceja levantada esperando al menos un "lo siento" de mentira.

—No, tonta —respondió mientras se acomodaba en el marco de mi ventana—. Te traje esto.

Extendió su mano dejando la palma expuesta, había un envase de metal redondo con tapa. Apagué el secador y lo dejé reposando en el escritorio, me acerqué curiosa a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté al tenerlo entre mis manos.

—Es un ungüento.

—¿Lo robaste? —pregunté exaltada al ver su contenido. Olía a menta y tenía un extraño color verdoso.

—No, tonta. Lo hice yo mismo —admitió evitando mirarme a la cara, se le veía medio avergonzado y un poquito sonrojado.

"¿Está será quizás… su manera de darme las 'gracias' por lo que sucedió en la escuela?", me pregunté sorprendida por la repentina acción del híbrido.

—¿Y… para qué sirve?

—Te lo pones en las heridas, calma el dolor —me comenzó a explicar—, es un buen cicatrizante ¿no estabas herida? —preguntó al verme a la cara.

Hicimos contacto visual entonces.

—Sí —susurré ruborizada—, gracias.

Dejé la pomada reposando sobre el velador mientras me sentaba en la cama a quitarme la venda, al observarme la mano pude observar lo fea que estaba la quemadura, es decir, no era grave en lo absoluto pero no quitaba el mal aspecto.

—Mejor te ayudo —habló decidido el hanyou, se me acercó agachándose frente a mí tomando mi mano dañada entre las suyas.

El repentino contacto aceleró mi corazón. Tomé un poco de aire fresco para calmarme. Inuyasha tenía las manos heladas y las uñas largas y afiladas. "Típico de un demonio mitad perro", bromeé para mis adentros.

El híbrido tomó un poco del bálsamo sanador con su mano libre y comenzó a acariciar la mano, mi mano, que ahora olía a menta fresca.

—¿Cómo es que sabes hacer esto? La medicina, me refiero —pregunté sonrojada por el tacto de su piel.

—Mi madre, ella me enseñó todo lo que sé —explicaba tan concentrado que sentía que estaba un poco a la defensiva, como si soltar esa pequeña cantidad de información le costara más de lo necesario.

Contemplé reflexiva su rostro observando con fascinación sus rasgos, sus cejas gruesas, sus ojos dorados, su tez…

La verdad es que para ser un hanyou me parece tan solo un simple chico, es más, si Inuyasha no fuera mitad demonio lo más probable es que esté estudiando, como yo, en la escuela.

Con su terrible personalidad y aspecto fuera de serie él seguramente sería muy popular entre las chicas…

Y en ese caso, él no sería la clase de chico que se fijaría en mí, como lo hace Hojo. Él estaría con una chica guapísima de esas que son elegantes y que le hagan cambiar de semblante en cuanto se encuentran…

Él es esa clase de persona extraordinaria que atrae a la gente sin querer.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

¿Eh?

¿Por qué siquiera me detengo a pensar esas cosas? No es como si él me gustase.

—Esa vez… con ese dios yo… —comenzó a decir Inuyasha de la nada. Le miré atenta mientras él trataba de evitar mis inquisitivos ojos—, dije cosas…

¿Cuándo exactamente?, quería preguntarle, pero sabía que lo haría más difícil para ambos.

Alcé una ceja mientras seguía escuchándole.

—Y…

—¿"Y…"?

—Sé que no eres ella… —prosiguió con lentitud, se detuvo de pronto a observar mi mano adolorida.

¿Quién?, me pregunté confundida.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, ¿es acaso hablará de…Kikyo?

¿Por qué la saca a tema? Será que… Quizás… Es que puede ser que como me parezco a ella, su asesina, me tenga resentimientos sin querer.

Debe ser eso.

Ahora él sabe quién soy yo. Y sabe que no me parezco a ella.

—Tú… no tienes que preocuparte —susurré—. Es decir, lo sé. Lo entiendo.

Nos miramos reflexivos por unos instantes, sosteniendo y creando tercamente una unión que parecía aflorar desde lo más profundo con lentitud, tanto así que la imprevista sensación me estremeció más de lo debido.

Ambos insistimos en mantener más de lo necesario la mirada… tanto así que pareció por un instante un momento mágico. Apreté levemente los labios mientras me ruborizaba.

No es propio de mí hacer estar cosas, tener este tipo de encuentro… como si fuéramos…

Inspiré aire con nerviosismo mientras sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho.

En ese preciso instante le hubiera sonreído con amabilidad, juro que lo hubiera hecho. Ya saben, transmitir palabras en silencio. Sin embargo, nada me tenía preparada para lo que vino a continuación… el ambiente cálido, las miradas y los pensamientos se desvanecieron en cuanto advertí una criatura, de esa clase que son peligrosas.

Una pulga grande y gorda estaba rondando en su mejilla.

Abrí los ojos aterrada mientras que por el susto con la mano procedí a dar una palmada fuerte y tan certera que aplastó al bicho y que dejó boquiabierto a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué te p…? —comenzó a decir repentinamente fastidiado, estaba segura de que me comenzaría a gritar pero entonces descubrió la presencia del bicho aplastado que caía por el aire como una hoja, de lado a lado. Le examinó curioso por medio segundo y, por alguna razón, pareció reconocerle dejándola caer hasta la palma de su mano—. Bueno, bueno, ¿no es ésta Myoga, la pulga? —preguntó mientras se frotaba la cara con la mano que le sobraba.

—¡Amo Inuyasha, amo Inuyasha! ¡Me recuerda, me recuerda! —gritaba emocionadamente la pulga cuando, de alguna forma, volvió a inflarse y tomar su forma original. Era un ancianito casi calvo del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pong que vestía una chaqueta tradicional japonesa color mostaza de cuatro brazos y unos pantalones oscuros.

Noté que andaba descalzo y que en el rostro en vez de tener una boca y nariz tenía un aguijón café, tenía además el tipo de bigote que suele llevar mi abuelo, dos pequeños bigotes canosos terminados en punta pero sin la barba.

—Pues claro… —entrecerró los ojos obviando la situación el chico—. Y tú, discúlpate —me lanzó una mirada rápida.

—Lo-lo siento, es que… pensé que Myoga era una pulga corriente —"Aunque la más gigante que he visto hasta el momento", pensaba sorprendida a pesar de que parecía humano, quizás él sea…— Dime, ¿eres un hanyou?

—Soy un Yokai completito ¡Hasta las patas! —respondió dando pequeños saltos—, sin embargo, eso no es lo más importante en este instante —respondió con los ojos cerrados y con sus cuatro brazos cruzados—. ¡Amo Inuyasha! Hay algo de suma importancia que debo contarle.

Inuyasha le miró interesado.

—¡Su hermano Sesshomaru…!

—¿Está vivo? —le interrumpió el híbrido con cierto fastidio.

—¡Más que eso, Amo Inuyasha!

¿Amo? ¿Myoga era el…?

—¡Ah! Entonces Myoga es tu "fiel" servidor —interrumpí en conclusión en voz alta luego de estar pensando un ratito en silencio.

—Yo no le llamaría necesariamente "fiel", más bien, "cobarde" sería más adecuado —aclaró Inuyasha con suspicacia.

—¡¿Me dejarán terminar o no?! —vociferaba la pulga impaciente aún en la palma de la mano del hanyou.

Ni Inuyasha ni yo articulamos una palabra, aquello significaba un "sí" silencioso.

—Su hermano Sesshomaru —comenzó a ilustrarnos nuevamente— está tratando de traspasar la barrera del mundo de los muertos.

—Pero… Inuyasha, no sabía que tenías un hermano —hablé curiosamente.

¿Sería acaso similar a él, con el pelo blanco y esa explosiva personalidad que tenía mi acompañante? No, imposible. No hay tantos chicos con su misma personalidad, ¿o sí?

—¡Sí! Al igual que Inuyasha, Sesshomaru es un poderoso ser, de los más fuertes después de su padre.

—¡Vaya! —repuse asombrada—, ¿Es un hanyou como Inuyasha?

—¡Claro que no! La madre del Amo Sesshomaru, Irazue, es un demonio de cabo a rabo… tenía el corazón tan frío como el hielo que es quizás por eso que el padre de Inuyasha le abandonó y buscó el amor en el seno de una humana.

Así que son de diferentes madres, eso convertiría a Sesshomaru en un Yokai y también, por el linaje familiar del padre, en un demonio perro.

Interesante familia la que Inuyasha tenía, yo por otro lado tenía un hermano asustadizo, a una cariñosa madre y a un anciano como abuelo. Nada salido de serie. Una familia aburrida, como yo.

—¡Feh! Debió de quedarse en el infierno.

—¡Está muy equivocado, Amo! Es muy común pensar que el "Mundo de los muertos" es el "Inframundo".

—¿Pero es que no son lo mismo? —pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—¡Ni parecidos! —respondió con urgencia la pulga—. ¡Amo Inuyasha! ¿No ve el peligro que corre?

—No me interesa… —miró repentinamente hacia otro lado.

—¡Pero Amo! Él busca la espada que usted heredó de su padre.

Ahora Inuyasha sonaba interesado, le miró recelosamente y preguntó:

—¿Mi padre me dejó algo?

—Una poderosa espada llamada "Tessaiga", o más conocida como "Colmillo de Acero". Se forjó de unos los colmillos de su padre, y éste llegó a utilizarlo durante mucho tiempo; se dice que con sólo agitarla puede llegar a asesinar a mil monstruos.

—¡Vaya! —exclame sorprendida mientras que Inuyasha se limitó a dar un silbido, impresionado.

—Sólo hay un problema…

—¿Cuál? —preguntó el hanyou.

—La última vez que fui estaba en el mundo de los muertos dentro del cadáver de su padre, no obstante, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y cuando supe que el Amo Sesshomaru quería entrar yo…

—Ah, huiste ¿cierto? —le miró desconfiado sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—¡Vine a por ayuda! ¡A-YU-DA! ¿Escuchó?

—Claro, claro…

—¡Pero Amo! —repuso a la defensiva— ¡No sea tan desconfiadito! Ya que después de eso no pude regresar al mundo de los muertos. Que ahora el alma de Sesshomaru quiera salir significa que ha conseguido la espada, ¡Debemos evitarlo a toda costa!

—¡Oh! Escuché que ahora se puede entrar y salir del mundo de los muertos por los pórticos.

—Claro que existen formas y muy poco ortodoxas… El mundo de los muertos —comenzó a explicar entonces la pulga Myoga— está compuesto por cadáveres de monstruos, almas y agentes, aunque sólo es un término actual —rió repentinamente—. Todo esto se remonta hasta hace muchísimo tiempo con los Shinigamis, a quienes se le conoce como "Dioses de la muerte", de ellos existen cuatro o cinco en todo el mundo, encargándose de la muerte de la gente, se llevan a las personas en la cúspide de su vejez y a muchos de los que están a punto de tener un accidente.

»Un error de clasificación —seguía diciendo seriamente— creado por Izanami, quien daba a muertes a tantas personas por día que no podían encargarse de estas, derivó a que estos Shinigamis crearan el mundo de los muertos, un lugar con tantos cadáveres como almas en pena. En ella, los agentes deciden si el alma es apta para volver al mundo terrenal en un nuevo cuerpo como otro ser humano recién nacido o es llevada al cielo o al infierno a cumplir pena para siempre«.

»Ninguna de estas cosas —avisó de pronto— aplica para los monstruos y demonios, su alma al igual que su cadáver han de quedarse ahí debido a que si se es devuelto al infierno existe una alta probabilidad de que escape, o que Izanami los deje salir al mundo humano a matar gente«.

—¿Es decir que ellos, los agentes, me dieron vida? —pregunté inquisitivamente, ¡Qué interesante es saber sobre otros mundos!

—Sí —me había respondido tranquilamente la pulga, me examinó de pronto de pies a cabeza—, aunque las sacerdotisas entran en otra clasificación, una un poco más alta —ignoraba cómo es que sabía que yo era una—, tienen un periodo de descanso de cien años debido a su poderosa alma, a la búsqueda de un cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo y un contexto en la historia que sea "equilibrado".

—¿Por qué cada cien años?

—Porque es más factible que el alma siga en estado puro en su corta estancia en la Tierra, ya que si reencarna como las demás almas humanas tiene más probabilidades de que su alma pueda corromperse.

—¡Vaya! Tanta información…

—¡Así es! Es increíble que por un capricho de Izanagi existan las lágrimas perladas de sangre.

—¿Capricho? —preguntó un confundido Inuyasha.

Yo no diría que fuera un capricho. Si yo amara a alguien y no pudiera rescatarla del infierno, y después tuviera de nuevo la oportunidad de volverme a enamorar, no sabría si podría soportar el dolor de una nueva muerte. Con una es suficiente, con dos, demasiado.

—¿Qué no conoce la historia de la reencarnación? —preguntó Myoga ajeno a mis pensamientos.

—Me da igual —reconoció el chico desviando la mirada, obviamente no era lo que más le interesaba en este instante.

—Pero Amo… ¡Eso es de vital importancia para comprender la historia!

—¿Tú sabes quién las quiere? —pregunté de pronto, esta podía ser mi oportunidad de saber sobre la misteriosa mujer del yukata blanco.

—Muchos monstruos, demonios y hasta un grupo reducido de gente que sabe de su existencia —saltaba la pulga.

—Un ser —me lo pensé mejor, quizás no era la mejor manera de comenzar—, una mujer de blanco sin ojos ¿le suena?

—Si es quien creo que es… No, no ha de ser posible… —pensaba seriamente, su calva cabecita comenzaba a sudar.

—¿Quién? —soné más alarmada de lo que quería.

—Esa mujer fue sellada en lo que hoy es un antiguo santuario por la gran miko Kikyo.

—¿Kikyo? —preguntamos al unisonó Inuyasha y yo, nos miramos por una fracción de segundo y luego volvimos a recuperar la compostura.

Claro, Inuyasha la conocía… Yo en cambio sólo era su reencarnación, pero de igual forma me incumbía.

—¿Y si ella escapó?

—Bueno, en ese caso muchas mujeres de corazón puro correrían un gran peligro.

Tragué saliva. Claro, era obvio.

—¡Uhhh! ¿Tienes miedo? Las mujeres siempre se asustan con tanta facilidad —se burló el híbrido con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Siempre tienes algo que decir, ¿eh? —cuestioné recelosa.

—¡Hermana! —gritó de pronto mi hermanito detrás de la puerta—, ¡Baja a cenar!

¡No!

De inmediato puse una cara de espanto.

Antes siquiera de poder decirle que no pasara a mi habitación, Sota abrió con un movimiento rápido la puerta de mi cuarto. Le miré sorprendida mientras que él hacía lo mismo, lo más probable es que pida explicaciones sobre mis invitados, sin embargo, no sé por dónde empezar.

Si no ve a la pulga es un problema menos que mencionar… Pero Inuyasha.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó interesado y muy confundido—, oí voces cerca.

—Con… —miré hacia atrás, pero Inuyasha no estaba y Myoga reposaba en el suelo en silencio cerca de mi muslo.

No entendía, ¿Inuyasha se había ido?

—¿Quién es este baboso? —preguntó Inuyasha de improvisto, giré mi vista hacia Sota mientras le escuchaba pegar un gritito asustado. El hanyou le sostenía de los pies boca abajo.

¡Ay, no! Si Sota se hacía de nuevo en los pantalones probablemente mamá me culparía a mí.

—¡Inuyasha! Déjalo, es mi hermano pequeño —ordené preocupada—. Y tú, Sota, deja de gritar.

Inuyasha olisqueó por unos instantes a mi hermanito y luego, desconfiadamente, lo puso en el suelo; Sota por otro lado recuperó la compostura y estudió por unos largos segundos al hanyou antes de reconocerle; claro, la familia entera sabía la historia.

—¿Tú eres ese tal Inuyasha, el demonio de horrible personalidad de la que nos habló mi hermana? —preguntó asombrado y curioso.

—¿"Horrible personalidad"? —levantó una ceja y me miró fijamente a los ojos, exigiendo respuestas.

Reí nerviosamente pasándome un mechón de pelo por la oreja.

—No sé de lo que está hablando —repuse evitando mirarle a la cara, tenía una sonrisa grabada en el rostro por el nerviosismo.

—¡Eres una…! —empuño su mano, más que molesto.

—¡Kagome, Sota, bajen a comer! —gritó mamá desde el primer piso.

—¡Allá vamos! —repuse.

Quizás deba pedirle a Inuyasha que me espere aquí y yo…

—¡Y tu amigo Inuyasha, también puede venir! —gritó aún más alegre mi madre.

¡¿Qué Inuyasha qué?! Espera, ¿cómo supo que…?

—¡Sí, amigo! Vamos, podrás comer todo lo que quieras —comentó Sota, también entusiasmado por la idea. Tomó del brazo a Inuyasha y lo condujo por el pasillo en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Toda la comida? —le oí decir al hanyou por el pasillo desconcertado.

Suspiré, cansadísima.

—Esto no puede ser posible —me lamenté en voz alta.

—¡Eres un demonio! —gritaba mi abuelo aterrado.

—Calla, viejo —dijo Inuyasha con la boca llena de Oden, la cena de hoy.

Mamá, al igual que Sota ya habían tocado las orejas del hanyou mientras que mi abuelo le tiraba agua bendita al cabello para exterminarle, aunque todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

—Kagome —me llamó mi madre—, ya he firmado la autorización para la excursión.

—Pero es la próxima semana —argumenté para que no se tomara las molestias con antelación.

—Es mejor ser precavida —me guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

Claro que sí. Desde la semana antepasada, un poco antes de revivir a Inuyasha y pasar por todas esas nuevas experiencias, se ha decidido que hemos de salir de viaje a Yoshikawa, una ciudad de la prefectura de Saitama como parte de algún tipo de "Excusión" que sólo durará el día.

Creo que el viaje se limitará a un pequeño paseo y juegos físicos por el parque Matsubuchi y luego unas pequeñas vistas por el campo de beisbol que queda a su cercanía. El viaje en bus es de más o menos hora y media, así que todos hemos de estar lo más temprano que podamos.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema con excepción del abuelo, quien comenzaba a hablar sobre las raíces de la familia y su fantástico poder para exterminar demonios como Inuyasha, aunque este nunca le prestó ni la menor atención y bueno, yo tampoco, no lo suficiente.

El día martes por la mañana, cuando Inuyasha me ha vuelto a visitar por la mañana y mi madre, muy amablemente también le ha hecho el desayuno, es cuando he tenido una de las experiencias más terribles de la vida que he sufrido hasta el momento.

Mientras caminaba por las calles rumbo a la estación de tren e iba tratado de ignorar la insistencia de Inuyasha por seguirme he notado a más gente de lo usual rodeándome. Un señor me ha parado para pedirme indicaciones y varios repartidores me han entregado publicidad a pesar de haberme negado lo más simpáticamente que podía.

"La ciudad de Tokio nunca descansa, ni siquiera por las mañanas", he pensado al resoplar con cansancio.

Por otro lado, aunque mi mano ya tenía un mejor aspecto producto de la medicina que me había entregado el día de ayer Inuyasha, aún tenía un persistente dolor colándose por el principio de las falanges de mis dedos y ya estaba comenzando a pensar que la quemadura no tenía nada que ver.

De vez en cuando se daba un momento de silencio en el ambiente me paraba a pensar sobre la misteriosa mujer del yukata preguntándome si alguien además de la pulga Myoga y la anciana Kaede sabían de ella. Lo único que yo sé es que, bueno, no sé nada…

Por ejemplo, si Inuyasha tuviera en su poder las lágrimas de Izanagi las utilizaría para volverse un Yokai para ganarse el respeto de los demonios.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó el desconfiado híbrido, me contemplaba desde lo alto de una reja de metal, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos.

—Nada, sólo pensaba —admití media ofendida por su tono de voz.

—¿Y no puedes pensar mirando hacia otro lado? —preguntó exaltado.

—¡Uy! —me molesté entonces—. Yo puedo mirar a donde se me dé la gana.

—¡Pues no me mires!

—¡No te estaba mirando!

—¡Mentirosa! Me seguías con la mirada —acusó acercándose demasiado a mi cara—. ¡¿Qué planeas, bruja?!

¡Hasta aquí!

—¡No planeaba nada! —respondí enojada a la vez de que le alejaba el rostro con la mano, ¿Él no entendía nada sobre el espacio personal?—, ¡Y no me llames bruja!

Inuyasha inmediatamente se crispó alejándose súbitamente de mí y subió de un salto a la reja que estaba detrás.

—¡Ay, amo! Ya le lanzó una maldición —bromeó el anciano Myoga por la repentina acción del hanyou.

—¡¿Qué maldición?! —se preguntó a sí mismo alarmado al verse las manos.

Yo ya estaba harta de ambos.

—¡PAREN DE SEGUIRME! —grité enojadísima dándome la vuelta, sin embargo, lo único con lo que me encontré entonces fue un grupo de gente que querían cruzar la calle, se me quedaron mirando como si estuviera chiflada—. Yo… ¡lo-lo... perdonen! —me disculpé demasiado avergonzada, las personas tragaron saliva y pasaron por el lado mío, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo por si intentaba hacer algo.

—¡Ja! Qué tonta eres —se burló Inuyasha desde lo alto.

Le lancé una mirada asesina que hizo que se detuviera en seco.

"Idiota", quería gritarle, pero no seguiría quedando mal frente a otras personas, ya no.

—La señorita Kagome es de temer —comentó bajito la pulga y yo, sin querer, le había oído.

Godzilla es de temer, él es quien va atormentando a la ciudad un día cualquiera, no yo.

Me alejé corriendo del lugar para escapar de las miradas de los transeúntes y decidí, por segunda vez en mi vida, tomar el camino largo a la estación; ¿llegaría tarde a clases? Sí, ¿Y me importaba en estos momentos?

No.

—Estúpido Inuyasha —mascullaba molesta, tan solo me faltaba ir pateando piedras por el camino—. Idiota, idiota… —repetía una y otra vez.

Aunque nadie le vea porque está en el mundo de los dioses no significa que puede estar molestándome a cada rato haciéndome la vida imposible, ¡No puede!

¡No, no, no y no!

—¡Oye, espera! —gritaba Inuyasha a mis espaldas—, ¡No corras!

—¡Dejaré de correr si tú me dejas de seguir!

—¡¿Y bueno, qué tanto tienes que hacer en esa tal "escuela"?!

"¡Estudiar, tonto!", quería gritarle con todas las ganas.

—¡Oye! —insistía—, ¡Respóndeme! ¡No me ignores! ¡Hey!

"¡Cállate!"

—¡Tonta! ¡Hey! ¡No me ignores!

—¡Ya! —grité cuando de un salto quedó cerca de mi alcance. Corrí hacia él aprovechando la oportunidad de que no había nadie alrededor y grité tocándome el pecho—: ¡Quiero tener una vida normal!, ¿Me oíste? —le apunté—. Así que deja de seguirme o voy a enojarme contigo.

—¡Uy! Pero qué temperamento —bromeó Myoga en medio de todo el embrollo.

Inuyasha quedó inusualmente en silencio mirándome como si fuera una arpía cualquiera.

"Sí, con eso basta para tenerle lejos un buen tiempo", pensaba satisfecha una vez que retomé mi camino, sin embargo…

—Kagome… —dijo detrás de mí.

"¡Uy! ¿Es que simplemente no puede dejarme en paz?".

—¿Es que no entendis…? —me giré enfadada pensando en que a Inuyasha probablemente le gustasen los reproches.

Gran error. No era él.

Era la mujer del yukata.

Se me acercó violentamente con un impulso mediático, tenía su perversa sonrisa imborrable en la cara y las cuencas de sus ojos vacías como siempre; por un increíble instante me debatí entre correr o gritar pero entonces, cuando se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuerpo quedé completamente inerte.

Estaba en shock.

Sabía que ya no había nada por hacer.

—Última advertencia —me susurró al oído.

Se alejó lo suficiente como para poder verme a la cara y me contempló en silencio por un par de segundos antes de fijar su mano en mi mejilla, yo nunca había temido tanto por mi vida.

Acarició como quien acaricia a un animal pequeño y débil.

Su mano era fría como el hielo, sin un atisbo de vida o sentimiento, sin algo que pudiera darme esperanzas de redimirla. Ella era como la nada, y ambas lo sabíamos.

Y aun así, ¿cómo era posible temerle? ¿Cómo tenerle miedo a algo que simplemente dejó de existir hace tiempo y a la vez, cómo es que puede tener el suficiente poder para emerger dentro de mí un miedo tan profundo?

Quizás es solo una simple locura, el pensamiento vago debido al sentimiento que se apodera de mí ahora pero… pero… de pronto siento que estamos conectadas, como si fuera la contraparte de mí misma.

El mal apoderándose de esta parte buena, de la chica que sólo quiere una vida normal, lejos de lo caótico.

No lo entiendo, pero probablemente ella sí.

—Kagome… —musitó con la sonrisa de lado a lado—. Todo está constantemente cambiando, tu corazón, la lágrima, tu alma y tu misión… —le escuché decir con lentitud, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar. En todas las anteriores ocasiones pronunciaba mi nombre incansables veces y me ordenaba entregarle la lágrima que yo sé que no tengo en mi poder—, pero no puedes cambiar lo inevitable.

»Morirás —prosiguió con una inescrutable tranquilidad—, y esa, es la única verdad«.

¿Acaso morir es mi destino?, me pregunté en silencio sin dejar de mirarla.

—Shh, no llores —ordenó tan bajito que casi me fue imposible escucharla. ¿Yo estaba llorando?

Así es.

Con el dedo ella limpió mis lágrimas y luego, con la mano libre tocó mi frente. Iba dañarme, lo sabía.

—Al fin y al cabo tan sólo necesitas un empujón —declaró por última vez antes de que un golpe dentro de mi cerebro se hiciera presente y cayera al piso.

Las fuerzas de pronto se esfumaron y un terrible agotamiento me vino de improviso. Cerré los ojos antes de que todo se volviera negro y caí hasta lo profundo, hasta que mi mente simplemente… se apagó.

OooooooOOOoooooOOO

 **¡Chan chan chan!** **Oh mai gad D:**

 **Ahora… el spoiler para la próxima semana es… "Colmillo de Acero Parte 2: Un Oni en la ciudad de Tokio".**

 **¿Quién se anima a dejar un simple comentario para traer paz a mi corazoncito? Y pues… si no se animan, no pasa nada c: Un gusto que sean mis lectoras, las espero en la siguiente actualización.**


	6. CDA: Un Oni en la ciudad (Parte 2)

**Buenas, sólo quería decir que...**

 **No tuve tiempo de revisar este capítulo :c mi sensual y hermosa editora está con problemas, asi que perdón si existen algunas faltas o algo por el estilo.** Espero en los siguientes días poder editarlo como es debido.

OOooooOOooooOO

Un momento me bastó, quizás menos, pero lo suficiente como para comprender la situación en la que me encontraba. Un repentino e usual aroma llegó hasta mi nariz, un fresco olor a hierba, a lluvia y algo más, un "algo" desconocido que evocaba en mí sentimientos nuevos y extraños.

"Libertad nostálgica", le llamé entonces.

Para aquel instante nunca me pareció ver a Inuyasha de aquella manera. Siempre admiraba la manera en la que parecía ser un incondicional rebelde sin causa, un impulsivo gruñón de primeras, sin embargo, cuando menos me lo esperé, lo entendí; todo era una coraza.

Y lo pude notar, en mis sueños, en la visión repentina que llegó hasta mí en imágenes poco claras durante mis sueños la siguiente noche. Un pequeño retroceso que me hizo cambiar la forma de verle…

Su espalda ancha y sus ropa roja se me hicieron más cómodos de lo usual mientras me cargaba, caminaba lento y seguro, casi como flotando por los aires, sintiéndose todo de ensueño. Nunca una caminata se me fue más placentera ese día.

—Oh, ¿ya despertaste? —preguntó la voz que ya conocía, parecía inusualmente tranquilo.

Por mi parte, yo me encontraba extrañamente molesta, pero no sabía muy bien la razón.

Entonces me di cuenta.

—Es cierto —susurré—, la mujer del yukata —recordé entonces, dejando mis banales sentimientos de lado—. Inuyasha, ¿tú viste a la mujer del yukata blanco?

—¿A quién? —me preguntó de pronto muy confundido.

¡Imposible!, pensaba para mis adentros. Debió de haberla visto.

—¿No viste a nadie frente a mí? —cuestioné insistentemente.

—No —aseguró mientras seguía con su caminata.

—¿Seguro? ¿Nada extraño? —cuestioné. Espera, espera, espera—. Oye, ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

Andaba por el pavimento, como cualquier otra persona cargando encima a otra –sí, claro–. Sin embargo, nadie se detuvo a observarnos; nadie ni por un segundo, tuvo la cordialidad de preguntarse por qué una estudiante flotaba por la calle un día así.

La revelación llegó a mí de improviso, cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba en el mundo de los dioses y por lógica, a menos de que alguien me conociera hubiera reparado en mí con extrañeza.

—Tú te veías extraña antes de desmayarte —me informó Inuyasha, sacándome de mis divagaciones, viéndome de reojo por encima del hombro.

Le observé dubitativa por unos instantes y luego, como si fuera muy normal de mi parte, me acomodé en su espalda con cierto disgusto.

Así que Inuyasha tampoco puede ver a la mujer del yukata blanco. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, sin embargo, no puedo creer que sea la única persona que vea a ese ser… ¡La única! Es decir, por alguna razón y ahora que lo logro pensar bien, siempre que ella me habla aparece un monstruo que trata de asesinarme… y ya se me está haciendo extraño que no haya aparecido alguno.

—Myoga —llamé—, ¿tú la viste? ¿No notaste nada extraño?

—No podría decirlo con total seguridad ya que… —comenzó a decir la vieja pulga nerviosamente en el cuello del híbrido.

—Quiere decir que no —interrumpió abruptamente Inuyasha con un resoplido.

De un suspiro, finalmente dije:

—Lo entiendo —al menos apreciaba su ayuda por tratar de hacerme sentir cuerda cuando la situación ameritaba que me llamasen "chiflada".

¿Por qué nadie más que yo puede verla? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

"¡Uy, qué frustrante!", pensaba con el ceño fruncido.

Además, ¿a qué se quiso referir con que todo está continuamente cambiando, a que yo estoy cambiando? Es cierto, todo eventualmente cambia como las estaciones del año, pero aún así ¿por qué me molesta tanto que ella me los refriegue en la cara como si no supiera nada?

¿Es alguna clase de insulto del que no me he enterado?

—Incluso, ¿qué es eso de que voy a morir? —pensé en voz alta, sin enterarme de que Inuyasha y la pulga Myoga me miraban extrañados.

Sé que es ley de vida, continué pensando. Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir. Pero la sentencia apresurada de que mi perecimiento es inevitable es lo que me descoloca, me saca de mis propias casillas.

No es un "Vas a morir", es más bien un: "Voy a matarte" implícito en sus palabras lo que me encoleriza hasta la médula.

Y encima me lo refriega en la cara, como si no tuviera a otra gente más que molestar.

—La señorita Kagome parece muy enojada —comentó bajito Myoga en la oreja de Inuyasha mientras yo hacía oídos sordos.

—¡Feh! —resopló con fuerza el híbrido—, yo no le he hecho nada para que se ponga así.

—¡Uy! —exclamé furiosa—. ¡La odio, la odio, la odio! —gritaba una y otra vez golpeando los hombros del hanyou sin querer.

—¡¿Qué te sucede, Kagome?! ¿Es que quieres pelear?

—¡¿Tú crees que eso es lo que en verdad deseo?! —espeté quedándome con los labios apretados tratando de tragarme la molestia que parecía emerger de mí con rapidez. Finalmente, luego de un lamento gimoteé—: Nadie la puede ver, ¡Nadie más que yo! ¿Entiendes? Es una mujer terrible…

—Pero… ¿de quién hablas? —repuso con cierto desconcierto el chico.

—¡Una mujer! ¿Qué no oíste? —farfullé mirando el horizonte. Volví a suspirar—. Lo único que hace es seguirme… y conseguir la lágrima…

Además de que ella habló de una misión, ¿yo tengo una misión aquí, en la tierra?

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté luego de unos momentos de completo silencio cuando nadie se atrevió a articular alguna palabra.

No conocía el camino, y no es que no me importase hacia donde nos dirigíamos… pero tenía que llegar a clases, tenía que tratar de rehacer mi vida. Últimamente he faltado tanto a la escuela que ya no estoy segura de poder ponerme al corriente con todas las asignaturas.

Más tarde tendré que hablar con Ayumi, Eri o Yuka.

—¿No tienes que ir a ese lugar llamado "Escuola"? —me preguntó Inuyasha moviendo un poco sus orejas blancas, como notando algo imperceptible a mis ojos.

—Se dice "Escuela", no "Escuola".

—¡Bah! —dijo sin importarle demasiado, ya le veía poner sus ojos en blanco.

Nuevamente noté como sus orejas se movían, esta vez, más de lo necesario.

—Aparte, si caminas no podré llegar a tiempo —expliqué rápidamente, sin embargo, me llegué a molestar un poco debido a que Inuyasha ya no estaba prestándome atención—. ¿Me estás escuchando? —Tal vez debería bajarme, después de todo ya me siento muchísimo mejor.

"¡Oh, no! No pensará que me aprovecho de él, ¿o sí?" pensaba de forma avergonzada.

—Un oni —avisó de pronto Myoga preocupadamente, este se encontraba cerca del cuello del híbrido—, y uno muy grande.

—Gigante —interrumpió Inuyasha con una débil sonrisa de lado.

¿Un oni? ¿Aquí?

Por lo que sé, un Oni son unas criaturas de aspecto humanoide gigantescamente grotescas de afiladas garras, la cara desdeñosa, el pelo revuelto con cuernos en la cabeza; por lo general su tez varia, yendo desde el rojizo hasta el verdoso incluso. Pero… ¿que un Oni aparezca aquí en Japón?

Me parece, por muy increíble que suene, imposible. El sólo pensamiento no me parece lógico.

Me echo a reir.

—Deben de estar bromeando, ¿no es así? —pregunté incrédulamente.

—Esto es de suma peligrosidad, yo no estaría necesariamente riéndome —repuso seriamente el anciano Myoga con una pequeña gota de sudor bajándole por la cabecita.

Inuyasha me miraba con ojos cautos diciéndome "¿Crees que es conveniente hacer chiste de esto?".

—Inclusive en este siglo son muy comunes este tipo de cosas —explicó severamente la pulga mientras yo le miraba con atención—. Los exterminadores son los encargados de terminar con la vida de las bestias de manera que no sigan causando más daño.

—Así que en la actualidad siguen existiendo muchos monstruos —concluí en voz alta. La verdad es que pensaba que los encuentros que yo había tenido con anterioridad eran alguna clase de casos aislados. No obstante, algo no calzaba—. Espera, espera, espera —detuve mis pensamientos con la mano—, ¿Los humanos no pueden verlos, o sí?

—Sólo si han cruzado la barrera que conecta a los vivos con los muertos, es decir, sólo una persona que se halla sometido a un riguroso entrenamiento o por el contrario, hayan nacido con el don podrán verlas —me informó rápidamente—. Lo usual —agregó— es que despierten una vez que se haya tenido una experiencia realmente muy traumática, como ver la muerte o estar a casi a punto de morir.

"Como yo", pensé repentinamente, "Mis poderes despertaron cuando estuve a punto de morir en el santuario de la anciana Kaede".

Entonces, seguí hilando pensamientos, podría haber más gente como yo allá afuera, no siendo ninguna necesariamente sacerdotisas o sacerdotes, sino que simplemente, al igual que yo, tienen ese don de poder ver lo que las demás personas no; y nadie, por infortunio de ellos y mío, les logra creer.

Me pregunto si algún día conoceré a alguna persona así, es decir, sería lindo pensar que tal vez no estoy tan loca como creo estar actualmente.

—Ahí viene —-aviso de pronto Inuyasha mirando hacia el horizonte.

Yo, por el contrario, no podía ver a nadie acercándose, sin embargo, y para sorpresa mía, de a poco comenzaba a sentirlo… justamente cuando sólo pensaba que eran ideas locas de ambos hombres.

Un aura poderosamente maligna, sentí en un comienzo, tan parecido al presentimiento de que algo muy malo pudiera suceder y que, inevitablemente, se acercaba a agigantados pasos.

Aún estando en la espalda del hanyou pude notar cómo daba a pie a que comenzara un pequeño temblor y, con el pasar de los segundos, este aumentaba en grados, muy súbitamente. Inuyasha tenía muy bien equilibrio, yo en cambio, si hubiera estado en el suelo ya hubiera caído torpemente de bruces…

—Parece un terremoto cualquiera —comenté media preocupada, casi en un grito, estaba pasmada.

Entonces alcé la vista y, visualmente, no lo pude creer.

El Oni, del que tanto habló el anciano Myoga, un ser de quizás treinta metros de altos, con la piel verdosa, unos músculos trabajados y mal vestido con una piel de tigre sucia. Caminaba entre los altos edificios de la ciudad de Tokio, haciéndose paso en las calles atiborradas de vehículos y gente aterrorizada con un gran garrote de hierro que arrastraba debido a su peso.

Sus grandes ojos desorbitados parecían buscar algo mientras que con su gran y repudiable boca llena de sus grandes colmillos salivaba al pronunciar "Lagrimas…" tan lento y grave que me asombraba el sólo escucharle.

Un aura maligna le rodeaba el cuerpo a la par de que otros seres, monstruos igualmente, le seguían el paso, como protectores… inútiles guardaespaldas.

De pronto, el monstruo pareció fijarse en nosotros, luego en mí.

—¿Kagome…? —preguntó con una grave lentitud que me horrorizó hasta el alma.

Instantáneamente me quedé sin habla y, aunque hubiera podido hablar, el terrible asombro que se colaba como escalofríos por mi espalda me lo hubiera impedido de igual manera.

El monstruo me quería a mí. Y era obvio, venía a asesinarme. Qué crédulo de mi parte no habérmelo esperado con anticipación.

Estaba tremendamente segura de que esto tenía que ver la mujer del yukata, estaba segurísima.

—¡Ja, le mataré en seguida! —comentó Inuyasha delante de mí, empuñando su mano con todo el coraje y toda la valentía de la que yo, en esos instantes, carecía.

Yo, por mi parte, me removí incómoda en su espalda. Quizás debería bajar… no obstante, mi consciencia me decía a gritos que no lo hiciera, no al menos si quería preservar mi existencia.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió de improvisto la pulga Myoga nerviosamente—. Los Oni son conocidos por ser criaturas básicas —"Es decir, tontas" pensé yo—; pero rápidos en todo su esplendor e increíblemente fuertes. Que no le confunda, amo Inuyasha.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¿Crees que esa es razón suficiente para salvar tu pellejo? —se burló el chico con una sonrisa de lado recordándole lo cobarde que era la pulga.

"Lo dice para que tengas más cuidado", quise responder, pero las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta sin posibilidad de salir. Myoga parecía tan asustado como yo, pero lo sobrellevaba mejor con su falsa apariencia de coraje con la gota gorda bajándole por las sienes.

—¡Vas a morir, bestia inmunda! —gritó Inuyasha con valor.

—¿Lá-gri-ma? —preguntó un confundido Oni grave y tan lento, que me pareció tonto oírlo.

—¡No hay nada como eso!

—¿Oh? —se preguntó para sí el ogro y, repentinamente, sus horribles facciones cambiaron comprendiendo de inmediato la situación. Lanzó entonces un bufido al aire que me asustó más de lo necesario y que me dejó delirando de miedo.

—Será mejor irnos —repuse temblando en la espalda de Inuyasha.

—Aún no le he asesinado, ¿Qué te pasa, tienes miedo?

—¡Quiero vivir, no morir en el intento! —grité cobardemente—. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

—¡Cómo molestas! —se quejó el chico.

—¡No molesto, quiero irme! —chillé en su oído perruno—, ¡Ya!

—¡¿Es necesario que grites?! —me recriminó molesto altaneramente.

—¡Tú empezaste primero! —objeté tan rápido como pude.

—¡Ja! —se bufó con desprecio—, no tengo por qué proteger a una niña que no sabe ni cómo defenderse sola.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

—¡Si yo muero, tú mueres también!, ¿No lo recuerdas?

—¡Ugh! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?! —preguntó en un gruñido a sí mismo—. ¡Yo no soy la niñera de nadie!

—¡Y yo no quiero que nadie me cuide! —mentí descaradamente—, ¡Pero no quiero morir aquí!

—¡Pues vete que yo me las puedo arreglar solo! —siguió gritando ya con la vena gorda creciéndole en la cabeza mientras yo comenzaba a estar en las mismas.

Abrí la boca para proseguir con la discusión debido a mi temperamento ya que, por alguna extraña razón, no podía quedarme callada ante los impulsivos comentarios de Inuyasha. No lo sé, me hervía la cabeza de una manera desmedida y terminaba actuando de la misma forma que él, arrebatada hasta la médula por tratar de callarle a gritos violentos.

Y juro, juro por Dios, que hubiera seguido si no fuera por algo en específico que me pareció tan extraño como el día en que creí que iba a morir. La cosa en "específico" llegó ante mis ojos en aquel momento de forma increíblemente predecible, pero a pesar de todo, no esperada en ningún momento por mí.

Inuyasha seguía viéndome a la cara esperando a que le contestara algo, pero yo no pude.

De momento, una extraña sombra cubrió las nuestras de una manera tan impresionante tal como todas las veces que miraba el cielo soleado en vacaciones y tapaba el sol, no con un dedo, con la mano entera… Y entonces el sol de pronto se veía tan pequeño que lograba darme pena.

Inuyasha y yo, sin aviso, nos convertimos en aquel e insignificante sol de vacaciones.

Por lo tanto, miré al cielo, en busca de la mano entera que nos cubría. Y ahí estaba.

El garrote de fierro acercándose a toda velocidad.

Inuyasha me copió y alzó la mirada incrédulamente, preguntándose qué cosa tan importante sucedía que de pronto había detenido nuestra alocada discusión.

La boca ya la tenía abierta, sólo faltaba gritar.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó entre dientes con un gruñido gutural que me heló la sangre—. ¡Kagome! —avisó de repente—, ¡afírmate o caerás!

—¿Qué? —cuestioné tardíamente alarmada por sus palabras cuando dobló sus rodillas y esquivó de un salto desmedido el golpe del garrote de la bestia. Un chillido de sorpresa escapó finalmente de mi garganta cuando me sentí elevar por los aires y sentí mis cabello flotar haciéndome cosquillas en la nuca por el repentino e inusual movimiento.

Me agarré entonces con un tremendo subidón de adrenalina al cuello del híbrido mientras este lanzaba gruñidos al Oni y luego a mí por sujetarme fuertemente de él, ahorcándole sin querer. Ya me podía imaginar su cara de fastidio.

"Lo siento", pensaba nerviosamente. "Luego me disculparé como es debido".

Observé atentamente la expresión de la bestia al ver que sus presas –nosotros– se escapaban con tanta anticipación. Su ceño fruncido y sus alaridos de ira me pudieron dejar sorda pero, de todas formas, no lo hicieron. Gran suerte la mía, ¿no?

El garrote dio un tremendo golpe al suelo con estupor, pasando a llevar un edificio con publicidad en las ventanas por el costado y, muy probablemente, quitándole vidas a gente inocente. Me mordí el labio tratando de obviar la situación presente lo más rápido posible ante mis ojos para poder, en el futuro, olvidarla de mejor manera… o al menos, en la medida que pudiera hacerlo.

Mi corazón latía mil por minuto, si es que es físicamente posible y, con mucho nerviosismo pero con tanta adrenalina en la sangre que te mueres de tenerla dentro al observar todo lo que pasaba; el Oni, con su mano libre, verdosa y llenas de desagradables callos, la empuñó de una vez que por consiguiente se nos acercaba a una impresionante velocidad.

Cerré por medio segundo los ojos pensando en la inevitabilidad del impacto que se aproximaba. No pensaba en morir entonces, pensaba… pensaba que tendría que aguantarlo, aguantarlo y seguir con mi vida llena de peligros. Todo se volvería negro, se consumiría con el choque de nosotros en las ventanas del edificio más próximo.

No pensaba en muerte, debido a que… debido a que pensaba con seguridad que Inuyasha estaría ahí para mí, para ambos.

Me era imposible pedirle, incluso en el más terrible estado, que soportara el golpe del Oni.

Pero algo, sin embargo, era seguro. Él era rápido.

Él podía esquivarlo.

Y confiaba plenamente en él por eso.

Inuyasha miró entonces la empuñadura de la mano acercándose, sus orejas parecieron revolotear por una centésima de segundo y, como quien está acostumbrado a… ya saben, como el hombre que tiene el peor trabajo del mundo y al final del día, cuando comenta con alguien su terrible ocupación, dice encogiéndose de hombros: "Son gajes del oficio", Inuyasha se preparó –imaginó yo– con los ojos entrecerrados esperando el momento exacto para maniobrar su movimiento.

Digo "su", pero no entiendo. Sin embargo, parece tan concentrado en lo que está a punto de hacer que, el "su", parece tener más sentido que "el movimiento".

Yo entrecierro los ojos y también me sorprendo a mí misma, esperando. Muy nerviosamente por lo que va a ocurrir.

Entonces abro tanto los ojos de la sorpresa, y el inteligente escape que acaba de hacer que… no tengo palabras. Otro subidón de adrenalina me llega al cerebro.

Me explico, cuando la mano estuvo tan cerca de golpearnos, como a medio metros de nosotros, Inuyasha flexionó tanto sus rodillas que pensé que nos caeríamos de espalda… pero no. Soltó sus manos de la espalda, de donde tan bien me tenía sujeta para que no cayera al vacío, y extendió sus brazos hacía los nudillos de la bestia.

Agarró la carne con sus afiladas uñas y, de forma veloz, se agarró también con sus descalzos pies. Dio un pequeño salto para incorporarse y corrió rápidamente por el dorso de la mano del Oni y luego por el brazo. Exactamente ahí fue cuando me dio el otro subidón.

El ogro siguió con sus ojos la silueta de nosotros, de Inuyasha corriendo por su extremidad con la intención de escapar. Es cierto, no podía luchar y protegerme. Una cosa era querer hacerlo y otra cosa era poder.

De pronto, sentí como el polvo, producto del golpe del garrote del suelo, comenzaba a subir y a dispersarse por el aire. Me llegó a las narices, y probablemente al agudo olfato de Inuyasha, haciéndonos mirar al suelo curiosamente.

Un estruendoso sonido se hizo llamativamente presente en el suelo, debajo de nosotros. Inuyasha se detuvo y miró de soslayo hacia abajo, tal como yo trataba inútilmente de hacer en aquel instante.

¿Qué tanto veía él que yo no?

—¡Amo Inuyasha! —gritó el anciano Myoga saliendo de improviso del cuello del mitad demonio.

El híbrido le observo de reojo expectante, a ver qué decía.

—¡Un portal al otro mundo acaba de abrirse! —decía en voz alta más que histérico.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión.

—¡No! —dije sin creérmelo.

Pero aquel terrible sonido no era el significado de un portal abierto, supimos después de observar sin creérnoslos el cuento de Myoga. Era el garrote. El tonto garrote que controlaba el Oni que estaba siendo tragado por el pórtico y que el ogro trataba de recuperar.

La entrada al otro mundo parecía realmente querer tragarse todo a su paso, sin embargo, no me cabía en la cabeza que tratara de llevarse una simple arma de hierro.

—¡Quiere absorber a la bestia! —nos hizo comprender el anciano Myoga—. La quieren del otro lado.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunté interesada.

—Otras bestias —respondió intranquilo.

"¡Qué locura!", pensé sorprendida.

—Será mejor largarnos de aquí… —espetó Inuyasha de repente, soltando un resoplo de cansancio.

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude en su espalda mientras él me sujetaba con fuerza para que no cayera.

—…Antes de que empeore —terminó por decir.

Asentí más tranquila mientras Inuyasha se disponía a correr por el brazo hasta los hombros para llegar al edificio de enfrente y lograr saltar para mantenernos seguros. El viento azotaba mi cara mientras que el pelo del hanyou me impedía ver por dónde íbamos, aunque ya era lo suficientemente obvio. Alcé la mirada para una mejor visión oyendo también cómo el monstruo daba gritos desesperados para poder liberarse del portal que comenzaba a tragar su cuerpo verdoso, ya iba por la mitad del brazo y amenazaba con llegar pronto a su cabeza.

Dado que la situación comenzaba a cambiar con rapidez, Inuyasha se encontró con un caminó tan empinado que para llegar al hombro tuvo que dar un torpe salto y agarrarse nuevamente de la carne de la bestia.

Me sorprendí a mí misma deseando no irme tragada justo con el monstruo, sin embargo, en el momento justo en que comencé siquiera pensarlo, un "algo", quizás debido al poder del portal que comenzaba también a dar efectos en la gente, tal y como temía, comenzó a absorberme a mi también.

Pegué un chillido tan asustada que sobresaltó a Inuyasha, debido a que me había mantenido en callada los últimos instantes.

—¿Qué es esta sensación? —pensé en voz alta—. ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Estamos siendo arrastrados al mundo de los muertos!

Por un momento la fuerza que trataba de llevarme me pareció tan leve, que ni siquiera lo noté, sin embargo, en el momento en que Inuyasha subió al hombro con dificultad del Oni, quien pegaba alaridos y los ojos se le desorbitaban más y más, fue cuando comprendí que no solo quería llevarme a mí, sino que a Inuyasha también.

Y a la gente cerca también.

Busqué frenéticamente la mirada de Inuyasha para darme valor con su rostro, si le veía a él la cara quizás yo podría encontrar algo para animarme… Él siempre parecía tener una manera de escapar, debía estar pensando alguna cosa.

Mientras mis fuerzas estaban no sólo tratando de estar al lado de Inuyasha sino que también defendiéndose del poder que me quería alejar y absorber, de forma que poco me di cuenta de que el agarre de mis manos y mis piernas comenzaba lenta y frustrantemente a aflojarse.

Cuando el portal tragó el brazo del Oni por completo, comenzó entonces por el cabello de la bestia, los cuernos y finalmente, el rostro. Inuyasha caminaba por la espalda del ogro arrastrando los pies con dificultad para avanzar, parecía hacerse paso entre las ventiscas de invierno, con la nieve tapándole la vista y el viento azotándole la cara; aunque tan sólo estábamos a Mayo, con la primavera a flor de piel a punto de terminarse por el verano.

—¡Mierdaaa! —mascullaba molesto el hanyou, pude observar de reojo cómo tenía los dientes tan apretados y cómo colmillos hacían fuerza contra los pequeños que lucía en la parte inferior.

—¡Apresurese, amo! —gritaba con dificultad la pulga escondida entre los pliegues de la ropa de Inuyasha.

—¡Hago lo mejor que puedo, estúpida pulga! —gritó enojado todavía arrastrando los pies.

—¡De otra forma tragará nuestros cuerpos, las bestias comerán nuestras almas y utilizaran nuestro cuerpo vacío!

—¡Ugh! —se quejaba el híbrido—. ¡Kagome, sujétate bien! —me ordenó a gritos.

—¡Sí! —accedí. En ese momento Inuyasha se encorvó, y con sus garras procedió a enterrarlas en la carne de la bestia, para que de esa manera él pudiera avanzar con más seguridad y evitar salir volando por los aires hasta el portal. De pronto el hanyou había avanzado tanto que la fuerza que nos arrastraba se debilitaba a cada paso que rápidamente daba, no pude evitar sentir alegría y me sorprendí a mí misma sonriendo y también, por la emoción aflojando mi agarre pues pensaba que sería un poco incómodo para Inuyasha.

Fue entonces cuando equivocadamente el híbrido dio un salto fuera del cuerpo de la bestia, la presión que pensaba era débil, incrementó inesperadamente para mí. Chillé cuando las piernas aflojaron del todo su agarre, y era impulsada con fuerza hacia atrás.

Busqué con la mirada a Inuyasha y, en un desesperado ímpetu debido a que mis manos soltaron su cuello, cogí las hebras del platinado pelo de este con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —rugió de dolor el mitad demonio.

—¡Inuyasha! —grité con lágrimas escapándose de los mis ojos—. ¡Sálvame! ¡Por favor!

"¡No quiero morir!", pensaba apresuradamente con los latidos de mi corazón a todo dar.

—¡Mier…da! —se dio la vuelta, sus pies estaba en el piso y no parecía afectarle más la presión del portal por querer absorberle.

"¡¿Por qué yo?!", pensaba a gritos. "¡¿Por qué a mí?!".

—Las bestias quieren su alma —explicó Myoga, respondiendo sin querer a mis preguntas mentales.

Inuyasha tomó de mis muñecas con sus manos y, con un gruñido que escapó de su boca en cuanto le solté el pelo, escaló hasta encontrar cintura para abrazarla con fuerza y atraerme a él. Le miré al rostro con el pulso acelerado mientras me enteraba que la bestia, el Oni, ya había sido tragado por completo.

Una vez que mi cuerpo piso tierra junto a Inuyasha, un destello en mi pecho, comenzó a hacerse presente. De pronto, una parte de mí se sintió desvincularse lentamente de mi cuerpo, me pareció por un instante comprender que ya no sentía las piernas y que parte de mi mente no ordenaba a mi cuerpo reaccionar.

Se sintió… se sintió como…

Como si… como si mi alma se separara de mi cuerpo.

—¡¿Kagome?! —preguntó de repente Inuyasha, le escuchaba tan lejano como un eco entre los susurros de los árboles.

—¡Su alma! —avisó de pronto el anciano Myoga—, si se separa de su cuerpo será absorbido por el portal.

"Moriré", llegó la palabra a mi consciente, una y otra vez chocando y haciéndose paso entre unos extraños recuerdos que llegaron a mi cabeza a la distancia, imaginé entonces que unas manos trataban de alcanzarlas, mis manos… pero no podía.

—¡Maldición! —escuché salir de la boca del hanyou.

El siempre era tan impulsivo para decir cosas… y yo… yo sólo…

—¡Kagome! ¡No seas idiota, responde! —rugía con el ceño fruncido, le eché un vistazo a su mirada, parecía realmente enojado… o la palabra correcta sería decir: ¿desesperado?

Respiré una vez más, sintiendo un extraño frío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, entumeciéndome hasta los huesos.

—¡Si la sigue reteniendo el alma…! —exclamó preocupadamente la pulga, sin embargo, Inuyasha comprendió todo demasiado rápido, sin dejarle terminar.

OOooooOOooooOO

 **Perdón por terminarlo abruptamente, es sólo que... el capítulo aunque iba a ser más largo... era demasiado extenso, tuve que cortarlo xD No estoy acostumbrada a actualizar capitulos con mas de 10.000 palabras asi que...**

 **Solo quería dar un pequeño aviso, no sé si la próxima semana pueda actualizar. Tengo algunos problemas, sin embargo, no pienso abandonar la historia.**

 **No se preocupen. C: Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.**


	7. CDA: Un pequeño demonio al acecho (P3)

**_Hola, yo, sí, yo de nuevo. ¡Al fin! Lo sé, me he demorado una eternidad. Este capítulo está recién salidito del horno y no es que no quisiera seguir escribiendo pero tuve algunos problemas personales, ya saben, estudios, flojera y mucha desmotivación._**

 ** _Pero he vuelto. Y juro no dejar esta historia *-* Porque por Dios que ya le tengo un sensual y hermoso final._**

 ** _Por otro lado, estaba pensando en cambiar los días en los que actualizo, ¿me proponen algún día en específico para satisfacerlas?_**

 ** _Ah, y se me olvidaba. Es una nota aclaratoria, o algo por el estilo, ¡Soy terrible escribiendo en tercera persona! Y no quería, juro que no quería ¡Odio hacerlo! Pero sé que si quiero hacer que toda esta trama tenga más lógica deberé hacerlo._**

 ** _Los cambios de primera a segunda persona pueden parecer abruptos al principio, lo siento muchísimo._**

 ** _No quiero seguir molestando con mis notas de autor pero no puedo dejarlo pasar: A todas las chicas y chicos que siguen esta historia, ¡Perdónenme! He estado continuamente leyendo sus comentarios para darme motivación y seguir escribiendo. *-* Me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado la historia, en un principio no quería compartirla con nadie… pero imagino que eso hubiera sido demasiado egoísta de mi parte._**

 ** _¡Y quiero responderles! De verdad que quiero hacerlo, pero les estaría dando spoilers sin querer… ¡Y eso no lo quiero hacer! xD Mi amor profundo para ustedes y… eso, ahora sí, lean._**

 ** _Luego me dejan un comentario, ¿vale? Q_Q Por los viejos tiempos, ¿sí?_**

Me siento un poco adormecida, entrando en lo que parece un gran letargo. Mis manos entumecidas de un frio inexistente se aferran a Inuyasha con desesperación y trago saliva cuando se forma un nudo en la boca de mi estomago dando aviso de que algo terrible ocurrirá en poco instantes.

Fijo mi vista en el que es el mitad demonio, sus dos mechones platinados le pegan en la cara debido al viento, pero a él no parece importarle en lo absoluto.

Su mirada se crispa y por unos instantes parece indeciso, aprieta los dientes y me observa atento con sus grandes ojos dorados fundidos en preocupación.

No puedo hablar, no soy capaz de articular palabra... y no sé por qué.

De pronto nuestras miradas son distantes, su rostro es tan solo un dibujo en el aire que soy incapaz de comprender, mi vista se nubla y las partes de mi cuerpo dejan de responderme.

—¡Va a morir! —avisa alguien, reconozco la voz como la del Yokai Myoga.

¿Lo dirá por mí?

¿Voy a morir?

Voy a morir...

Me sumo en la obscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengo poca conciencia ahora que estoy en este estado, me siento yo, pero no por completo. Unas manos sujetan mi cuerpo con fuerza al sentir en lo lejano unas voces atormentadas que deseo desde lo más profundo de mi ignorar. Pestañeo y observo con gran dificultad una tonalidad roja tomando poco a poco forma, un aroma cálido me envuelve y entonces, alcanzo a distinguir un cuerpo.

Mi propio cuerpo.

¿Es un sueño?

No. Recuerdo al monstruo, el pórtico al otro mundo y…

Unos gruñidos de fastidio llegan a mis oídos antes de que, finalmente, un subidón extremo de adrenalina me llegue al cuerpo de golpe. De pronto quiero gritar de dolor, pero no puedo, causando que las ganas se queden ahí atoradas en mi garganta de una manera tan agravante que pareciera que estoy a punto de vomitar.

Inuyasha me mira inquietamente con sus ojos dorados, esperando alguna otra reacción que le haga saber que estoy bien.

Estoy bien.

Estoy bien, me repito mentalmente. Pero no es así.

Las manos se me entumecen y de nuevo, otro golpe de adrenalina me llega. Siento cómo mi cuerpo inesperadamente se retuerce de dolor; el tormento me llega a los nervios de los brazos, las piernas, recorre mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a mi cerebro.

Finalmente, inspiro profundamente y doy un alarido.

Jadeo ansiosa por recuperarme y busco con la mirada los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

Él quiere decir algo, como comentar o bromear al respecto, pero hay un tinte de preocupación en su cara que no le deja hacer tal cometido. Y, por supuesto, decirle ahora lo extraña que me sentí se queda bastante corto.

—Dijiste que se podía volver a salir, ¿eh? —dijo al fin Inuyasha.

Por un corto momento pensé que me hablaba a mí, pero resulta que era a la pulga. Entorné mis ojos en dirección al Yokai, y tanto Inuyasha como yo, esperamos expectante su respuesta.

—Es decir… sí, hay maneras pero… —comenzó nerviosamente a hablar pero su voz acalló antes de terminar.

El chico le observó no muy convencido.

Y de pronto caigo en la cuenta. Alzo mi mirada con sorpresa encontrándome en otro lugar, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Qué sucedió? Y, principalmente, ¿dónde estamos?

"El mundo de los muertos", llega a mi mente de pronto aquella palabra, casi por instinto.

Una rápida vista me deja en claro que aquel es evidentemente el lugar al que hemos venido. ¿Ha sido por mí? ¿Es por mi alma?

Miro retraída a Inuyasha, ni siquiera llevo la cuenta de todas las veces que me ha salvado hasta ahora. ¡Qué vergüenza ser siempre la chica en apuros!

—Gracias —murmullo casi como no quisiera que me escuchase.

El chico me mira crispado y lanza un bufido al aire mirando hacia otro lado, restándole importancia.

¿Es qué no puede simplemente aceptarlo y ya?

Suspiro con cierta decepción.

—Ahora tenemos que salir —avisa así sin más luego de unos segundos de silencio al observar atento el lugar.

—Pe-pero señor, la espada que heredó de su padre… —salta Myoga en el hombro del chico para que le preste atención.

—Ah, cierto —recuerda. De pronto fija atentamente su mirada en mí y dice—: No toques nada, ¿entendiste?

Alzo una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

Pero en vez de responderme gruñe así sin más. Aprieto con desdén mis labios.

¿Qué se cree este chico?

—Señorita Kagome, es muy, extremadamente peligroso que usted toque alguna cosa en este lugar. Recuerde que el cadáver de muchas bestias, demonios y monstruos al igual que su alma reside en este abandonado lugar… —me explica rápidamente y con gran preocupación la pulga—. Su cuerpo canaliza su alma y si llega a tocar alguno de estos cuerpos… pues… usted…

De pronto comprendo demasiado bien a lo que se refiere.

—Les reviviré, ¿cierto?

—Y peor aún, cabe la posibilidad de que se la devoren.

Me detengo en seco. Llega a mi cabeza la infantil imagen dental de un demonio de tres cabezas tomándome con sus monstruosas manos al relamerse los labios para luego echarme a una de sus bocas.

Los escalofríos no demoran en recorrerme la espalda. ¡Qué terrible!

¡No! ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Asiento decidida.

—No tocaré nada, lo juro.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, muy lejano…

—¡Ay, mi amo bonito! —exclamó un pequeño demonio verde escondido entre las oscuras cuevas del infierno.

Se aferraba con sus pequeñas manitas al musgo del muro de piedra para evitar caerse al agua; una gota gorda de sudor le bajaba por su cabeza carente de pelaje dándole un leve parecido a una rana.

De la especie Kappa, alguna vez gobernante de la tribu imperial acuática habitando los ríos de aquel olvidado Japón rural y descendiente de Sha Gojyo, un demonio incluso más tradicional (conocido en leyendas) y salvaje que Jaken.

El Yokai apretó sus gigantes, amarillentos y sobresalientes ojos debido al esfuerzo que le suponía cargar su propio peso y además el de un humano moribundo.

—Por mi amo bonito —pensaba en voz alta al escuchar gruñir al joven humano en su espalda—, no debes morir —articuló de pronto aquellas palabras con dificultad.

Debía subir, claro que sí, a la superficie; entonces recuperaría su fuerza, armaría un pequeño ejército e iría al mundo de los muertos a recuperar a su amo Sesshomaru.

"¡¿Por qué será que este inútil muchacho pesa tanto?! ¡Claro, debí elegir a una chica… o a alguien más delgado!"

—¡Sólo espere amo Sesshomaru! —gritó una vez que se salió de sus casillas así sin más— ¡Su fiel sirviente Jaken irá a rescatarle!

Y de pronto tuvo en mente su imagen, su cabellera platinada y esos profundos ojos dorados mirándole desde lo alto, con sólo aquella majestuosidad que podía emitir él.

—¡Oh, sí!

"Gracias, Jaken", diría pausadamente entre lágrimas Sesshomaru una vez vivo. "Estoy en deuda contigo, ¡Sigue acompañándome ahora y siempre!".

—Amo bonito, amo bonito… —canturreaba con alegría.

—A…agua… —habló el moribundo muchacho en su espalda.

"Lo siento por este inútil humano, ha sido una pena que su destino haya sido escrito de esta manera", pensaba al tan sólo quedarle unos metros del fin.

—De todas formas, ¿Qué tanto hiciste para venir aquí al infierno? —preguntó de pronto. Recibió en respuesta unos quejidos roncos y unos cuantos lloriqueos. Jaken se lo pensó por un momento—: Tú no eres muy hablador, ¿o me equivoco? —comentó volteando su cabecita.

—A…gua…

—"Agua, agua, agua", ¿qué no sabes decir otra cosa? ¿No te enseñaron a hablar? ¿Tienes algún trauma o algo? ¡Qué humano más despreciable y estúpido! —gruñó enojado el pequeño demonio—. ¡Eres como su hermano! —justo como Inuyasha— ¡Un descerebrado y salvaje que no sabe nadita de nada! Pero bueh… él cavó su propia tumba al meterse con esa humana… Menos mal que ya está muerto —miró al chico de reojo—. Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? Te estoy hablando…

Más y más gruñidos.

—¡Ay, mi dios! ¡Qué soledad!

—A…Agua…

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Ya sabemos todos tus deseos, cállate ¿sí?

—A…

—¡Qué te calles!

—…gua…

—¡Ay, pero que hombre más cabeza dura!

Y al fin, cuando una de sus manos llegó al filo de la superficie captando más de lo necesario el frio y la niebla cubriendo el lugar, la piel de gallina recorrió con firmeza bajo sus harapos descubriendo entonces que estaba un paso más cerca de su cometido, más y más cerca que casi podía tocarlo, casi era capaz de verlo.

Y por supuesto, cansado y agitado en el piso inhaló ese extraño y denso aire concentrado en el lugar, una mezcla entre putrefacción y desagüe que le hizo toser casi hasta el alma.

—¡Ay, pero que cansadito que estoy! —comentó el demonio de bajo grado—, pensé que moriría…

—Y así lo será —habló alguien a sus espaldas acercándose a pasos estruendosos que hacían temblar la tierra por completo.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el ancho de la espalda de Jaken, avisándole de la peor manera que un ser incluso más poderoso que el mismísimo diablo se aproximaba. Trago saliva del miedo y se dispuso con el poco coraje que tenía en aquellos instantes a virar la cabeza y descubrir de quien se trataba.

"Oh, claro", pensó de pronto. "Un anti-dios".

Y ahí estaba, un ser que media al menos seis metros de alto y dos de ancho, una gruesa capa de escamas de color rojizas que enmarcaban colosalmente los músculos trabajados en brazos, piernas y abdomen. Su cara carente de ojos, y afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su boca le daban incluso un aspecto más perturbador.

—Así que Jaken —habló el monstruo con una voz ronca—, ¿dónde está tu amo Sesshomaru?

A Jaken se le deformó el rostro del puro pánico que le embargaba de pronto.

—Mi-mi-mi… am-amo bonito… —tartamudeo con pavor, ya comenzaba a sudar frío, una sensación que dejó de agradarle desde hace muchísimo tiempo atrás.

—Sí, tengo algunas cuentas que saldar con él.

—¿Qu-qué clase de cu-cu-cuentas?

—¡¿Hah?! —gruñó inmediatamente el anti-dios por el atrevimiento de tan personal pregunta paralizando en el acto al demonio.

—Yo-yo-o sos-solo pregunto… —tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Escuché rumores de que está muerto…

—¡Es mentira! —exclamó a todo pulmón levantándose rápidamente del piso.

—¿Me dices que soy un mentiroso? —preguntó enojado el monstruo.

Jaken se alejó dando una reverencia nerviosamente temiendo por su vida.

—¡No no no! ¡No, no! Es decir… no, no… Mi amo Sesshomaru está descansando.

—¿Ah, sí? —repuso de pronto un poco interesado—, pues tráelo.

—¡Oye, nadie me ordena hacer cosas! —exclamó enojado y asustado, una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que embargaron a Jaken aquel día.

"Además", pensó a su vez, "Aunque se lo pidiera, él no vendría simplemente por este dichoso anti-dios". Ya podía imaginar su cara de disgusto y asco. No, no. Nadie le pide cosas al gran Sesshomaru.

"Mi amo bonito es muy caprichoso y orgulloso después de todo, su fuerza no es comparable con la de ningún ser viviente ¡Ni siquiera su padre, Inu no Taisho!".

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó con desdén el anti-dios.

Jaken se agitó nerviosamente en el lugar, arrepintiéndose hasta la medula por su gran impertinencia.

"Ser débil tiene sus pros y sus contras después de todo", pensó sudando frio.

—¡N-na-nada! Yo mismito le traeré ante usted —repuso ante muchas reverencias, casi pegándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

"O eso es lo que crees, ¡estúpido monstruo sin ojos!".

—No confió en ti, rana de dos patas.

—¡¿Qué es lo que usted dice?!

—Solo digo lo que digo porque es cierto —comentó sin abismo de volver a perder la cordura, quizás demasiado perspicaz

"¡Me he confiado demasiado! ¿Qué haré ahora? ¡Oh, amo Sesshomaru, cómo me gustaría que usted esté a mi lado en estos momentos!".

—Entonces, ¿Dónde está tu amo, pequeña rana?

"Pequeña rana, pequeña rana… ¡Yo te diré quién es la pequeña rana aquí!".

—Ah, bueno… —dijo un sometido Jaken—, en un lugar lejano.

—Ve a buscarlo.

—Ah, sí, claro —"Tonto anti-dios, esta será la última vez que nos veremos". Jaken se levantó tomando con su pequeña mano el hombro e aquel hombre olvidado quien no había hablado en los últimos minutos de forma que temió por unos instantes, apenas un segundo, haber muerto.

Pero no, lo escuchaba respirar.

Le arrastró unos metros antes de fijar su vista al cielo, estaban en la parte más superficial del infierno, apenas si unos cuantos kilómetros de la Tierra, con todos aquellos humanos insignificantes. Sin embargo, no era aquel lugar al que Jaken deseaba ir.

Los portales que unían el infierno y el mundo de los muertos estaba inclusive más lejos, al inicio de lo que llaman el purgatorio, junto con aquellas almas pecadoras que en vida no hicieron más que desgracia y que ahora cumplen pena para siempre.

Jaken debía ir a ese lugar, traspasar uno de los tantos portales abiertos por los mismísimos agentes e ir a buscar a su amo bonito con la ayuda del humano moribundo que estaba entonces derrotado a sus pies.

Parecía el plan perfecto…

Pero entonces…

—Pequeña rana, ¿no estarás mintiéndome? —preguntó una última vez el monstruo.

Jaken sacudió la cabeza, a lo que el anti-dios sonrió con sus horrorosos dientes afilados.

—Entonces no te importará llevarte a estos en caso de que quieras mentirme… —repuso lenta y roncamente.

De la obscuridad emergieron entonces dos seres malignos, tenían la cara demacrada y le faltaban miembros a su cuerpo; ambos se movían de una manera tan irregular que llegó a causarle escalofríos al demonio.

Se detuvo en seco y sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro, no me importará —mintió enseguida.

"¡Pero claro que me importa, tonto! ¡Cuando el amo Sesshomaru reviva todas mis posibilidades de vida serán nulas! Ah, pero ya sé… el posible que el amo bonito mate a estos insignificantes secuaces. Ja, ja. Esa no te la tenías pensada, ¿o sí?".

—Si no trae a Sesshomaru, mátenlo —ordenó roncamente el monstruo.

Jaken supo a quién le hablaba, así que se hizo a un lado y con sus pequeñas manos siguió arrastrando el cuerpo inerte del humano.

"Amo bonito…", pensaba una y otra vez, sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Una vasta niebla cubría el lugar, concentraba con exactitud al filo de las grandes montañas rocosas repartidas por todo el lugar que daban el aspecto de desplomarse en cualquier momento.

No hubiera sido nada más impresionante si no fuera por tres cosas en las que no pude evitar fijarme con sorpresa.

Primero que todo, el cadáver de lo que parecía ser una bestia de un tamaño monumental; no es que fuera realmente buena calculando el tamaño exacto pero en aproximado diría que era tan alto como un edificio de cuarenta pisos, y eso ya es mucho.

La calavera del monstruo en cuestión tenía, en lo personal, una manera extraña de exhibirse. Tenía los huesos del hocico abierto de par en par mostrando aquellos grandes pero gastados colmillos blancos que daban el aspecto de poder devorar a un grupo de al menos cien personas en cuestión segundos.

Sin embargo y pese a lo sorprendida que ya estaba, quedé extrañamente pasmada al descubrir la forma humanoide del cadáver, puesto que todavía llevaba ropajes encima; una robusta armadura de hierro que pienso, era de antiguos espadachines o algo por el estilo y que, curiosa y horrendamente, tenía además en las hombreras varias puntas afiladas que llamaron enormemente mi atención.

—Ese es mi padre —dijo de pronto Inuyasha apuntando al cadáver en cuestión.

—¿Hhmm…? —inquirí sin poder creérmelo, le miré boquiabierta—. ¿Esos huesos pertenecen a tu padre?

—¿Qué no ves el parecido? —respondió lanzándome una mirada de "¿No es evidente?".

Me alejé de él con escepticismo.

"No, imposible".

—No te creo —repuse con el ceño fruncido.

—Su padre era un Yokai gigante que vivió por muchos años. Esa es su verdadera forma libre de todo hechizo —explicó Myoga con los ojos entrecerrados—. El tesoro que heredó de su padre probablemente se encuentre ahí dentro.

"¿Probablemente?", repetí para mí misma un poco descolocada. "¿Por qué 'probablemente'?".

Le observé con más atención, admirando el poder de la naturaleza (que al parecer era capaz de vivir en un lugar como este) de devorar el cadáver con ramas y plantas.

"Entonces", pensé para mis adentros, "Si así es el padre de Inuyasha 'libre de todo hechizo' para darle algún aspecto humano… ¿Con Inuyasha pasará lo mismo? ¿Qué forma de demonio tendrá él? ¿Será parecida a la de su padre?"

—¿Qué me miras tanto? —preguntó él antipáticamente.

Giré los ojos, cansada. Con ese humor de perros nadie lanzaría un hechizo sobre él, ya es lo suficientemente demonio con esa personalidad.

—Y aquel es su hermano Sesshomaru —informó Myoga apuntando con sus diminutos dedos el segundo cadáver que no estaba tan lejos del primero que llamó inicialmente mi atención.

Y ahí va la segunda cosa. El cadáver de Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha. Bastante parecido con los huesos de su padre pero sin aquella impresionante armadura.

Y por último, las extrañas aves que se aglomeran cerca del suelo.

—Los agentes —dice de pronto el anciano Myoga apuntando a las aves.

Entonces, ¿no son pájaros?

Miro con más atención sin poder creérmelo, fijándome entonces en que son como hombres de aspecto sumamente esqueléticos, como si fueran aves en los huesos, la verdad… ni sé cómo explicarlo en tan pocas palabras; de la espalda les nacen un par de alas delgadas y que transparentan unos pocos músculos y vertebras.

Como si nada de eso fuera suficiente, cuando nos acercamos peligrosamente a ellos evitando que nos descubran, noto que llevan unos pergaminos entre las manos mientras observan unas lucecitas blancas repartidas flotando cerca del suelo.

—Seleccionan las almas con sus afilados dedos y deciden qué harán con ella —me explica casi a susurros el anciano Myoga en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que estoy mirando.

Asiento notando que el ambiente es muy silencioso y que tan solo las alas de los agentes hacen ruido al aletear.

—No pueden hablar —me informa cerca de oído el anciano—, no necesitan comunicarse.

Le miro crédula.

—No tienen con quién —se apresuró a decir.

Y comprendí.

Probablemente ellos no tengan las mismas necesidades que los humanos, como comer, por ejemplo.

—Bien, vamos por esa estúpida reliquia —habló de pronto Inuyasha a nuestras espaldas.

Le observé nerviosa mientras que Myoga le lanzo una mirada enojada.

—No es estúpida, amo Inuyasha —murmuró con el ceño fruncido—, es lo que usted heredó de su padre.

—Ah, claro. Sí, por supuesto.

Inuyasha me cargó en sus espaldas y dio un gran salto acercándose al cadáver de su padre por uno de los costados de su armadura una vez que se cercioró de que nadie le estaba viendo.

El olor a plantas y a descomposición me puso de malas enseguida, sin embargo, a Inuyasha no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, me pregunto si debe de estar acostumbrado.

¿Es un perro, no? ¿No deberían afectarles este tipo de olores? Su nariz es más sensible, después de todo… ¿o no?

Cuando nos acercamos a una de las placas de hierro que apenas si podía sostenerse por sí misma Inuyasha la tomó entre sus manos, como si no pesara en lo absoluto, y tiró para desprenderla… de esa manera tendríamos el camino despejado.

No obstante, justamente cuando decidimos volver a emprender camino un estruendoso sonido, casi como si de un rayo se tratara, se escuchó por todo el lugar, como vaticinando algo peligroso. Los agentes de pronto dejaron sus quehaceres y fijaron su vista en el cielo a la espera de algo.

El incomodo silencio que se presentó luego me dejó ansiosa ante la espera, entrecerré mis ojos y al igual que los agentes, miré con atención el cielo y, en especial, el centro de este, donde comenzaba a formarse un extraño tumulto negro que a cada segundo parecía hacerse más grande aún.

Esperé a que el anciano Myoga dijera algo, o nos avisara pero se quedó en silencio al igual que yo, sorprendido y también, preocupado.

—Será mejor que entremos —comentó casi en un murmullo Inuyasha.

Yo le detuve con una mano, agarrándole del brazo y agachándome para esconderme en la hierba.

—Espera —ordené preocupada—, creo que va a suceder algo.

El medio demonio me miró como si estuviera loca, de forma que le tapé la cara con mi mano libre.

—¡No me mires así! —solté así sin más, muy molesta de pronto.

No tengo la menor idea de por qué me enojo tanto en su presencia, es increíble lo rápido que él puede sacarme de mis casillas.

—¡Entonces no hables estupideces! —responde con el ceño fruncido, alejando mi mano de su cara.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! Nos pueden oír.

Fijo mi vista nuevamente en el cielo y sigo a la espera. Inuyasha sigue viéndome a la cara.

—Pero si tú empezaste… —balbucea en su lugar molesto.

—¡Oh, mira ahí! —apunté el cielo.

—¡Oh, ya lo veo, es un portal que viene del infierno! —nos informa de pronto la pulga.

¡¿Qué cosas tan raras suceden aquí y por qué?!

No entiendo nada de nada.

—Alguien que proviene del infierno quiere entrar a este mundo.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿No sería mucho más inteligente ir al mundo de los vivos?

—No lo tengo muy claro todaví… —calló abruptamente—, ¡Ah! Ese es… ¡El sirviente de Sesshomaru!

—¿Quién? —preguntó confundida, ¿por qué sería alguien sirviente de un muerto?

Y lo veo, ahí está, es aterrador… Viene encima de dos grandes monstruos que tienen la cara desfigurada, trae además lo que parecer ser el cadáver de un chico.

Imagino que como debe ser el sirviente de Sesshomaru sea alguien de temer como él.

¡Increíble! Es… es… es…

Su apariencia verdosa, sus harapos cafés y su pequeño tamaño… Su boca en pico y sus ojos gigantes y saltones como pez…

Espera… es… entonces… él es…

¿Una rana?

Se me cae la cara.

¿Qué tiene de peligroso una rana?

Esto ya no tiene el menor sentido.

Yo estoy oficialmente fuera, lo siento. Esto me supera.

Desde lo alto le escucho reír a carcajadas tenebrosas y no puedo creérmelo pero de verdad que lo siento, es demasiado ridículo.

—¿Se supone que debamos temerle? —pregunto a susurros.

Myoga me observa nervioso.

—No, no, no —asegura confiado—. En lo absoluto, aquel sirviente no puede defenderse por sí solo, es totalmente inútil como demonio.

—¿Entonces…?

—A…gua —escucho de pronto, pero aquella voz no proviene del demonio ni el par de monstruos, no. Esa voz es de…

—¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha! —exclamó en un arranque de ansiedad— Mira, lleva a alguien consigo.

Inmediatamente en mi mente se arma el rompecabezas. Ahora lo comprendo, pero por supuesto, Inuyasha no entiende nada de nada, de hecho, ni se entera de lo peligroso que puede ser.

Y probablemente yo menos debido a que no conozco la fuerza de su hermano, pero si ya de por sí Inuyasha es muy fuerte… entonces…

—¡Bah! —espetó apático—, ¿Y qué me importa a mí?

Aprieto los labios de pronto muy molesta. Es verdad que este chico no siente amor ni compasión por los humanos.

—¡¿Qué no vez el peligro que eso significa?!

—¡Ah! Ya comprendo —exclama el anciano Myoga—. Él viene a revivir a Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué, qué? —deja boquiabierto al hanyou.

—¡Así es! Si su sirviente logra revivirlo, ¿de qué cosas sería capaz el señor Sesshomaru?

Que a Inuyasha se le hayan crispado las orejas de perro me dejó en claro lo probablemente terrible que sería despertar a una bestia como Sesshomaru.

—¡Mierda! —masculló con dientes apretados.

—¿Ves? —quise hacerle entrar en razón—, por eso debemos salvar al chico.

—¿Debemos? —alzó una ceja desconfiado.

—Debes, perdón. Yo no puedo —sonreí descaradamente.

Le observe girar los ojos, ahora sí que parecía más molesto de lo habitual.

—¡Ugh! Cómo molestan… —se levantó luego de unos segundos—. Bien, Kagome, quédate aquí, no dejes que nadie te vea, ¿me oíste?

De pronto quiero protestar porque sí pero me abstengo. Si Inuyasha salva al chico es muy probable de que si me ve venga a por mí.

—¡Sí! —asiento llena de coraje, aunque esconderse es de cobardes…

Miro a Inuyasha alejarse corriendo rápidamente con muchísima habilidad para no hacer en lo absoluto ningún ruido y no llamar la atención de los agentes que todavía mantenían su mirada pegada al cielo.

—Esperemos que todo salga bien —me susurra Myoga.

Le observo sorprendida al descubrir que no está con Inuyasha.

—Oiga, ¿usted no tiene que acompañarle?

—¡Ay, pero no se enoje! Un poco de compañía no le haría nada de mal, ¿o sí? —se ríe de pronto para amenizar la situación.

Está claro.

—Oiga, usted es demasiado cobarde —comentó con los ojos entrecerrados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Oye, cara de rana! —grita un joven mitad demonio de pelo platinado y orejas de perro a Jaken, el todavía servidor de Sesshomaru.

El pequeño demonio que se encontraba erguido nerviosamente entre los dos monstruos desfigurados dio un paso adelante y observó boquiabierto a lo que estaba delante de sus ojos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de pronto con sorpresa—. Pero si es Inuyasha, ¿qué haces tú aquí y cómo es que estás vivo?

—¡Eso no te interesa, rata inmunda! —insultó el chico sin importarle demasiado su oponente.

—¡Uy!, verdad que a este nadie nunca le enseñó a comportarse —se murmuró a sí mismo—. ¡Mi nombre es "Jaken"! ¡Ja-ken! ¡¿Oiste bien, perro rabioso?!

—¿Hah? —exclamó ofendido el chico—, ¿quieres morir?

"¡Ay! No puede ser posible", pensó alarmado Jaken. "Ahora que este perro rabioso esta aquí mi plan se vendrá abajo si descubre lo que vine a hacer. Él odia al amo bonito y mi amo lo odia por igual".

—¡Oi! Será mejor que te vayas de aquí si no quieres morir, ¡vete!

Jaken sonrió impaciente.

"Sí, con esa advertencia será suficiente".

"Este hijo de…" pensó por otro lado Inuyasha crispando los dedos de sus manos.

—¡¿A quién crees que le estás hablando, rana de mierda?! —masculló finalmente irritado, impulsándose entonces con sus pies para dar un salto rápido con el fin de atacarle con sus garras de acero.

—¡Jaken, te dije! ¡Mi nombre es…! —dijo demasiado preocupado como para ver qué era lo que se le aproximaba, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde—: ¡Ahhh! —gritó horrorizado.

—¡Toma mis garras de aceroooo!

Un ataque bastó para dejar al suelo al pobre y débil Jaken y a los secuaces del anti-dios, quienes se habían mantenido a raya de toda discusión.

El hanyou miró con el ceño fruncido el cuerpo que reposaba ahora abatido en el suelo, enseguida olisqueó el aire para comprobar que no tenía heridas, no obstante, todo fue en vano. El aire estaba cargado de un aroma a monstruo que le resultaba nauseabundo y que a ratos le impedía respirar con total libertad; aquel simple hecho le irritó hasta la medula y dio una vista rápida a Jaken antes de volver a fijarse en el chico.

Fue entonces que el cuerpo pareció moverse, dando pequeñas y débiles respiraciones.

—A…gua —pidió la voz del chico a rastras.

—Cómo molestan estos tontos humanos, ¿qué esperas? —habló antipática y exasperadamente— ¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día! —se agachó para tomar el cuerpo del joven y lo acomodó sin dificultad en su hombro.

"Este no pesa como Kagome", pensó Inuyasha rápidamente antes de dar unos cuantos saltos hasta llegar a la chica, quien lo esperaba escondida tras la hierba.

Por detrás de ellos Inuyasha pudo notar cómo aquellos monstruos y aquel demonio llamado Jaken se levantaban con gruñidos y unas pocas heridas en el abdomen. Al joven de pelo platinado no le hubiera parecido en lo absoluto extraño, sin embargo, cuando observó cómo los secuaces del demonio comenzaron a estremecerse, y no del dolor precisamente, el chico supo que algo malo iba a suceder.

Crispo sus dedos hasta hacerlos sonar y sonrió para sí, no es que le gustara realmente meterse en peleas pero de verdad que le disfrutaba de una buena cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad.

—Cuida al idiota —dijo de pronto apenas viendo de reojo a Kagome, advirtiéndole también en silencio que cuidara de sí misma.

"Si ella muere, tú también", aparecieron aquellas palabras como por arte de magia a su cabeza.

Y se alejó enérgicamente a combatir sus enemigos dejando a solas a la chica con aquel moribundo hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, vaya, tiene muchísimas heridas", pensé cuando me acerqué a verle más de cerca. "¿Por qué pasará que alguien siempre tiene que salir herido?"

—A…agua —pidió con lentitud una vez que abrió los ojos para verme a la cara.

Apreté los labios.

"Dudo que en este lugar haya algún rio o laguna, qué pena por no poder ayudarlo".

—Yo… mmm… resista, por favor, cuando llegue Inuyasha saldremos de este lugar y le llevaré a un hospital para que se recupere —hablé nerviosamente en un intento por calmarle.

A lo lejos podía escuchar a Inuyasha y al sirviente de Sesshomaru, Jaken, discutían. El pequeño demonio quería devuelta a este humano y el hanyou lo único que hacia mientras peleaba con aquellos horribles monstruos era contestarle con más y más groserías.

Suspire entonces demasiado agotada por todos aquellos sentimientos que lograron embargarme de pronto, pensé en lo inútil que era simplemente por ser humana. Si yo tan solo…

Sacudí mi cabeza.

No, no. Debía ser positiva.

"Piensa, Kagome, ¿qué harías en un momento como este?".

Bueno, me respondí apenas en unos segundos, este chico tiene heridas, no puedo sanarlas… pero podría detener la hemorragia hasta que… Sí, eso hare.

—A…gua —siguió repitiendo una y otra vez con voz ronca y cansada el hombre.

—Ah, yo, um… primero deje parar el sangrado —comencé a balbucear por el nerviosismo pero callé inmediatamente cuando comprendí que él había alzado su mano hacia pelo y había jalado con fuerza para atraerme a él. Me trague el grito de dolor para no llamar la atención apretando los dientes y mordiéndome la lengua—. Yo, um, lo siento, de veras… Inu… —traté de zafarme aunque no sirvió de mucho.

"Vaya, a pesar de estar casi muriendo tiene mucha fuerza… si yo estuviera en sus zapatos lo más probable es que…"

—¡Agua! —bramó enojado dándome un susto y haciendo que me sobresaltara en el lugar—. ¡Agua! ¡Agua! —insistía.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, sin saber exactamente qué decir, de pronto quise llamar a Inuyasha, pero por algo así…

"¿Eres tonta o qué? Soluciónalo por ti misma…" diría, o algo por el estilo.

—¡OH! ¿Pero qué es lo que veo? —escuché decir a alguien a mis espaldas.

Me apresuré entonces a taparle la boca al joven. "¿Cómo puede querer tanta agua si ya de por sí tiene tanta fuerza?", pensé agitada.

—¡Una humana!

Me detuve en seco y alcé la vista. Ahí estaba la pequeña rana, Jaken, quien me observaba curioso y luego, a unos metros, a Inuyasha con heridas y sangre en los brazos por la pelea.

—Así que has traído una chica contigo, no pensé que te importaran los humanos, Inuyasha… ¿pero protegerles? —habló la rana con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca de pico.

—¡Eso no te incumbe! —gruñó un molesto hanyou.

Volví a fijar mi vista en el chico y con sorpresa descubrí que el brazo que todavía se mantenía aferrado a mi cabeza se había desprendido de su cuerpo.

"¡Ay, mi Dios! ¡Su brazo, yo lo mate!", pensé alarmada.

—¡Agua! —gritó aparentemente sin haberle importado en lo absoluto la falta de su brazo.

La sangre roja que emanaba de su hombro y del brazo pronto comenzó a coagular y a tonarse de un tono más oscuro. Puse los ojos como platos al entender que aquel no era más que un disfraz, sin embargo, ¿con qué razón?

—¡Ah, no era humano al final! Maldita sea, y todo ese tiempo perdido en traerlo desde el infierno —se lamentó Jaken.

Con un sonido gutural al verle a la cara se me acercó y parte de su boca se desprendió, estuve a punto de entrar en shock si no fuera porque ya había pasado por esto una vez en el pasado. No permitiría que alguien me devorara así como así.

—¡Agua! —pidió con desenfreno.

—Aquí… —hablé despacio subiendo mi voz—, aquí no hay ¡Nada! —grito instantáneamente al darle un golpe en el abdomen para alejarle de mí.

Me levanto a rastras debido a que como no sé dar buenos golpes me he caído de espaldas y corro a esconderme a otro lugar. En medio del camino advierto que cuelga todavía el brazo del chico en mi pelo, pego un grito asustada y lo aparto lejos de mí con escalofríos subiéndome por todo el cuerpo.

"Esto es definitivamente peor que ver una película de terror por las noches", pienso en un arranque.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que el anciano Myoga no ha comentado nada en este último rato, le busco con la mirada y como no lo puedo encontrar concluyo que ha escapado.

"Esa pulga cobarde…"

Una vez me he vuelto a poner segura detrás de otro arbusto, busco con la mirada a Inuyasha, quien batalla con dificulta ahora a unos tremendos monstruos con garras afiladísimas del porte de una espada.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta la voz ronca y pausada del chico en algún lugar.

"Al menos ya no pide agua", bromeo para mis adentros.

Me hago una bolita entre la extensa hierba y ruego para que no me encuentre.

"Si por ultimo tuviera algo con qué defenderme".

Miro el cadáver del padre de Inuyasha y rápidamente se me enciende el foco. ¡Claro!

Si encuentro la espada… haber… ¿cómo era? ¿"Colmillo de acero"? Podría llevársela a Inuyasha y así exterminaría a aquellos desagradables monstruos.

"Oh, ¡Gracias Kagome! Me has salvado", pienso que diría el hanyou con lagrimas en sus ojos. "Ah, no… él no diría algo como eso", descarto de inmediato el pensamiento.

Bien, entonces… a poner el plan en marcha.

Muevo ansiosamente la cabeza hacia todos lados buscando con la mirada que no hayan moros en la costa y salgo agachada tratando de averiguar por dónde es que estaba la entrada al estomago del cadáver.

Por lo pronto que descubro el lugar y calculo a cuantos metros me queda de lejos, me levanto y por error mío sin cerciorarme nuevamente de que no haya nadie a mí alrededor, salgo corriendo hasta la entrada sin preocuparme demasiado.

—¿Dónde estás? —canturrea alguien a los lejos, y lo sé, me está buscando a mí.

Ay, no.

—¡Ah, ahí estás! —me sorprende el chico, giro la cabeza para observarle y con pavor descubro que le faltan miembros humanos y que a cambio hay una extraña sombra negra.

Cuando está a punto de caérsele la cara me adentro en el cadáver del padre y le escucho decir algo cómo: Tú tienes las lágrimas perladas.

Me niego a pensar que ha sido obra de la mujer del yukata blanco, de todas maneras ya me dijeron que son muchos los entes, demonios y monstruos que andan en su busca.

Y ahora, Inuyasha podría tenerla, cuando la perla blanca le sanó… ¿pero yo? ¿Es en serio?

¿Y cómo es que está tan seguro?

Sigo corriendo hasta que encuentro un pequeño desnivel en el suelo y de pronto me hundo un poco, quiero gritar… pero me abstengo mordiéndome la lengua.

"Un día de estos me la voy a cortar por error si sigo así…"

Miro al suelo pensando que lo que he pisado son arenas movedizas o algo extraño y justo antes de hacerlo oigo un "crack", y luego otro cuando doy un paso, y así…

Y otra vez se me cae la cara del horror.

—¡Son… son… carabelas! —chillo con espanto, me llevo las manos a la cara y me doy coraje para seguir andando.

"¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! No sabía que el padre de Inuyasha tuviera tanto apetito", pienso con disgusto. "Al menos espero encontrar la espada porque de otra forma yo…".

—¿Dónde estás, niñita? —vuelve a preguntar la sombra negra—, ¡Ah, así que aquí estás! —logra descubrirme.

Yo me estremezco, me detengo y de un sobresalto advierto que tan solo le falta dos metros para llegar ante mí. Vuelvo a chillar alarmada y me alejo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo.

"Ojalá tuviera las piernas más largas, porque por dios que no puedo avanzar nada de esta forma… Yo… probablemente. No, debo ser fuerte, luchar hasta el último instante"

—¡No me sigas! —grito con pavor cuando veo que está a punto de alcanzarme. No sé qué cosa decirle para espantarlo así que recurro a lo que se me cruce por la mente— ¡Si te acercas no sé de lo que soy capaz de hacerte! ¡Aléjate! ¡Soy una poderosa sacerdotisa! —digo mientras avanzo mirándole a la cara.

—¡¿Oh?! –se detiene entonces.

"Ah, le asusté"

—¡Una sacerdotisa! —me sonríe alegre—, ¡Dicen que comerlas trae buena suerte!

—¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡No, eso no es cierto!

—Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pongo cara de disgusto, los monstruos en serio que dan miedo. Sin embargo, justo cuando pienso que me alejo lo suficiente, me tropiezo con torpeza con unos huesos largos que hay en el camino y caigo al suelo.

Me levanto temiendo por mí por haber tocado por error aquellos huesos y justo cuando estoy a punto de dar un paso alguien me toma por el brazo, la sombra. Me está sonriendo cuando alza su mano y de ella emergen garras largas y afiladas.

Sudo frio y trago saliva.

¡No!, esto no puede terminar de esta manera.

Me lleno de coraje justo cuando está a punto de llegar a mi pecho y lo empujo con mi mano, cuando ésta toca su cuerpo una luz emerge de cuerpo y recorre mi brazo como un rayo hasta llegar a mis dedos, es entonces cuando una corriente sale disparada y ataca a la sombra para hacerla volar por los aires.

Me observo a mi misma anonadada, ¿Yo he logrado eso? ¿Pero cómo es que…?

Dios mío, es la tercera vez que lo hago… yo… ¿será porque en realidad soy una sacerdotisa?

¿En enserio tengo todos estos poderes?

Vaya…

Estoy a punto de sonreír cuando noto que algo comienza a temblar a mis pies.

Lo que pudo haber sido una sonrisa se deshace por los aires.

Ay no. Ay no, ay no, no, no.

Sé lo que viene ahora.

—Oh-oh… —murmullo asustada, retrocedo ante una luz brillante pero oscura que comienza a emerger desde el suelo y que, para mi mala suerte, comienza junto a los huesos a tomar una extraña forma.

Y no es solo uno, son dos… tres… cuento al final cuatro.

Demasiados para mí. Es probable que aunque salga corriendo ellos me alcancen… y muera… y entonces…

No quiero ni pensarlo.

No quiero gritar, no quiero tampoco pedir ayuda pero…

Pero…

Pero aún así yo…

Retrocedo un paso, y otro, y otro más… Quiero correr, salir de aquí, de este lugar… de estar en mi casa, en el colegio, con mis amigas, teniendo una vida normal alejada de todas estas cosas extrañas que me han estado sucediendo.

Quiero una vida normal, una vida normal…

Quiero eso y nada más…

Sigo corriendo y tropezándome por el pánico que le tengo a la evidente muerte. Aprieto los labios y sigo mi camino porque daré lucha hasta el último segundo.

Probablemente no sea buena peleando como Inuyasha, o defendiéndome como la anciana Kaede con su arco… y tampoco es que sea necesariamente utilizando estos extraños poderes, pero supongo que el grito de auxilio sirve de algo en las circunstancias correctas.

Me gustaría ser fuerte, y luchar… Y dejar de ser cobarde…

Pero son cosas que veo lejanas, y entiendo.

Es entonces que cuando siento que algo roza mi espalda que es cuando inspiro y estoy dispuesta a gritar… Algo jala de mí y me atrae hacia él.

—Inu… inu…yasha —¡Oh, no! Las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta, no puedo gritar… ¡No! ¡No!

No, Dios mío, no.

Inuyasha… ¡Ayúdame!

 ** _No sé si la próxima semana pueda subir un capítulo, pero me lo pensaré y me esforzaré si me dejan comentarios… Ah, no… ¡Qué terrible! Eso suena muy chantajista… Entonces…_**

" ** _¡Si no hay comentarios, hay tabla!"_**

 ** _Sí, así está mejor. ¡Hasta la próxima, cuídense!_**


	8. CDA: Sesshomaru despierta (Parte 4)

**Notas del autor: ¡Yoo! ¡Sí, aquí! Han sido unos meses duros… pero volví, me costó más de lo esperado. Este capítulo no parece estar tan editado y pensado como los otros, pero aquí les va.**

 **A la gente que descubrió este fic medio olvidado entre todos los demás y que, me dejaron comentarios, mis sinceras gracias. A la gente que me tiene en favoritos y que siguen esta historia pues… un lo siento se queda bastante corto.**

 **Bueno, así sin más… el cap c:**

OOoooooOooooooooooOOO

Colmillo De Acero: Sesshomaru despierta (Parte IV)

Son dos, tres segundos los que cuento cuando el sonido que viene por detrás da un golpe sordo en el piso que me deja en un estado catatónico y tanto las piernas como mis manos dejan de responderme. Enseguida mis ojos se nublan a penas deslumbrando lo que parece ser una sombra extraña pestilente y de lo único que sé con total confianza es que me tiene sujeta por el pelo.

Inspiro el aire repugnante que expela la sombra mientras espero quieta a que suceda algo, cualquier cosa.

—Si me devoro su alma podré salir de este lugar —escucho apenas su voz que se oye casi como un ronquido largo y molesto.

Un escalofrío, como un relámpago, sube por mi espalda erizándome los pelos. He tenido encuentros cercanos con la muerte tantas veces que ni siquiera vale la pena recordarlos... y aun así no puedo evitar tener la sensación mortífera, como si fuera la primera vez, de estar a punto de morir.

Tomo aire apenas abriendo mi temblante labio inferior notando que en este estado, el frio, se cuela como serpientes por todo mi cuerpo.

De pronto, la sombra me eleva por los aires y soy consciente de que mi cabello se está llevando toda la carga de mi peso. Me quejo, débil como una niñita a punto de lloriquear, impotente ante lo que sucede conmigo y mi alrededor.

Es entonces cuando los deseos ocultos en mi interior afloran otra vez como nervios palpitantes haciendo conexiones por todo mi cerebro, despertando sensaciones olvidadas; el coraje, el ímpetu y el pánico me hacen presa e inmediatamente siento latir mi corazón tan rápido como el trote animado de un caballo.

Quiero retorcerme, gritar e irme de aquí.

No importa si no soy salvada.

Tan solo...

—¡Suelta a mi humano! —oí una voz a lo lejos, molesta y conocida.

Era el Yokai, Jaken.

Gemí después de soltar un suspiro decepcionada.

Eso quería decir que Inuyasha seguía luchando ahí afuera.

Tomé con mis manos el firme agarre a mi pelo dado que la cabeza comenzaba a escocerme del punzante dolor para soportar mi peso y, con mucha concentración, enfoqué mis ojos hasta que estos de despejaron y tuve una clara vista de lo que tenía enfrente.

Antes observar cómo el destello de un rayo azul consumía todo su cuerpo, pude ver la fusión de los múltiples cadáveres de horripilantes bestias en una, la cabeza de metal oxidado que estaba a su izquierda desprendía un fuerte olor a amoniaco por las narices, por otro lado estaba el de su derecha, una pequeña cabeza con unos grandes ojos desorbitados barboteando saliva roja y espesa por su boca y, por último, la cabeza del medio; una materia de grasa que apenas sí tenía forma y que desprendía un aroma ponzoñoso que me hacía dar vueltas la cabeza.

Su cuerpo era tan grande que casi cubría por completo el estomago del padre de Inuyasha. Estaba tan impresionada y asqueada que simplemente no tenía palabras para expresar lo que mis ojos tenían ante mí.

—¡Prueba la energía yokai de mi dragón! —gritó la rana por el costado derecho con furia, observé por el rabillo del ojo para ver qué tramaba y le vi ahí, montando lo que parecía ser una lagartija grande y gorda de dos cabezas, una de ellas abrió tanto la boca que pude energía azul acumulándose en su garganta.

En cuanto exhaló, un destello azul llegó hasta el monstruo de tres cabezas y lo desintegró en cuestión de segundos, tiempo en el que la rana se me acercó para que cayera en el lomo de su bestia.

El dolor agudo del estómago por la caída boca abajo me costó el desayuno de esta mañana. Finalmente, derrotada y sin fuerzas, me dejé estar un rato para recuperarme.

—Ahora iremos con mi amo bonito, ¡Él estará muy agradecido por tu sacrificio! —agregó aliviado—, menos mal que su otro sirviente estaba esperando por aquí, de otro modo... —calló medio preocupado golpeando el lomo de su dragón...

Volví a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo queriendo objetar frases como: ¡Aquí nadie será el sacrificio de nadie! ¡Estás loca, rana! ¡Inuyasha vendrá a salvarme y te hará picadillos!; pero el cansancio y el repentino mareo me lo impidió.

Observé el suelo hecho de calaveras, con la esperanza de encontrar con la mirada la espada que necesitaba Inuyasha.

Pero no alcancé a ver nada. Suspiré profundamente.

—Pensaba que eras más animada —comentó Jaken animado mientras nos elevábamos, alcanzando más y más distancia del suelo, haciéndome comprender inmediatamente que saldríamos por la boca del gran Yokai.

Una vez que el estomago del antecesor de Inuyasha quedó fuera de mi vista, me pregunto de pronto si en algún momento volveremos, el hanyou y yo; sin embargo tengo otras cosas en las que preocuparme... como tratar de escapar antes de que lleguemos al cadáver de Sesshomaru para revivirle.

Cuando he redescubierto con la vista el mundo estando arriba del dragón busco exhaustivamente con la mirada a Inuyasha, a quien encuentro con nuevas manchas de sangre por su cuerpo mientras observa los cadáveres de lo que podían haber sido los monstruos de antes. Me llevo las manos a la boca pensando que la sangre ha sido suya y, repentinamente grito su nombre para llamar su atención.

El grito parece ahogado, pero es suficiente para que me oiga.

Él fija su vista en mí quedando brevemente impactado de verme encima de un Yokai boca abajo. A continuación se prepara mientras yo me alejo de él cada vez más, flexiona las piernas y da un salto alto tras otro para alcanzarme.

—¡Iremos donde Sesshoma-! —advierto en un grito antes de que Jaken jale de mi cabello y me empuje hacia atrás.

—¡Calla, niñita estúpida!

Doy un alarido debido a que mi cuero cabelludo está muy sensible y de inmediato, casi de forma automática, mi cuerpo responde pegándole un codazo para que me deje en paz.

—¡Cállate tú, cara de rana!

—¡Oi! —exclama sorprendido sobándose el estomago— ¡Niñita impertinente! —me detiene en el acto cuando estoy a punto de saltar para que Inuyasha me rescate por los aires.

—¡Deeejame! —sigo luchando por apartármelo de encima hasta que el enojo me llega hasta las coronillas—, ¡Dije que me sueltes, rana idiota! —grito cuando una luz sale proyectada por los dedos de mi mano justo cuando estoy por pegarle en la cara.

Jaken me esquiva hábilmente y se ríe en mi cara cuando se da cuenta de los "poderes" que tengo en mi interior producto de ser una sacerdotisa.

—¡Eres tan inútil como cualquier humano! —sigue riendo con una sonrisa malvada.

Me muerdo el labio por el ofensivo comentario que ha dado, porque dentro, muy dentro, hiere mi orgullo.

—¡Kagome! —grita Inuyasha cuando por fin nos toca los pies—. ¡Estúpida rana! —sigue a continuación con una fea expresión en la cara, parece preocupado—. ¡Si le tocas siquiera un pelo estás muerto, ¿me oíste?!

—¡Para que lo sepas, el único feo aquí eres tú! —responde infantilmente, la escena no me puede parecer más ridícula.

Jaken toma las riendas del dragón para que estos aceleren el paso mientras volvemos a dejar atrás a Inuyasha. De forma que, apretando los labios ya bastante molesta espero el momento preciso.

Justo cuando el Yokai verde está demasiado concentrado localizándose es que tomó las cuerdas por un costado y jalo con toda la fuerza que tengo.

Una de las cabezas, en respuesta, se gira tanto como para dar media vuelta mientras que su gemela gruñe por el cambio repentino de dirección.

—¡No iremos a ningún lado!

—¡Oi! ¿Por qué no simplemente te sientas y te callas de una buena vez? —se queja al jalar las riendas hacia el otro lado y, apenas cuando estamos retomando el camino, vuelvo a jalar—. ¡Oye, detente, niña estúpida, que esto no es un juguete!

—¡Ya se lo dije! —digo tercamente con el ceño fruncido—. ¡No iré a ningún lugar con usted!

—¡Kagome! —escucho a mis espaldas, es Inuyasha quien se acerca cada vez más.

—¡Estúpido dragón! ¡Hazme caso a mí! —sigue tirando con la poca fuerza que tiene; en ello, el dragón pierde la paciencia y sacuden sus cabezas para quedar libres haciéndome caer del lomo.

Grito mirando el suelo calculando a la vez la brecha de caída, el estomago me vuelve a dar vueltas y vueltas; una parte de mí se alivia cuando me doy cuenta de que he estado tan agarrada de las cuerdas para manejar al dragón que no he tenido la mala suerte de caer, todavía.

—¡Te quedas ahí por estúpida! —me gritas desde lo alto Jaken con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Retengo un poco de aire en mis pulmones por el pánico de poder caerme en cualquier momento así que me agarro con todas mis fuerzas mientras descendemos en círculos por estar agarrada de las riendas.

Cerca del suelo, donde una extraña niebla se acumula dificultando la vista, es donde nos dirigimos con rapidez. Al principio no logro ver nada más que una débil sombra, entrecierro los ojos para poder deslumbrar mejor y con sorpresa veo lo que parece ser una copia más pequeña del cadáver del padre de Inuyasha.

—Ese es... —murmuro con curiosidad, anticipándome un poco ante los hechos—. Podría ser...

—¡Es mi amo Sesshomaru! —exclama Jaken con alegría. Me observa de reojo para comprobar que sigo "en mi lugar" y se sienta a la espera de llegar lo antes posible.

Giro mi cabeza buscando a Inuyasha.

Lo encuentro a unos metros, no sé si lo suficientemente cerca para que me atrape si me suelto en este mismo instante... pero está ahí y se está esforzando en llegar hasta mí.

Cierro los ojos notando que las manos me tiemblan del nerviosismo y por la poca fuerza que me va quedando, en silencio debato entre qué hacer porque de cualquier forma podría morir y morir no es una opción viable para mí.

Respiro por la boca, con los labios secos.

Espero.

Cuatro, cinco segundos pasan.

La verdad es que ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo. Sólo tengo que confiar. Si al final, en eso se basa todo.

Hago una cuenta regresiva.

Tres...

Suelto la mano izquierda y esta cae débil por el costado de mi cuerpo. La herida de la quemadura parece recién hecha y duele como el infierno.

Dos...

Vuelvo a tomar aire, concentrada.

"Todo va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien... todo va...", me repito mentalmente.

—¡Suéltate! —grita.

Uno.

Le hago caso, pero ¿a quién? Alzo la vista.

Y me doy cuenta, Jaken me observa desde lo alto satisfecho cuando voy cayendo.

Ahogo un grito cuando los segundos pasan, miro a Inuyasha y extiendo una mano hacia él.

Está cerca, si confío, si lo pienso, si me miento... creo que puede que él esté cerca de mí, para salvarme.

No lo está.

Y lo sé.

¡¿Qué haré?! ¿Morir?

¡No! ¡No puedo!

Me niego a creerlo.

—¡Kagome! —inmediatamente cuando Inuyasha pronuncia mi nombre; no soy capaz de callarme aunque me muerda la lengua, aunque trate de reprimir el grito porque es un hecho, no puedo salvarme por mi misma.

Dentro de mí, lo veo: "soy solo una humana", los humanos son débiles, temerosos y en sus corazones, deseosos de recibir ayuda en el primer momento oportuno.

Y ese caso, ¿qué se puede esperar de mí?

¡Nada! Obviamente. No sirvo para las aventuras del tipo extremo.

No sirvo para poder arreglármelas por mí misma, ¡pero sí estos no son algún tipo de examen para pasar de curso o año! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿A quién quiero impresionar?!

¿A quién puedo impresionar? No puedo, no sé cómo… porque no soy del tipo que tiene los medios para hacerlo…

Sacudo mi cabeza.

No.

No es así.

Basta de pensar de esa manera, soy humana, soy débil y temerosa... Y necesito ayuda, mucha ¿y qué?

La verdad es que…

Tampoco tengo que pensarlo, porque siempre la primera persona que se me viene a la mente para que siempre me rescate es Inuyasha. Porque él revivió para ello, porque yo le insté a vivir.

Porque al igual que mi vida depende su protección, que me proteja depende de la suya; al final, ambos estamos unidos.

Abro la boca.

Tomo aire.

—¡Inuyasha!

Y confío, está cerca.

Cierro los ojos.

Está cerca, no tengo que pensarlo. Sólo lo está, lo está y ya, punto.

Abro mi mano lo más que puedo y con sorpresa, descubro su tacto. Huele a sangre, pero no importa.

Me rodea la cintura con torpeza para apegarme a él mientras escucho su acelerada respiración y, justo cuando me decido a abrir los ojos y observarle el semblante, Inuyasha calcula mal el aterrizaje con los pies y caemos rodando por el cadáver de su hermano hasta caer al piso.

El impacto de la caída al suelo es más fuerte de la que había pensado porque cuando me levanto no siento a Inuyasha reincorporarse. Me levanto un poco desorientada palpando a Inuyasha para que él también me copie, pero no lo hace.

No le doy la menor importancia hasta que abro los ojos y me observo la mano derecha llena de sangre.

Trago saliva nerviosa y de inmediato examino su cuerpo hasta quedar presa por el pánico cuando ni siquiera noto que respira.

Ha perdido muchísima sangre, y también, tiene sangre que no es suya. Lo puedo notar porque es más oscura y crea manchas casi negras en su vestimenta.

—¿Inuyasha? —toco su pecho apenas sintiendo su corazón. Aquello funciona como gatillo en mi mente porque de inmediato me comienza a faltar el aire—. ¿Inuyasha? —vuelvo a preguntar.

Frunzo el ceño preocupadísima cuando no responde y las lágrimas finalmente caen por mi cara.

No, no no no. No, por favor, no.

—Inu… Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha! No, por favor — suplico entre lágrimas—, Inuyasha… Por favor, despierta…

Alzo la vista cuando un obscuro destello golpea mi cara y me hace cerrar los ojos, no es necesario tener en mente lo que he acabado de hacer. Sacando cuentas, cuando la luz me golpea de frente y alzo la vista es que la realidad me golpea como nunca antes.

La sangre me hierve de la adrenalina repentina y apenas murmuro un "oh-oh" que me deja casi sin aliento.

—No es cierto… —dije sin creérmelo—, es Sesshomaru… él… — volví a fijar mi vista en Inuyasha. ¡Inuyasha! — le sacudí en el piso—, ¡Este no es el momento para dormir! ¡Por favor!

—¡Señorita Kagome, Amo Inuyasha! — llamó de pronto la conocida y preocupada voz del anciano Myoga—, ¡si el amo Sesshomaru ve a Inuyasha, o a usted…!

—¡Anciano Myoga! Es… Inuyasha… — comencé a hablar cuando se nos acercó—, no despierta… él… de nuevo… protegiéndome — apenas me salían las palabras.

El yokai trago saliva y, con una gota bajándole por su pequeña cabeza observó el estado de Inuyasha.

—Puedo ver que el veneno de los monstruos del inframundo han entrado a su organismo, después de todo, ellos son los más peligrosos… Es un milagro que los haya podido derrotar.

—¿Pero qué dice? — pregunté sin entenderlo del todo—. ¿Está a punto de morir?

—No, no. Se equivoca, sólo es el veneno, tan sólo necesita descansar…

—¡Pero si no hay tiempo!

—Entonces… —comenzó a pensar, a pesar de estar a contrarreloj.

Fije mi mirada en el cadáver de Sesshomaru, todavía con el destello que a su vez parecía desenterrar sus huesos y comenzar a darles forma.

Su cabeza demoniaca se unió a su columna vertebral perfectamente alineada con sus otros huesos, las patas, hasta quedar completamente unidas y lograr la estructura completa.

El esqueleto estaba hecho.

Sesshomaru, me pareció entonces, un demonio más alto que cualquiera que haya visto hasta entonces.

—Tenemos que… —comencé a balbucear en medio en trance, sorprendida de lo que acababa de presenciar—. ¡Tenemos que irnos, ya!

Me erguí con gran desequilibrio tomando ambos brazos de Inuyasha, disponiéndome a arrastrarlo por el suelo hasta encontrar alguna salida.

"Este sujeto es delgado, pero pesa como vaca", me atreví a pensar mientras utilizaba los últimos esfuerzos de mi cuerpo por sacarnos del lugar.

Las manos me escocían de sobremanera y ya tenía las palmas completamente rojas.

—¡Ah! —exclamó de pronto la pulga, ya en mi hombro, sacándome de mis propios pensamientos—, hay una manera para poder despertarle… pero es peligrosa —se apresuró a agregar—… no creo que sea la más recomendable en estos momentos…

—¿Qué opción tenemos? —pregunté mientras seguía jalando, apenas habíamos avanzado cinco metros desde donde nos encontrábamos. Así nunca iba a ponernos a salvo.

Y yo ni loca dejaba a Inuyasha en un lugar como este.

—Es usted… quien puede hacerlo —me sorprendió de pronto lo que dijo Myoga con cuidado, como si no quisiera ofenderme o algo por el estilo.

Le miré sin entender de qué hablaba.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Como es sacerdotisa… puede despertarle.

—¿Cómo? —hice una mueca.

Siendo sacerdotisa, la única cosa "interesante" que podía lograr a hacer era hacer salir destellos con mi mano y así alejar monstruos, pero dudo que aquello funcione, menos en un momento como este. Menos si es para poder despertar a Inuyasha, lo mataría… y matarlo no es lo que quiero.

—Las sacerdotisas son conocidas por curar y combatir todo mal, por ello han sido tan importantes a lo largo del tiempo; sé bien que usted todavía no comprende siquiera el concepto de ser una todavía, pero tiene los poderes y la energía suficiente para poder lograrlo en poco tiempo…

—Eso quiere decir que yo… ¿puedo curar a Inuyasha? —me detuve para hacer tal pregunta.

—No completamente, pero lo suficiente como para despertarlo y huir de aquí —explicó lentamente.

Inspiré lentamente viendo el cielo y expiré dos veces, para darme valor.

—Si es lo único que nos puede sacar de este lugar… está bien —suspiré finalmente—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Por lo que tengo entendido, pues no soy un experto en esta materia, debe concentrarse en purificar el cuerpo de mi amo con hierbas, aunque antiguamente tan sólo se hacía con las manos —dijo saltando de una sola vez hasta el cuerpo moribundo de Inuyasha.

Le miré boquiabierta.

¿Cómo yo, en mil millones de años, podría hacer aquello? ¡No! Ni loca

—Pero yo… —me excusé de pronto, atiborrada de tantos pensamientos—, no sé hacer nada de ello.

—Ni siquiera tiene que saberlo, en estos momentos ¡Sólo tiene que intentarlo! ¡Por favor! —pidió la pulga.

Apreté mis labios, debatiéndome.

No podía, no podía. Todos mis poderes afloraban justo cuando estaba a punto de morir y no de otra manera, no que yo recuerde hasta el momento. No, no podía, así de simple.

"¿O sí?", pensé con un poco de esperanza. "¡Agh! No, no puedo", sacudí mi cabeza.

Pero por Inuyasha… yo… por él tengo que ser valiente.

—Okey… —acepté finalmente—, pero no se ría de mi si no soy capaz.

—Nunca osaría hacerlo.

—Bien —me arrodillé ante Inuyasha con la mirada decidida hasta que cerré los ojos, froté mis manos y, sin llegar a tocar al híbrido las dejé estar cerca de él, concentrándome en limpiar cualquier veneno de su interior.

"Limpiar, despejar, purificar, drenar el veneno…", pensaba sin tener ni idea de lo que hacía. Ni idea, lo juro.

Los segundos pasaban y, sin sentir nada que cambiaba, decidí volver a frotar mis manos, sintiéndolas esta vez más calientes que antes. Volví a concentrarme, cada vez de manera más decidida hasta que el llamado del anciano me desconcentró un poco.

—¡Oh! Mire, señorita Kagome.

Abrí mis ojos y descubrí, con sorpresa, una luz, brillo blanco y puro emanando de mis manos.

Ni siquiera en un estado como el que nos encontrábamos podía esconder mi alegría, no era capaz para nada. Sonreí y entonces, solo entonces, me atreví a tocar el cuerpo del hanyou.

De pronto, y sin llegar a preverlo, un disparo de energía, recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo llegó hasta mis manos y bajó colándose en el interior de Inuyasha, como un golpe de electricidad.

¡No podía creerlo!

—Inuyasha —le llamé entonces cuando vi que su cuerpo comenzaba lentamente a responder.

Su respiración se reguló al igual que los latidos de su corazón cuando su semblante pareció mejorarse y su cara, el cual no enmarcaba ningún tipo de emoción, se centró en apretar la mandíbula, adolorido.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos y me contempló, me pareció un milagro.

—Inuyasha —le sonreí agradecida—, ¿estás bien? —pregunté alejando mis manos entonces.

El hanyou se limitó a asentir despacio, se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado y se observó las heridas.

—¿Tú estás bien? —me preguntó con lentitud, le costaba articular palabra todavía.

Yo asentí animada, aún de rodillas.

Miró de pronto alrededor como buscando algo hasta que entornó sus ojos por detrás de mí, su cara se deformó.

—Kagome —volvió a mirarme mascullando las palabras—, ¿qué cosa hiciste ahora?

Me di la vuelta, curiosa y recordé, Sesshomaru. Me volví hasta quedar de frente al híbrido y lo levanté con cuidado omitiendo descaradamente su pregunta, puse su brazo por encima de mi hombro y me dispuse a avanzar, primero con cuidado y luego, acelerando el paso.

Sesshomaru estaba en las últimas tal como me había dado cuenta entonces. Los agentes también se había dado cuenta de ello, por eso sobrevolaban el lugar cerca de él aleteando curiosos sin saber qué hacer.

—Anciano Myoga, ¿dónde se encuentra la salida? —pregunté cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente.

—No hay salida —repuso de brazos cruzados de repente.

Me detuve en seco, Inuyasha con la respiración agitada levantó una de sus manos libres y se dispuso a aplastar a la pulga que se encontraba en mi hombro.

—Por idiota y cobarde —gruñó cansado.

"Veo que todavía tiene fuerzas para hacer ese tipo de cosas" pensé aliviada.

—¡No es eso! —dijo cuando cayó al suelo y se infló—, hay que encontrar una salida esperando que se abra una en el cielo.

—¡¿Y cómo crees que vamos a llegar ahí, eh?! —gritó el híbrido.

—Ah… bueno, podríamos… —calló—…podríamos… —pensó cerrando sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oh, vamos! No hay tiempo, ¡habla! —bramó perdiendo todo rastro de paciencia.

—El dragón, podría ser en el dragón del amo Sesshomaru —dijo luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

—Pero quien está con él es Jaken, no creo exista manera de que baje… —interrumpí con los labios apretados, las opciones se nos acababan cada vez más. Miré el cielo, encontrándome a lo lejos con un agente que apenas si había notado que estábamos en este desolado lugar—. ¿Un agente… —murmuré cuidadosamente—, podría matarnos si nos ve?

—Podría matarnos a Inuyasha y a mí, por supuesto… en cambio a usted, hay una mayor probabilidad de que la envíe a la superficie, con Sesshomaru reviviendo es inevitable pensar que un humano ronda por el lugar —se lo pensó mejor.

—Oh… entonces no es una opción…

—Ve —dijo de pronto Inuyasha—, es mejor que estés allá que aquí.

—Pero puedes morir estando aquí.

—Moriré de todas maneras si mueres estando aquí —comentó quieto, tomó un poco de aire irguiéndose y miró alrededor—. Tampoco se ve alguna salida, no hay de otra. Vete —sentenció.

—No te dejaré abandonado aquí, no estoy lo suficientemente loca para hacerlo, además estás todo herido… ¿Eres tonto? Así que no —sacudí mi cabeza con terquedad—, no te abandonaré. No puedo hacerlo, tampoco quiero.

—¡Keh! ¡Tan solo mírate! Estás toda herida —comentó casi con desprecio—; sería un milagro que salieras viva de aquí por las tuyas.

De pronto, dejarlo abandonado se convirtió en una idea intensamente tentadora.

Me examiné a mí misma, y ¡vaya!

Inuyasha sí que tenía razón. Tenía unos nuevos cuantos cortes en la pierna y otras en el muslo que debí habérmelos hecho cuando caímos rodando, unos pequeños en el dorso y la palma de la mano derecha y también, cuando revisé por debajo de mi blusa marinera encontré unos pocos más.

Curiosamente, conscientemente ninguno de estos cortes dolían, estaban ahí, sí, pero no molestaban en lo más mínimo. Mi mano izquierda, la quemada tampoco dolía.

¿Era la adrenalina? Probablemente.

Me mantuve en silencio meditando en lo que podríamos hacer.

Hasta que… sí, hasta que recordé.

—La espada —murmuré—. ¡Eso es! —pensé a toda velocidad, miré a Inuyasha con los ojos brillando y dije—: Aunque no podamos salir de este lugar, podemos protegernos con la espada que te dejó tu padre, ¿no es así?

El hanyou tuvo que dar un par de respiros para contestarme.

—Lo que sea… —masculló agitado.

—Solo… —dije con esfuerzo mientras sentía más y más pesado su cuerpo— necesitamos caminar hasta el cadáver de tu padre y buscarlo, ¿o no?

No recibí ninguna respuesta de su parte, sin embargo, me pareció verle ceder con bastante facilidad.

"Debe estar muy cansado como para hablar", pensé sin siquiera pensar en mi propio estado.

—Hm… —meditó la pulga de pronto cuando estábamos más y más cerca—, le siento cerca… la espada —habló lento—, parece como si nos llamara.

—¿Estáis seguro? —pregunté no muy convencida.

—¡Por supuesto! —insistió el hombrecito—, he sido su protector por mucho tiempo.

Le miré sorprendida.

—¿Incluso al saber que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían muerto?

—Ah, bueno… —desvió sus ojos, nervioso. El hanyou y yo le miramos con desconfianza—, ¡pero debe seguir ahí!

—Ajá… —asentí no muy convencida—, ojalá esté ahí.

Cuando nos hayamos cerca, debido también a que apresuramos el paso por el estridente gruñido que lanzó Sesshomaru al aire, observé de nuevo el cadáver del padre del hibrido; preguntándome también en silencio qué tan grande habría sido si le hubiera revivido.

Igual o más que su hijo mayor.

¿Tendría la misma forma?

¿La tendría Inuyasha alguna vez?

No estaba segura del todo.

Suspiré.

Incluso aunque el aire estaba cargado de peligrosidad, con Inuyasha herido y yo perdiendo las últimas fuerzas, la luz de esperanza que me había llegado de pronto, de poder salvarnos, me alentó a seguir incluso cuando el cuerpo me pedía urgentemente un poco de descanso.

Al principio, entrar por unos de los costados del cadáver me había costado poco menos que nada, sin embargo ahora temía poder perder el equilibrio sujetando a Inuyasha y caerme nuevamente… o peor todavía, sujetarme de uno de los huesos de su padre.

Ese sería peor que el error de despertar a Sesshomaru… porque de alguna forma, si me lo pienso con mejor claridad, por las noches me atormentaría más…

No sé qué clase de familia tuvo Inuyasha, tampoco sé si fue la peor o la mejor, sólo me queda claro que su niñez, por su apariencia y en convivencia con los humanos no fue la mejor… y con los demonios… ¡Qué decir!

Dado estos pensamientos… me atrevería a decir que…

Que… que en realidad nunca tuvo una familia…

—¡Oye! —se oyó de pronto, Inuyasha sacándome de mis pensamientos, por un momento pensé que me hablaba a mí pero miraba molesto al anciano Myoga—, ¿dónde está la famosa espada?

—¡Es colmillo de acero, amo! Y… bueno… ah —se lo pensó mejor hasta que pareció recordar— ¡Ah, estaba en un altar de huesos!

—Para ser su protector ya deberías saberte su locación de memoria, ¿o no? —preguntó con suspicacia el chico mientras seguíamos avanzando.

Un aura lúgubre cubría por completo el lugar, haciéndome dudar de que si habían muerto aquella mezcla de monstruos con anterioridad o no.

—¡Ah, allá está! —apunté unos metros, a un costado del cadáver, un lugar que casi no se veía porque casi no se colaba la luz hacia adentro.

Avanzamos a pasos agigantados para no hacernos esperar y, sin lugar a dudas lo encontramos…

¡Encontramos una…!

¿Encontramos…?

¿Era aquello una espada?

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —preguntó un enojado Inuyasha a mi lado, parecía lanzar la pregunta al aire, se alejó de mí y se acercó al altar, donde se suponía que habría una espada.

—Yo me imaginaba que las espadas eran más largas… más gruesas… ya sabes, como para "matar" a alguien…—y miré curiosamente, teniendo la misma vista que el híbrido y que la pulga llamada Myoga, un viejo cuchillo clavando una nota en la base del altar—, es decir, esto mata significativamente —carraspeé un poco, evitando sonar ofensiva— pero… pero… pero aun así…

—¡Esto no es una maldita espada! —gruñó el hanyou con los dientes apretados para, segundos después, mirar a la pulga que ahora estaba a su lado—, ¡Te doy un-maldito-minuto para que me expliques qué mierda está sucediendo!

—Yo-um… yo… es… que… haber… —a cada segundo se ponía más y más nervioso con la cara evidentemente cabreada de Inuyasha—, la espada…

—¡Sí, la maldita espada! —interrumpió el híbrido—, ¡¿Dónde-cojones-está?!

—Es que… um… es que… ¡No me vaya a matar, amo, soy muy joven todavía! —gritó rogando por su vida cuando el medio demonio acercó tanto su cara de enojo hacia a él que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a quemarlo con los ojos.

Con un suspiro y, ajena a la situación que tenía en frente, me acerqué y de un tirón saqué el cuchillo y tomé después nota. Antes de leerla noté una caligrafía vieja y muy mal cuidada, los trazos apenas eran legibles.

La hoja casi se me deshace en las manos cuando después de repetidas veces, entendí el mensaje.

Alcé la vista sorprendida cuando leí el nombre de quien había escrito la carta.

Miré al hanyou y agité la mano para que me prestara atención.

—Inuyasha —le llamé luego—, esta nota… aquí dice quién se llevó la espada.

—¿Hah? —me miró distraído por un momento haciendo una mueca fea con la boca—, ¿qué clase de mal ladrón haría eso?

—Un hombre… llamado "Totossai, el forjador de espadas" —informé con la vista en la nota—, aquí dice explícitamente: "Las esperanzas de Inu no Taisho han muerto con su heredero y el peligro de que otro sea poseedor de Colmillo de Acero me niega las noches de sueño… —leí con detenimiento—…es por eso que me he llevado la espada a un lugar seguro, al infierno, para que esta sea destruida".

—¿Las esperanzas de mi padre murieron conmigo?

—Supongo que se refiere a que deseaba con ahínco que tuvieras esa espada entre tus manos… pero al morir… —intervino la pulga con calma—. Aún con tu muerte Sesshomaru seguía en su búsqueda, probablemente esto es lo que llevo a pensar a Totossai que sería mejor destruirla…

—¿Por qué querría el hermano de Inuyasha una espada para sí? ¿No es lo suficientemente fuerte por si solo?

—La espada fue originalmente pensada para proteger a la gente de demonios, ¿imaginaria a alguien lo suficientemente despiadado como para matar humanos? —me lanzó una mirada preocupada, como si no entendiera del todo lo que realmente ocurría—. Si la espada con una agitada puede matar a mil demonios…

—También puede con mil humanos… —terminé la frase por mí misma—… oh… ¿es esa la clase de persona que es Sesshomaru?

—Es un demonio, no lo olvidéis —puntualizó con su pequeño dedo alzado—. Es de la peor clase… el más fuerte, el más orgulloso, el más frío y también el más indiferente a la raza humana… Un hombre así con una espada tan poderosa…

—Yo… lo entiendo… lo entiendo perfectamente… pero es sólo que… que… —me tapé la cara con las manos—, ¡No vamos a poder salir de aquí ni aunque supiéramos cómo!

—Pero no se aflija… ¡Para todo hay una solución!

—¿Podría decírmela entonces? ¡Que no me entero de nada!

—Oigan —llamó a mis espaldas Inuyasha.

Yo arrugué el papel y lancé la nota lejos, frustrada.

—No saldremos nunca de aquí…

—¡Oigan!

—El colegio, mi mamá, mis estudios… la secundaria —me lamentaba en silencio.

—¡Oigan! —Inuyasha me tomó del brazo haciéndome girar. Apuntó la base de las calaveras, donde en una de ellas parecían, curiosamente tallarse algo.

Algo que… algo que parecía simplemente raro.

"Un lugar que uno puede ver y que aun así no puede ser visto…

…Un lugar que su guardián no puede ver"

Oh, que deprimente.

—¿Eso es…? —pensé en voz alta—… ¿qué es? —se me descolocó la cara—, ¿Un mal poema?

—¡Ah!, esa es la… la… —se trató de explicar la pulga, la miré sin entender qué sucedía.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, abatido.

—Bueno… —habló con lentitud la pulga—, fue el único indicio que dejó su padre a Inuyasha para encontrar la espada, un pórtico, se creía.

Me mordí el labio.

Oh…

¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Aquí, sin escapatoria alguna…

Suspiré con un deje de desesperanza y flexioné mis piernas hasta quedar a la altura de Inuyasha. Le examiné con la mirada cabizbaja y, sin verme, supe que dirigía su vista al horizonte, como perdido.

Le vi recordando, demasiado concentrado, demasiado callado para mi gusto. Su pecho iba y venía con los lentos suspiros, con su lenta respiración, dificultosa, terrible.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella, ni una cita oportunista, ni un mensaje de esperanza… tampoco unas palabras que concedieran ánimos… nada.

Nada.

Tragó con dificultad y me vi, a mi misma, imitándole. No sé por qué.

Miré entonces el suelo haciéndome lentamente consciente de los dolores de mi cuerpo, de mi pecho adolorido, de mi estómago sin comida, de mi cuero cabelludo escociendo, de mi mano quemada palpitándome y punzándome como nunca… Pero por sobre todo el cansancio.

Me sentía agotada, agotada de tantos sentimientos viniéndome encima como olas gigantes inevitables, de la adrenalina, de los sucesos…

No tenía edad para soportar nada de eso.

Pero aun así estaba a aquí. Haciéndome responsable. Y también, por error mío, negándome.

Fijé mi vista en Inuyasha nuevamente y le observé toser sangre en silencio.

La pulga parecía indecisa sobre qué decir y yo...

Solo estaba ahí.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —pregunté al chico con tal detenimiento que me tomo casi un minuto formular la pregunta.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno. El inesperado llanto se me quedó atascado en no sé dónde.

—Lo que debimos hacer en un principio —masculló.

"¿Morir?", pensé aterrorizada. "¿Morir?", me volví a preguntar.

No, no puedo morir. No estoy lista.

Me levanté y me giré, tratando de dilucidar entre los huesos, entre la luz que se colaba, en el fondo, a su hermano. Las manos me sudaron frio y una premonición de muerte me llego por detrás como avisando que íbamos a morir.

Inuyasha extendió una mano hacia mi dirección y, no me bastó ni siquiera un segundo para notar que quería mi ayuda para levantarse. Sin embargo, a penas estuvo de pie su mano se tensó, crispando sus garras. Me soltó y de un movimiento hundió sus dedos en su ojo derecho diciendo:

—"La perla negra del lado derecho" —murmuró a penas.

Me llevé las manos la cara, horrorizada y lanzando un gritito mientras me alejaba de él.

"¡Se volvió loco!", pensé para mis adentros.

—Kagome —me llamó cuando me giré, evitando verle—, quizás esto nos ayude a salir —articulo las palabras de forma lenta—, rómpelo —me ordenó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué yo haga qué? —me volví violentamente.

"¿Qué clase de locura quieres que yo…?"

Oh, comprendí.

—Oh… —callé, con los ojos abiertos, curiosa. Apunté su mano, allí, una pequeña perla negra—, ¿qué es eso?

—Nos puede salvar… eso creo —murmuró.

Ese es… es la… el "pórtico" del que hablaba Myoga.

El hanyou se me acercó con pasos lentos y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar tomó mi brazo y jaló de él hasta que le mostré la palma de mi mano. En ella depositó la perla y se dejó caer al suelo, de nuevo, transpirando.

Antes de poder decir nada, ya que probablemente tenía el semblante lleno de dudas, él fijó su vista en mí y dijo:

—Rómpelo de una buena vez y ambos los averiguaremos.

Suspiré.

—…bien —susurré.

Apresurándome a buscar el cuchillo para romper la perla oí de fondo, afuera, un gruñido largo y fuerte que me dejó los pelos de punta.

—Maldito… —susurró el híbrido como escupiendo las palabras.

—¡Ah, el amo Sesshomaru viene a por nosotros!

—Será mejor que me apresure —tomé el cuchillo y deposité la perla con cuidado en el altar de huesos.

Pensé primero en apuñalar la perla con el filo pero me di cuenta de que si fallaba, la perla podría salir eyectada hacia cualquier lado y así tendríamos menos posibilidades de salir de aquí buscándola.

Entonces di vuelta el cuchillo y di un golpe rápido tomando antes aire.

Primero se escuchó un crack y luego, un aura negra envolvió a la perla haciéndome soltar el cuchillo por pura inercia.

—¡El sello! —grito el ancianito—, ¡se está rompiendo!

—¿Qué es…? —iba a preguntar hasta que una luz negra me cegó.

Retrocedí dando pasos débiles hasta quedar al lado de Inuyasha.

Ambos nos miramos sin demasiado qué decir.

Era muchísimo mejor correr el riesgo, indudablemente.

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo tome su brazo y lo puse encima de hombre, así pasé una mano por su cintura y, con suma lentitud, para hacer que reincorporara, nos acercamos a la perla.

Tragué saliva nerviosa, y cuando miré a Inuyasha, él parecía estarlo también.

—Es muchísimo mejor estar en cualquier otro lado que aquí… —me tranquilicé en voz alta— Muchísimo mejor… muchísimo mejor…

Me mordí el labio, obteniendo un poco de coraje de no sé dónde. Inspiré y me dije a mí misma: "Allá vamos", antes de desaparecer.

OOoooooOooooooooooOOO

 **¿Qué les pareció? Me cuentan en los comentarios… por cierto, varias pistas y cosas que decir para los próximos capítulos: Sesshomaru tendrá más apariciones, habrán más problemas, un poco del pequeño personaje "Rin" y bueno… los personajes principales que se irán haciendo parte capítulo a capítulo.**

 **Si te gustó este fic y quieres seguir leyéndolo me encantaría que me lo dijeses en los comentarios, también sobre lo que pienses, incluso críticas constructivas. Con eso, nos despedimos.**

 **Ah, por cierto… no tengo un nombre para el próximo cap, pero adivine buen adivinador… Aparecerá Shippou c: ¡Whooooa! Creo que con eso lo digo todo, bye! c:**


End file.
